<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Devilish Creatures by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317383">Of Devilish Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gothic Romance, Kissing, Learning Kink, Long Romance, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Teaching, Vaginal Sex, cosmic horror, ghoul kits, greater purpose, guess that novel i'm borrowing from, slight Corruption kink, too many feelings involved, very slow burn, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Lunaria finds a book tucked away in a book store, which she purchases after months of saving up. As soon as she returns to her convent, however, the book begins to speak to her, whispering into the darkest recesses of her mind. She makes a bold decision to renounce her faith and follow the voice... but to where?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which I Found A Book.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whipped and whirled through my hair, billowing my skirts around my feet as I clung desperately to my umbrella, hoping against hope that the rain lashing down around me hadn’t soiled the books under my arm. I clutched my small bundle tighter and leaned into the wind, struggling up the sleet slicked hill under my feet. The cobblestones were soaked, and traction is hard to come by, especially on these older roads. One of the street lamps softly illuminating the road blinked twice before extinguishing, plunging me into a darkness that’s only permeated by the occasional flashes of lightning and the moon, shrouded in clouds. </p><p>A soft whimper left me as I attempted to tuck my hair back behind my ear, the wind having torn it loose of my already loose ponytail. I’ve seen it storm before, but never this badly… and never with this oppressive feeling behind it. Certainly, my small convent had weathered its fair amount of storms, and I didn’t feel any worry for the stone walls. The air felt thick and heavy, as though I was breathing through a soaked rag. It was suffocating and almost panic inducing. I stopped for a moment, looking down the street from whence I came. A small tickle in the back of my mind told me that something was off. Something was wrong. </p><p>The bookstore I had just left had turned its sign off, leaving that area of the street in darkness save for one single light, an uncomfortable shade of scarlet just outside of a café. I’ve never eaten there personally, but I’ve certainly heard the rumours of… unusual clientele. Images of hooded and masked figures flashed through my mind and I cringed into myself, clutching my books tighter. Almost on instinct my gaze turned to the cliff that loomed above the town as a flash of lightning illuminated the outline of a large ruined castle, stark against the blackened and angry sky. With a yelp, I scurried down the alleyway nearest to me in an attempt to dodge the worst of the rain. I may be straying from the Church of Our Lady, but I believed in consequences at heart.</p><p>Spotting an awning in the alleyway, I took a moment to duck underneath it to take a respite from the rain. I was finally able to relax somewhat now that the rain was no longer pelting me, and I took some deep breaths, leaning against the brick wall that I had found myself beside. With a furtive glance to the side, I took the time to unwrap my newly gotten books from their linen wrappings and smiled to myself when I noticed that they’ve managed to remain dry. The smell of the leather greeted me warmly as I ran my fingers over it, feeling the bumps and ridges on the cover. Whorls of shadow coursed their way up the front of the book before dipping around to the inside, causing the cover to be lifted slightly off of the first page.</p><p>I sighed deeply and placed my hand on the cover, the warm leather thrumming with barely contained life under my fingers. The moment passed, and I rewrapped my parcel and stepped back into the rain as my umbrella shielded me once more. Steeling my resolve, I made my way back up the street as the cobblestones slipped and slid under my thick soled heeled boots. My convent wasn’t too far away now, but it’s up a steep hill and I knew I would need all of my strength to climb it, especially in the now-approaching-hurricane type rains. </p><p>The wind tugged and pulled at my umbrella but I pressed on, my long skirt whipping back and forth under the gale onslaught. The sidewalk was empty save for myself, and I startled slightly when a large, white limousine car passed me by. It passed slowly, and I got the feeling along the back of my neck that something wasn’t quite right. Regardless, I could see the large gate of the convent looming in the distance and I ducked my head down, powering through the last of the steep hill. </p><p>I swung open the large, barred door to the convent and cursed inwardly. Ahead of me was one of my fellow Sisters, bounding towards me with her habit flying behind her as she practically skipped. She was beaming a smile right at me, and I felt compelled to smile back, even uneager as I was to see her. Sister Marta has always been a rightful ray of sunshine throughout the convent, and it’s hard not to return one of her sunny smiles, no matter how drenched to the bone I was.</p><p>“Sister Marta, hello,” I said, putting on some false cheeriness. Happy as she was, she was never particularly bright in the area of intellect or societal clues, something I had grown quite willing to manipulate recently.</p><p>“Sister Lunaria! Where have you been on this awful night? It’s raining fit for Revelation!” She smiled at her own joke and I groaned inwardly to myself, closing my eyes for a brief moment before responding. </p><p>“I had some errands to run. Mother Superior gave me the day, once I finished with my translations. Some pocket change later, and I’ve got a nice new book. I thought it sounded nice, on a night like tonight.” I looked out the window just as a flash of lightning sparked across the sky in a low, concerning arc. A brief thought of the trees in the orange grove being struck crossed my mind before I saw the face in the window and I gasped, all thought of the trees gone. </p><p>“Sister?” Marta moved to me and took my umbrella gently, leaning it against the stone wall to the side of me with a tenderness I’d come to expect from her. “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost!”</p><p>“Must um.. Must just be a chill, from the rain. I think I should retire, Marta.” I went to move towards the dormitory but stopped when she put her hand up, ticking one finger from side to side.</p><p>“Not quite yet! I need to see what book you got! Maybe I’ll want to borrow it when you’re done, silly.” A small spark of fear shot through me at the thought of her touching my new book-- my precious book that I spent six months of my earnings on, and that made my finger tips warm when I brushed against it, even through gloves. Even simply seeing it in that book store was enough for me to become beholden to it. </p><p>“Of course,” I said, gritting my teeth into a widened smile. Carefully I managed to unwrap the books, sliding the larger one forward so that it covered My book completely, showing her the cover. “It’s Anne of The Green Gables. I remember the matron at the orphanage reading it to me.” I managed, with some difficulty, to contort my face into something resembling nostalgic loss as I caressed the cover of it, keeping a tight grip on the other book underneath.</p><p>“Oh, Lunaria, that’s wonderful! What a grand idea!” Marta clapped her hands together in joy, gifting me with yet another beaming and sunny smile. “You should get that habit and wimple off, you’re probably bone cold!” It’s only now that she frets, shooing me towards the dorms. I supposed she’s on hallway duty tonight. </p><p>“Yes. Good night, Marta.” I started to leave before remembering to toss behind my shoulder a final farewell, “Go with God, Sister.”</p><p>Her own voice is muffled as she turns to leave, but I was sure that she gave the same farewell. She’s as to-the-letter as Novitiates can get within the Clergy. Finally alone I moved quickly to your private dorm, a gift now that I’m finally among the senior Sister’s in the convent. The door shut quietly behind me and once more, I ached desperately for a lock. Hedging my bets on solitude I moved towards my window, opening it and placing my hand below the pane. When I felt no water on my hand, I sat down in front of it and carefully unwrapped my parcel.</p><p>The book tumbled out of the linen wrapping and I grabbed it greedily, holding it to my chest like a lost child for a moment before settling it on my crossed legs. I brushed a hand over the cover again, snatching my hand back when it practically burnt me. Determination reignited, I brought both hands to my wimple and snatched it off of my head, my long lilac and white streaked hair falling around my face as you leaned back over the book. </p><p>This time when I touched it the cover was cooler. I opened the book delicately, running a finger down the first page as the black text seemed to leap out at me. In delicate, malicious lettering it spelled:</p><p>
  <em>Malleus Lexicana </em>
</p><p>A chill ran up the base of my spine to tickle at my neck as I brushed my finger over the words. They were slightly raised, as if inked over and over again. When I turned the page, a single name was inscribed there in jagged, neat handwriting. Emeritus. I frowned to myself, recalling my past lessons in Latin. Was I correct in assuming that the owner of this book was a deceased Pope? My hand twitched with the urge to cross myself and I quelled it easily. The desire to step away from my faith has gotten only stronger since I first brushed against the book all those months ago, and even my nightly prayers have gone unsaid for weeks now. Taking a deep breath, I spoke the words aloud.</p><p>“Malleus lexicana,” I breathed. The words felt both foreign and natural on my tongue as they rolled past my lips and my breath caught in your chest as the book seemed to warm again in my grasp. I turned the page once more and stopped at a beautiful illustration of a cross. Fingers fumbling for my own crucifix at your neck, I studied the detailed drawing before realizing that it's shaped incorrectly. </p><p>
  <em> A new child… Birthed into sin. </em>
</p><p>“My Lord?!” I gasped, dropping the book as I rose up onto my knees, gripping my crucifix tightly in the palm of my hand. A cold finger trailed up my spine once more, twirling some of the hair at the nape of my neck and leaving me shivering in fear and frigidity. </p><p>
  <em> Of sorts… But not your Lord, little Sister. </em>
</p><p>“Who are you? Where are you?” I asked, whirling around onto one foot and knee to look behind me into the darkest depths of my small room. It was empty, although the pitch blackness seemed to writhe and curl inward on itself-- it felt sentient and ominous, watching me. Another deep breath to steel myself once more and I picked up the book again, settling back down in front of the window as a small gust of air moved my hair from my pale face. I squinted slightly, the vision in my white eye better for text than my other.</p><p>Turning the page revealed more words, again in some bastardization of Latin. It wasn’t the high form of Latin that I’d been taught, although some of the words are recognisable to me at first glance. It seemed to be a prayer of some sort, I thought to myself as my finger glided down the thick page. It ended on the word “nemA” and my felt my heart catch in my chest before beating rapidly. The sacrilegious undertones of the text were quickly becoming apparent and I found myself excited by the prospect.</p><p>
  <em> Come to me, Sister. Renounce this coven. </em>
</p><p>“It’s not a coven, it’s a convent,” I mumbled out loud, no longer questioning the odd dialogue that I had going with the disembodied voice. Perhaps it was the book speaking to me, and perhaps it was my God questioning the strength of my waning faith. I deserved to have it questioned, did I not? So many nights spent in quiet contemplation of my life and the years I have left to live… likely stuck in the same black habit and small convent that I served already, at nineteen years.</p><p>
  <em> Are they not the same thing, when serving a Lord that one cannot see, nor touch, nor feel? Do you feel His presence inside of you, Sister?  </em>
</p><p>I paused, my finger still on the ending of the prayer as I contemplated the voice’s words to me. Thinking back over the past months, I realized as my heart dropped into my stomach that I hadn’t felt the presence of anything that I would consider myself particularly beholden to. Every waking moment had been spent doing my chores for a meager amount of money so that I could purchase the book. My book.</p><p>
  <em> Ahh, there we are Sister. <br/>Come to me. </em>
</p><p>“I don’t even know where you are!” I closed the book, setting it gently to the side before standing and looking out the window as if to see where the voice is coming from. The darkness yielded no answers to me, and I felt childish for seeking them there. The storm beat down harsher than ever and the genuine fear of a flood breezed past my thoughts. A flash of lightning arced across the skies once more, lighting up the vineyard bright as day. A small part of me hoped to see someone or something in the distance, but the light revealed nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>
  <em> I am not out there, Sister. Your naivety is showing. I cannot wait to urge it out of you. </em>
</p><p>“Well if you’re not out there, then where are you?” I whirled around to face my room again, the shadows in the farthest reaches of the room seemingly darker. Impenetrable. Answerless, cold, and quiet. I would find no answers there, either.</p><p>
  <em> I can see what you see not, Sister. Your vision milky, then eyes rot… </em>
</p><p>I squinted slightly as I looked deeper into the shadows, leaning towards them in an attempt to pierce the darkness. Something was moving in the darkness, wriggling and pulsating as I stared at it. At a sudden movement towards me, I took a half step back in shock, gasping as I collided with my wall. Tendrils of shadow writhed at the corners of my vision and I gripped onto the side of my bed as a wave of dizziness overtook me. </p><p>
  <em> Now you can see what cannot be… Shadows move where the light should be. Out of darkness, and out of mind.  </em>
</p><p>“What are you doing to me?” I whispered, my voice tearing with fear as my eyes refused to leave the spot that the shadows danced. A gust of wind through my open window dsturbed the smoky shadow and it scattered quickly, only to reform in the basic shape of a man. I briefly recognised it at the silhouette of the hunched man who worked in the book store. </p><p>Pressing myself farther against the wall, my hand flew on instinct to the crucifix around my neck. My heart beat pounded in my ears as the sharp corner of the cross pressed painfully into my palm. The shadow figure staggered closer to me, one arm raised slightly as it approached. It was all I could do to remain silent in my fear as it made its way shambling towards me. Its jaw dropped open as it spoke in old Latin, and it took me a moment to realize that the thing’s mouth wasn’t moving as it spoke. </p><p>Its hand came to my forehead, and I felt the touch of old and weathered skin against mine as it pressed gently against me. More Latin fell from its desiccated lips as I watched in horror. My body felt unbearably cold, and then blisteringly hot. I broke into a feverish sweat as the thing finished speaking, pressing harder on my head before pulling back altogether. </p><p>I felt my vision beginning to swim as my eyes rolled back into my head from dizziness and managed to get my back against my bed as I fell. I blinked twice, and fell into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>“Sister?” I awoke to a pounding on my door, and my head pounding with it. Struggling to sit upright, I looked over at my clock on the wall. 9 am, and I was due for chores. I called something unintelligible out to the person in the hallway as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and attempted to stand. Almost instantly a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook me and I shot out a hand to brace myself on the wall. Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed hard before calling to the person again. </p><p>“Enter, please. I need assistance.” My stomach roiled as I sat, closing my eyes to attempt to ebb the waves of nausea coursing through me. I heard the door creak as it opened, and cracked open one eye to see Sister Marta entering. Of course. “Sister Marta, good morning.” </p><p>“You don’t look well, Sister…” Marta came to stand before me as she rested the back of her hand gently against my forehead. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, her hand was cool against my skin and the gesture was welcomed. She brushed back a strand of my hair as she cupped my face, lifting my head slightly to look at me. “I’ll tell the Mother Superior that you’re ill. Perhaps you should lie down.” Almost as an afterthought she added, “I’m sorry to see you without your headdress, Sister, but your hair is beautiful. As striking as your eyes.” I cracked open my left eye and regarded her lightly before drifting it closed again. </p><p>“Thank you. Would you help me lie down before you leave?” I’d never felt this weak before, and I was becoming concerned for my own health. Sister Marta put her hand gently around my upper arm and lifted my woolen blankets with the other as she assisted me under them. My heart warmed for a moment as I felt her tuck me in and adjust my pillow. </p><p>“Would you like me to bring you some broth in a while?” she asked, moving towards my window and drawing the curtains. I heard her pause, and I tensed in apprehension. Had she seen the book? “No wonder you’re feeling ill, Sister Lunaria! You let your window open all night.” She tutted to herself and slid the glass pane shut, locking it into place and securing the curtains tightly so that the morning sun was dimmed.</p><p>“Oh, how silly of me. Of course. I must just have some type of flu,” I said, pulling the covers over my head as I hunkered down into my pillow. In truth, my head was pounding fit to burst and I felt dangerously close to vomiting. I heard Sister Marta make her way back to my door and pull it open. </p><p>“I’ll let the rest know that you’re unwell today, and tell them to give you some space while you recover. Would you like the broth for lunch?” she queried. I snaked an arm out from under my comforter and gave her a thumbs up, which seemed to satisfy her. A moment later and the door clicked shut once more, leaving me in silence. </p><p>I fell into an uneasy seep, tinged with dreams of reaching darkness and a single white eye to match my own. </p><p>When I awoke, my room was lit by the afternoon sun and the curtains had been drawn back from my window. A mug rested on my nightstand with a covering on top, and I placed my hand hesitantly against the ceramic. Still warm. Sister Marta must have kept to her word and brought me some broth for lunch. I struggled to sit up in my bed and drew the mug close to myself, inhaling the steam before taking a sip. </p><p>The broth was welcome as I sat and rested, taking deep and steadying breaths. The nausea had abated almost entirely, though I was still dizzy. I drained the mug and placed it back onto my nightstamp, wiping the back of my mouth on my bicep as I stood and moved towards the window. I swore quietly to myself when I kicked something heavy, and looked down to see the book.</p><p>“Shit,” I mumbled as I picked it up. Sister Marta must have seen it, as it was laying in plain sight. Almost instantly the warm from the book invaded my senses again and I felt myself growing stronger, throwing off the cold that seemed to have gripped me when I woke up. My crucifix hung heavy and cold against my chest, and I eyed it for a moment before looking at the book once more. “Tell me how to reach you,” I said, hoping that the book would respond… That I wasn’t insane. </p><p>
  <em> Your mind will guide the way. Come to me, Sister.  </em>
</p><p>“If I come to you… I won’t be a Sister anymore, will I?” It was a stupid question, but the answer surprised me. </p><p>
  <em> Si, of a different sort. Come. Come.  </em>
</p><p>The voice grew impossible to resist, and before I knew it, I found myself at the small closet in my bedroom. I pulled open the door and found a small bag I had stashed away in the back, and hastily folded my habits into it. I tossed in the rest of my underwear and tights, as well as an extra pair of shoes as well. Finally, I took the book into my hands and stared deeply into the cover for a moment, making the final decision in my mind. </p><p>“I’m coming. What do I call you?” The embarrassment of speaking to an inanimate object flares inside of me again as I shake my head and move towards my window, unlocking it and hurling it open. As I stick one leg out the window, the answer comes. </p><p>
  <em> You call me Papa.  </em>
</p><p>“Alright, Papa…” I start, grunting with effort as I duck through the small window and make the short drop to the ground below. The heels of my shoes dig into the softened Earth and I reel slightly, leaning back heavily against the wall of my convent for balance as I yank them free. “Looks like I’m coming.”  Without stopping to think or renege on my decision I started off, my feet instinctively moving towards the cliff that bordered my town. The castle loomed high above me, and I swallowed hard as I steeled myself. </p><p>The path that led to the base of the cliff was easy enough to find and navigate. The sign posts throughout the town that had bore the name of the castle had all been scoured or burned away, which left me with a convenient trail to follow as I made my way towards it. At the base of the path that wound up the steep, rocky cliff, I found myself stopped by a wrought iron gate. It had the same odd cross design that I had found in the book carved into the metal, as chains held the gate shut. It stretched the expanse of the road and I huffed a sigh. </p><p>
  <em> Let me get that for you, sorella. </em>
</p><p>I stepped back with a shocked gasp as the chains fell to the old and weathered cobblestones, the gate swinging open towards me on silent hinges. Though the iron was mottled with rust, it made no sounds as it opened, yawning open like a mouth waiting for me to enter. I took another deep breath and moved forward, hardly jumping when it clanged shut behind me, and chains wound back around it like live snakes. </p><p>The thick woods welcomed me into the all consuming darkness with a silence that settled on my ears like a blanket. It was dark and still, but I felt no fear. In the distance, a wolf howled alone and I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle at the sound. Besides the wolf, however, there were no sounds within the thicket of trees. The path itself lay clear of any forest debris that I had expected to find after the storm last night, and seemed to be very well maintained. </p><p>Before long, I was panting as the slope of the path grew steeper. My legs burned and ached, and my feet protested any movement inside of my heeled shoes. I stopped to consider the drawbacks of removing them for a moment, before deciding that it was a necessity. I unhooked the buckle on either shoe before stepping out of them and carrying them in one hand, continuing up the path slightly slower, as I attempted to dodge the still standing puddles of water in my stocking-clad feet. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours I arrived at the base of the castle. As I expected from the view down below, it was in ruins. A large bell sat embedded into the cobbles in front of the entrance, a large crack running along the surface of it. It was golden, and embossed with the same sigil I had seen down below on the gates. Weeds grew between the stones unchecked, and pieces of stone lay scattered around the ground in front of me. I bent down and picked one up, weighing it in my hand before tossing it aside.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve arrived.” I started, looking up towards the entryway. A tall and poised woman was standing there, leaning slightly against the bell and regarding me with piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a similar fashion to me, I noted with some surprise. A smart black dress hugged her frame, which she accessorized with a black blazer and a large silver necklace… that same sigil again. On her feet, nearly the same shoes that I had removed not long ago. </p><p>“Who are you?” I asked, picking my way carefully across the debris towards her. She held out a hand towards me with a smile, and I took it without thinking. Her hand was warm as she clasped mine, patting the top of my hand fondly with her other. Her smile reached her eyes easily, and I felt instantly calm.</p><p>“You may call me the Sister Imperator. I’m glad to see you’ve made it home safely.” My heart squeezed at her words. Home. I’d never had a proper one, being raised as an orphan, and the thought of having a true home was enough to bring tears prickling to my eyes. </p><p>“The book said… Papa was the one who called to me. Am I to meet with him?” </p><p>“Soon, child. Let’s get you inside and warmed up. We’ll get some food into that belly and a nice warm drink, I think. Then we can go through all of the introductions and explanations that I’m sure you want.” Her eyes left mine and traveled down my body to rest on my crucifix. “You are of the faith? Catholic?” </p><p>My own eyes dropped to the necklace hanging between my breasts as my hand came up to grip it. A million thoughts whorled through my mind before it landed on one that I was sure of: this place already felt more like home than anywhere else I’d ever been. I squeezed the cross tightly in my fist before tugging it, snapping the chain from around my neck. The silver chain dangled from my palm for a moment before I tossed it to the ground.</p><p>“No longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which I Get A Job.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see you are already comfortable with the attire of a Sibling, then. Our congregation is made up of men and women, and everyone in between.” The Sister Imperator, as she had called herself, walked me through the entrance and into a hidden door, well secluded in the stone work of the old castle. The door had led to a hidden back room, opening up into a floor plan that seemed open and spacious. How had I never noticed the size of the building? Or that it wasn’t a ruin after all?</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes Sister. It comes quite naturally to me.” I craned my neck as she spoke, looking along the vaulted ceiling where gargoyles perched, embedded in the stone with canine grins. The ceiling itself was spacious and the stone was gilded in gold filigree where it allowed for embellishment. Every so often we passed a tapestry, and I had to wrench my eyes from it to continue following the Sister.</p><p>“The castle belongs to the family Emeritus, the leaders of our church. We’ve turned it into a makeshift Abbey of sorts, so I’m sure that you’ll feel quite comfortable here. I’ve been told that some of the dorm rooms are drafty, so be sure to let one of the other Siblings know if you have need for extra blankets. Or we could find you a Fire Ghoul to borrow to stoke your fire place.” I stumbled a little at her words.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A Ghoul.” She stopped in front of another tapestry and gestured to it. Sewn into the fabric was a depiction of Hell-- or at least, how humans imagined it to be. Figures lept from the flames with horns and tails, claws extended towards the sky. On a rock at the top of the tapestry was a man depicted in a bright white robe and a papal mitre, his hands outstretched towards the sky as well. “The first Ghouls were summoned by our Papa Nihil’s grandfather.” She paused for a moment, tilting her head in contemplation. “We’ve since lost his name to time. If Papa knows, he isn’t sharing.” </p><p>“Are they all named Papa, then?” I asked, studying the tapestry further. </p><p>“Not quite. We call them all Papa as a title of respect, but they are known numerically as well.” Sister Imperator motioned for me to continue walking as she led me to a large door at the end of the hall.</p><p>“And their real names?”</p><p>“Are not spoken of. That is one of the first rules you must learn, new one. If you, perchance, learn of a Papa’s name, do not speak it. Names have power-- you know this?” She paused with her hand on the door, the ornate and gilded handle looking large in her hand.</p><p>“Yes, Sister. I do. In our teachings at my convent we learn that names give someone power over you, as God commanded the angels by their Enochian names.” She nodded and smiled and I felt the surge of satisfaction that came along with acing a test in one of my courses. I wanted to make this woman happy, I realized. “In addition, it was said that demons can be cast back to Hell using their given names.”</p><p>“Correct, Lunaria.” I started a little at my name-- I didn’t think I had given it. “Come along, I’m sure that the Papa Nihil would like to meet you. You’ve been a topic of conversation among the higher clergy recently. I believe he’s in chambers currently, along with his eldest son.” </p><p>“And what do I call him? His son?” I felt stupid for asking the question, but my mind was dizzy with the intake of information. If what she was telling me was correct, then everything I was taught in my convent had been true. Demons were here on Earth, and not only were they here, but I was sharing a building with them. My face felt flush with excitement-- never before in my previous faith had I felt this alive.</p><p>“You may call him Papa, or his numerical designation-- Primo.” The Sister smiled at me and pulled open the door, grunting a little as it stuck. When it swung wide my jaw dropped, stepping forward into the large room in wonder. </p><p>Like the previous hallway, the ceilings were vaulted and covered in ornate paintings and gold filigree. The room itself was longer than it was wide, with a large throne at the forefront of the chamber. A few pews were situated towards the front of the room, but I gathered that this room was not meant for worship-- but rather, leading. To the side of the throne was a dias, draped in a small piece of cloth that resembled the preacher’s pulpit from my former place of worship.</p><p>“What room is this?” I asked, continuing to step forward and survey my surroundings. The room was lit by a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, as well as sconces along the walls.</p><p>“This is the papal throne room. It’s only used during ascension or if the upper Clergy has an announcement. Occasionally it will be used for trials.” The Sister Imperator walked slightly behind me, her hand trailing along the backs of the pews. “The current Papa in charge will hand down judgements from his seat in the throne.”</p><p>“And who is the current Papa in charge?” I asked, wincing as I realized the answer would probably just be “Papa”. The similarities between my religion and this church were striking, but the differences were just as obvious.</p><p>“That would be Papa Emeritus the Second. Referred to as Secondo, colloquially. He is the second eldest son of the Papal Nihil.”</p><p>“Italian and not Latin?” I started, feeling my face screw up in confusion. “Then,” I struggled to remember what she had told me previously. “Primo is no longer in charge? Nor is his Father?” I turned to face the Sister as I spoke, but my eyes quickly left her to continue taking in the beautiful room.</p><p>“He is not, correct. They are still referred to as their papal titles, but they no longer head the church. You would do well to obey them, though.” She began to walk towards the back of the room, gesturing to a small door in an alcove. “Come along, there’s much left to see, and I promised you would make an appearance before turning in for the night.”</p><p>“Yes, Sister.” I bowed my head dutifully as I was used to doing, turning on my heel to follow her through the small door. It opened with a creak when the Sister pushed on it, utilizing her shoulder to make the old hinges work. </p><p>She led me through it with a stately wave of her hand, and I was more than happy to oblige. It opened into a more typical looking Abbey entrance hall, large and circular with a statue in the center. Except where a statue of the Virgin Mary may usually sit was a large stone carving of what I knew to be Baphomet. Ruby crystals were inlaid where the eyes would be, and they glimmered and gleamed in the light of the candles resting at its feet. I tore my eyes away and noticed a trapdoor in the floor to the right of it, as well as two corridors that shot off to either side.</p><p>“The trapdoor there leads to the Ghoul dens. Most Siblings are restricted access to that area, unless specifically ordered by a Papa, or on Ghoul duty. You will more than likely never have to worry about that.” The Sister Imperator came to stand behind me, and dropped a comfortable hand onto my shoulder. “The corridor to the left is the Papal hallway. You will enter that hallway when asked or invited by a Papa, or when on cleaning duty.” She steered me towards the other hallway briefly. “This hallway is for Siblings. It leads to your dormitory, as well as the kitchens and the library.”</p><p>“You have a library?” My ears perked up. Reading in solitude was one of the few graces I had at my former convent, even if the literature was boring. I had a feeling that the books here would be much more interesting.</p><p>“Sathanas yes, child! I’ll have the Archbishop Copia show you around it. That’s more his domain than anyone elses. For now, let’s go visit Papa Nihil and get you all settled in for the evening.” As we began to walk towards the opposite corridor, I pointed towards two large oaken doors, nearly two stories tall and carved into a depiction of the fall of the Lucifer.</p><p>“What’s behind those doors?”</p><p>“That’s the Chapel, small one. I’ll have a Ghoul take you on a tour tomorrow for the rest of the Abbey.” I followed the Sister Imperator down the papal corridor, marveling at the stained glass windows that took up one whole side of the wall. We passed one of purple and gold, and another of green and silver. Each one depicted a man in skull paint in different poses of divinity-- snakes wound around the man in silver and green, while large black cats rested at the feet of the purple one. After passing one more glass panel of red and black with large potted plants in front of it, we stopped in front of one of white and gold.</p><p>“These are beautiful,” I commented, moving forward to study the golden one further. The man was standing tall, his arms raised into the air as a goat head shone in black above him. Around the goat was an inverted pentacle, the tip of the bottom point of the star glowing a bright red. The evening sun filtered through the window, casting the colours on to the floor of the corridor and over my feet.</p><p>“They are decades old, now. The newest one is for his youngest son, Papa Emeritus the Third.” The Sister gestured towards the purple stained glass window at the beginning of the corridor. “All of the Papas live across from the window that depicts them, and their chambers are off limits unless invited.” </p><p>She used this as a segue to direct me towards the door directly across from the gold and white stained glass, knocking on it swiftly and firmly. From inside I heard an elderly voice answer, calling to us to enter. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, holding it for me to enter before her. As I did, the first thing I noticed was a comfortably crackling fire in the sitting room, and the heady aroma of incense.</p><p>“Ah! Sister! You’ve brought the newest eh… Sister!” An old man in skull paint stood up and walked towards me, reaching his hands out for mine. I gave him my right hand and he took it warmly, smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of my hand. I loved him immediately. When he looked into my eyes I saw that they were cloudy with cataracts, but the left one was clearly white.</p><p>“Papa,” I said, inclining my head respectfully towards him. His smile grew broader and his grip on my hand tightened shortly before letting go. </p><p>“This one has respect! Good job, Sister Imperator. Leave us to talk, eh? Why don’t you go wrangle up a better habit and a grucifix for her?” The Sister Imperator nodded to him and tossed me a covert wink before leaving, pulling the door shut behind her. “Now, Sister… Come and sit. Let’s talk.” He moved his hand towards the sitting area and I complied, moving forward and taking a seat. It was only now that I noticed the other man sharing the space.</p><p>He greeted me with a warm smile like his father, but remained seated. He had a steaming cup of tea in one hand, and the other arm rested across his leg, which was crossed over the other comfortably. His robes, similar to his father’s, were black with red filigree and the same symbol strewn down the front. When he moved I could tell that the inside of the fabric was either silk or linen. </p><p>“Good evening Sister,” he said, inclining his head towards me and raising his cup. His left eye was white, and his skull paint seemed faded compared to his father. </p><p>“Papa,” I repeated, dipping my head to him as well before crossing my leg over the other, getting comfortable in the plush chair. </p><p>“Now then,” Papa Nihil groaned, taking his seat slowly once more. “Tell us how you have come to enter our Abbey, Sister. Do you believe you are here to stay?” The answer came to me quickly and I was surprised by the sincerity of it.</p><p>“I do, Papa. I’m already more comfortable here than in the convent I was raised in.” I took a deep breath and recounted my tale to the two men, who listened intently. I explained how I was orphaned as a baby and grew up in the Catholic faith, destined to be a Sister. When I began to explain the draw of the book, the older man nodded sagely and held up a finger.</p><p>“I enchanted that book many eons ago. I am glad to see that it found its way into your hands. Many years I’ve waited for someone to bring it back to me. May I see it?” I nodded and reached into my pack, pulling the book out and handing it to him. “Ahh… It still smells the same.”</p><p>“Father, if I may?” His son waited respectfully until Papa Nihil gave him the go ahead to begin speaking. “Sister Lunaria, are you quite certain that you’d prefer to dedicate your life to the adversary you studied for these past eighteen years?” I turned my head towards him and surveyed him intently before speaking.</p><p>“I am. All my life I’ve felt that I have a greater purpose. I never had a chance to know my parents, or a family. Only the rigid order and structure of religion. I’m already more comfortable here than I ever have been before.” I remembered briefly his position and finished speaking with a quick “Papa.”</p><p>“Hm. And you are willing to sing your praises to Him? Pray to Him at night? Bend the knee and subjugate yourself to Him? A higher power than even your God?” Papa Nihil interjected with a flap of his hand.</p><p>“Leave the child alone, eh? She has come to us for refuge, and who are we to turn her away?” Papa Nihil leaned forward and met my two-toned eyes with his cloudy ones. “She has the Eye of Providence, my son. She is meant to be with us.” I blinked, slightly taken aback-- the only comments I had ever received about my eye had been either nonchalant or negative. Some of the Sisters had claimed that I was marked by the devil. They whispered about me in hushed tones. I brought my hand to my eye self consciously before letting it drop.</p><p>“I was told that when I was a baby, my left eye was injured and the colour never developed. The nuns at my convent said I must have been hit in the same accident that took my parents.” Already the two were shaking their heads and frowning.</p><p>“You have been lied to, little Sister.” Primo leaned forward and made eye contact with me, his gaze firey and intense. “Have you not always felt the pull of greatness in your heart? Do you not see shadows in the corners and feel a kinship?” I fell silent, looking at my hands folded in my lap. He was right, of course, but I had never put words to the feelings until now. </p><p>“You’re right. I suppose I never thought of it in that way.” He sat back with a satisfied smile, looking to his father for confirmation. </p><p>“Tell me, Sister, what did you do at your former convent?” Papa Nihil reached for a cup of tea and took a long sip, his eyes peering at me from over the rim of the cup. </p><p>“I was in charge of the youth and the library. I taught the little ones.” A ghost of a smile lingered at my lips as I remembered the joyful shouts of the children in my convent, all orphans like myself. I did love them, and my heart gave a pang when I realized that they would be looking for me today. “I was good at it.” </p><p>“I see. Father, would it be a terrible idea if, perchance, we sent her to live with--”</p><p>“Not now. Let her be settled first. She still has to meet your brother, and take a tour of the Abbey. She doesn’t even have a rosary yet. It’s insane to attempt to place her at a work detail off campus. She can work in the library.” Papa Nihil leaned forward and picked up a rotary phone, dialing an extension quickly.</p><p>“I think you’ll be quite comfortable here, sorella.” Primo winked and nodded at me before busying himself with his tea once more. In the lull in conversation, I attempted to draw him in once more.</p><p>“The plants outside your stained glass window are beautiful. Are they yours?” I had clearly asked the right question as his eyes lit up brightly and he gave me a wide smile.</p><p>“Yes! Aren’t they so wonderful? I tend the gardens outside, and the orchards. Once you’re comfortable and settled you’ll have to come and see my greenhouse!” I smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded, genuinely happy for the invitation. </p><p>“I would love to, Papa. Do you do all of it yourself?” I asked, keeping an ear out for Papa Nihil’s muttered Italian conversation on the phone. </p><p>“Sathanas no, child. I have Earth Ghouls and Water Ghouls that help me to tend to it. It’s too much for an old man alone!” Another reference to Ghouls… As soon as I opened my mouth to inquire further, a knock sounded at the door. It was timid and hesitant, as if the person wasn’t quite sure that they should be knocking.</p><p>“Come in!” Papa Nihil called, reaching behind him and dragging a blanket from the back of his chair into his lap. The door opened slowly with a creak, and a man stuck his head into the room. He had mousy features, with short cropped brown hair and a rosy complexion. His top lip was lined with a dark black lipstick, and a large necklace hung at his chest-- the same sigil that appeared everywhere.</p><p>“You called for me, Papa.” The man stepped into the room and gave a short bow, wringing his hands in front of his chest nervously. </p><p>“Archbishop Copia! We have a new Sister of Sin in the Clergy,” Papa Nihil gestured towards me and I sat up a little bit straighter. “And she has made it known to me that she specialized in child care and library work. Perhaps you need an assistant in that library of yours?”</p><p>“I do, Papa. That would be wonderful.” He ducked his head into a swift nod and turned his eyes towards me. I was taken back briefly by the sight of his eyes-- mismatched, like mine and the Papa’s. Did everyone in this Abbey have the white eye? “Pleased to make your acquaintance Sister…” He let the title hang, waiting for me to supply my name. When I did, he rolled it off of his tongue like fine wine. “Lunaria… Come with me, Sister Lunaria. I’d be happy to show you my small home here in our Abbey.” </p><p>I stood and bowed my head towards the Papa’s, who remained seated by the fire. Papa Nihil waved a hand towards me and smiled broadly, waving me towards the door. Primo inclined his head towards me again, and reminded me to come by and see his gardens when I was given the chance. When I took my place in front of Archbishop Copia he smiled warmly again, and waved me through the door. As we walked down the corridor in the direction I had come from initially, he quizzed me on what I might know from my time in the Catholic convent. </p><p>“And what of the fall of Lucifer, Sister?” I opened my mouth to answer, but he held a hand up. “Before you answer me, know this. I was raised Catholic, like you. I rose to the rank of Bishop in my time there… I remember much of their teachings, as you were most likely taught them. Listen to me when I tell you this, Sister. Things are better here. You are understood. There is no fire and brimstone for you to fall into.”</p><p>“I--” I cut myself off, chewing at my lower lip for a moment before looking him in the eye once more. “I was always so afraid of the repercussions of my actions that I… I believe that I forgot how to live, Archbishop.” I smiled at him. “Although your title being the same as the church does soothe me.”</p><p>“I think it made it easier for me as well, Sister. The transition was… less than kind, for me. I left the church in disgrace.” He shook his head slightly as if to dispel the thoughts, and motioned to me to continue down the hall. We walked in silence for a moment more before he spoke again. “Papa Nihil has been so gracious to me as to allow me to run the library. The Ghouls are helpful as well. I fear I’m better at words on pages than conversations.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. I’ve always gotten along with books more than the people who write or read them. Archbishop, I’ve heard about these Ghouls but I’m unsure what… or who they are.” Copia huffed a laugh and glanced tot he side at me. He halted outside of a large door with “LIBRARY” emblazoned above it in gold.</p><p>“Now is as good a time as any to meet some, don’t you think?” He studied my apprehensive expression before explaining. “Ghouls are Hell-spawn servants. They serve us in our daily work, and do whatever they can to make things more comfortable for us here on Earth. They aren’t malevolent. No need to worry. Come, I’ll introduce you to mine.”</p><p>“Yours? You own them?” I asked as Copia brought his hand to the handle of the door.</p><p>“Yes and no. They own themselves, but each high ranking clergy member summons his or her own Ghouls when they’re promoted. Mine have been with me for a few years now, since I attained Archbishop. They’re loyal, and surprisingly loving… and very cat like.” He finished speaking and, before I could question him further, pulled open the door and stepped inside. </p><p>The library was as I had imagined it and more. Large, towering book cases laden with thick tomes tottered along the walls, some of them veering dangerously to the side with the weight. Small picnic benches were in between the shelves, with a large seating area against one wall, flush with a ceiling-to-floor window. The smell of parchment, leather and ink was heavy in the air along with that same scent of incense. A smile grew on my face as I saw the comforting fire in the seating area, as well as two steaming cups of liquid-- presumably tea.</p><p>“Shall we sit, Sister?” Copia stretched his arm out, motioning for me to join him by the fire. I sat down in the overly stuffed armchair, swinging my feet as they dangled uselessly off of the floor. Copia handed me a small saucer with the cup of tea and I took it gratefully. “Would you like sugar? Milk?” </p><p>“Please, both.” Copia looked behind me and motioned someone over. I turned around and only barely suppressed a gasp. </p><p>The person approaching was inhuman-- claws, a tail and horns. His face was a shining and chrome mask that seemed melded to his skin. The eyes underneath were glowing a pale blue as his tail swished back and forth excitedly. A large smile tugged his cheeks up into dimples, revealing pointed teeth behind his lips. He crept forward slowly, a plate in one hand and the other hand extended. As he got closer I noticed that he was dressed smartly, in a black vest and suit pants.</p><p>“Sister Lunaria, meet Rain. My Water Ghoul.” I nodded, dumbstruck, as the Ghoul came closer and held the plate out to me. Arranged neatly on the porcelain top was a small decanter of milk, and some sugar cubes. </p><p>“It’s been so long since we had someone new in the Abbey!” he said. His voice was nothing like I had expected-- instead, it was pitched like a man in his mid-twenties, and exuded friendliness. I couldn’t help it, and I smiled at him. </p><p>“Your name is Rain? Like the--”</p><p>“Precipitation, yes.” He wiggled the fingers of his free hand to simulate rain falling and his grin grew even wider. “Boss, can I sit? I wanna talk to the new one for a bit. It’s been ages!” Copia was already shaking his head.</p><p>“You’ll have plenty of time later, Rain. Papa Nihil has assigned her to work in the library. You’ll see her often. Go on back to the dens and let the others know to steer clear of the library for a few days. Not that most of them will have an issue with that.” Copia smiled dryly at Rain, who snickered as he nodded.</p><p>“Right on, you’re the boss.” He set the plate down on the table between us and looked to me once more. “Nice to meet you, Sister Lunaria. I hope you’ll be with us for a while.” I couldn’t stop the smile that I beamed back at him and watched as he left, whistling and tail swishing happily. </p><p>“They really are like big cats. Incredible! If only my Abbess could see this.” I suddenly remembered my own Abbey, far down below in the valley. I wondered if my absence had been noticed yet. </p><p>“Mm, thoughts of home? That will happen often, especially as the similarities become more and more jarring.” I was already shaking my head.</p><p>“That place was never home. I only felt accepted by the children there, and they’re… Not the best company.” Copia started to laugh, a cute chuckling sound. </p><p>“I understand. I’m good with children myself, but the conversation… Lacking.” He tipped his head towards me and winked, and I laughed. A smile curved his lips upwards and he took a sip of tea to hide it, but I could still see his mustache curling. “The children you’ll find here are nothing like that. Most of the children here are Ghoul kits.”</p><p>“Kits?” I raised an eyebrow. “They breed?”</p><p>“No, no. They have kits. Breeding implies that they rut like animals. I assure you, Ghouls are entirely human in the matter of anatomy, sex and--”</p><p>“Okay! I eh… I meant only that they have children as other species do?” My face was growing flushed and hot, only deepening in my embarrassment. Things of that nature were never spoken of at my convent, and if they were, they were shut down quickly the Mother Superior. I was educated in that area of course, but discussing it out loud was a different matter entirely. When I looked at Copia, I noticed his face flushing as well.</p><p>“My apologies, Sister. I forgot briefly who I was speaking to. Sex is viewed very openly here, and you may see or hear things that are eh… Sinful to you.” He flashed a quick smile before clearing his throat and continuing. “You know your letters?”</p><p>“Yes. Latin, French, and English.”</p><p>“Fluent?”</p><p>“Yes, Archbishop.” I took another sip of tea, draining the small cup before leaning forward to set it on the table between us. “Forgive me for asking but, where am I expected to sleep? It’s getting late and I had such a long walk.”</p><p>“You walked here? From your Abbey?” His eyes widened in shock as I nodded. “You walked nearly ten miles, Sister! Come, let’s get you to a shower and a bed. As my assistant, you’ll be living in the small chamber behind the library. It’s quite small, I apologize, but I believe you’ll be comfortable here. I am always just next door if you need anything.” </p><p>Copia stood and guided me towards the back of the library, one hand on the small of my back. I was so tired, and I had only noticed it when I sat and drank the warm tea. My lids felt heavy, and my limbs sluggish. My feet ached with every step and my back hurt from carrying my pack. He led me to a small, out of the way door, and pushed it open to reveal a modest but comfortable bedroom. </p><p>“Thank you, Archbishop. What time is morning mass? I’ll have to set an alarm.” I moved into the room and set my pack down on the floor, putting a hand to the bed and testing the mattress.</p><p>“Tomorrow is Sunday, Sister. We have Saturday mass. Tomorrow is a rest day. I’ll come and collect you around noon, and I’ll walk you through your new duties here. Rest.” Copia gave me another smile and pulled the door shut, leaving me alone in the small room that was to be my home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me on tumblr @gasolineghuleh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which I Get Soaked.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up late the next morning to a loud knocking on my door, startling me into a gasp as I sat up quickly. The analog clock beside my bed read 11:45 am. I called out that I was coming before swinging my feet out of the bed and onto the cold stone floor. A moment of confusion fogged my brain before I remembered where I was. Right. A Satanic Abbey, quite similar to my old one. I found an overly plump black robe on a coat stand near the door and pulled it on, tying it off in front of me in a large loop. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” I said as I pulled open the door. The Archbishop was standing there, holding a tray of fruit and a still steaming tea pot. “Good morning! I didn’t intend to sleep in, I--”</p><p>“Hush, Sister. It’s quite alright. Would you care to join me for breakfast after you get dressed? I managed to snag some fresh fruit for us before the Ghouls got to it.” He gave me a soft smile and I found myself returning it easily, before remembering my initial confusion this morning.</p><p>“Dressed… I don’t think I have any clothes, except for what I was wearing last night. I can’t exactly wear my old habit.” I chewed on my lower lip for a moment before looking back up at him. “Is there a laundry room nearby? I’m sure I could--”</p><p>“Sister, if you’ll just turn around?” When I didn’t, Copia huffed an exasperated sigh. “Your closet has already been stocked with clothing for all seasons. Rain brought some this morning while you slept. At the sitting area, I think, then?” He gave a little self satisfied nod and left, his robes spinning around his feet as he turned. </p><p>I clicked the door shut quietly and turned around, moving to the closet along the far side of the wall. When I pulled it open, I saw that he was right. Black habits of various lengths hung in the closet, ordered and arranged by length and thickness. A few veils hung off to one side, and different shoes were paired off together on the floor of the closet. I took a moment to calm myself with deep breaths-- this was already more clothing than I had ever owned. </p><p>Reaching inside the closet, I chose a habit of medium length and small heeled shoes. I was comfortable in most heel heights, but I had planned on asking the Cardinal for a further tour of the Abbey. In the dresser next to the closet I found drawers full of stockings, socks, and underwear. My face flushed when I thought of the Ghoul carrying these in for me while I slept. I quickly grabbed a pair of stockings and sat on the bed, pulling them on and marveling at how smooth and new they were. At my old convent, I was lucky to receive stockings that had only been worn ten or so times. </p><p>When I was fully dressed I stood in front of the full length mirror by the closet, looking at myself for a long while. It had been years since I had seen myself in well fitting clothes, let alone seen myself at all. Large mirrors were banned in my convent, as they only sought to lure us into the sin of Pride. Now, I gazed at myself intently, bringing a hand to my face and stroking my cheek, still amazed at the reflection in the mirror. </p><p>My skin was smooth and soft, as pale as the porcelain tea pot that the Archbishop had carried. The habit I had chosen hugged my frame well and ended just below my knees. The stockings only accentuated my legs, and the small heels looked dainty on me. My hair, a pale lavender bordering on lilac, cascaded around my face in waves. I had never been able to show my hair, or even have it not tied up previously. I ran my fingers through it and smiled before looking into my own eyes. One eye, my right, matched my hair in colour. The other eye, however, was a piercing white. I brought my hand to my eye as I remembered my meeting with Papa Nihil and his son. Did my eye mean something?</p><p>Another knock at my door startled me out of my thoughts and I moved quickly to it, swinging it open a bit faster than I had intended. Outside was Copia, wearing a sheepish smile as his hand hovered in front of him mid-knock.</p><p>“Apologies, Sister. I wanted to make sure that you were getting on alright. You seem to be okay.” He ended his statement with a nervous chuckle, bowing his head quickly towards me in apology. “Yes, I’ll uh. I’ll meet you at the sitting area.”</p><p>“That sounds fine, Archbishop. I’ll be there momentarily.” I left my door open as I went back to my closet, pulling out a thin veil. I combed my hair back with my fingers before pinning the veil in place at my hairline, allowing the material to cover the hair on the back of my head. The veil covered the top of my head, laying neatly on the hair in the back to partially conceal it as well. I wasn’t quite ready to give up the convenience of having my hair kept out of my face. </p><p>I looked around the small room one more time before turning to leave, pulling the door shut behind me. I noted briefly that there was no lock on the door, something that I found curious but not too surprising. Turning away from it, I walked down the small hallway that the Archbishop had led me down the night before. It opened up into the library proper, and I was able to navigate easily back to the sitting area. The windows had been cranked open, and a nice breeze wafted through, carrying with it the scent of oranges and honeysuckle. </p><p>“Good morning, Archbishop,” I said, fluffing my habit slightly as I sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. In front of me was a small coffee table, laden with the platter that he had been carrying outside of my room. A few books rested beside it, with reading glasses perched carefully on top. Alongside the books was a notepad with hastily scrawled messages in a curling and beautiful font.</p><p>“Sister,” Copia started, flushing slightly. “I apologize for interrupting you as you got ready. I wasn’t sure you could find everything. Rain has a penchant for hiding small things. I see you don’t have your grucifix?” </p><p>“My--” I brought a hand to my neck, where my crucifix used to hang. “My what? You mean my crucifix? I tossed it aside when I first arrived.” Copia was already shaking his head. He pulled his own necklace from the confines of his robes, holding it up for me to see. </p><p>“A grucifix, Sister. It’s the Clergy’s symbol. Sort of an inverted cross, yes?” I leaned forward slightly to see the object better, nodding when I could make it out clearly: an inverted cross with what appeared to be a G at the base of it, forming the base of the cross. </p><p>“I didn’t see one in my room, but it’s possible that I overlooked it.” Copia waved a hand in dismissal, tucking his necklace back into his robes. </p><p>“We will find you one, along with a rosary. For now, though, we eat.” He gestured towards the platter on the table, picking up the teapot. He poured us both a cup and I took mine gratefully, taking a deep sip as I looked out the window. </p><p>“Papa Emeritus the First, I believe, mentioned that he maintained a garden and orchard here. Do you think you could take me there after we eat? It’s been a long time since I saw flowers blooming anywhere but in a vase or at the foot of the cross.” </p><p>“That would be the First, yes. Of course, Sister. I will show you anything you wish to see. I would like for us to make time for you to meet Papa Emeritus the Second. He’s currently in charge of the Clergy.” Copia leaned forward once more and moved the glass topper from over the fruit, taking a strawberry and biting into it. He covered his mouth with a leather gloved hand as he chewed. “Secondo is stricter than his father and brothers, but he has a heart in there somewhere.”</p><p>“Stricter how?” I asked, leaning forward myself and taking an orange. I dug my fingernails into it and began peeling the rind, taking out a pulpy piece of flesh and biting into it.</p><p>“He’s fond of penitent punishment. If you screw up in any way, he’s likely to make you do some Hail Lilith’s and kneel at the altar for a few hours, in relative silence. It’s the silence that gets to you after a while.” I cocked my head, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before responding. </p><p>“Lilith? I remember that name from my teachings at the convent. She was Adam’s first wife, punished for being too strong headed.” Copia nodded, gesturing for me to continue. “She refused to bow to Adam’s will, and wanted to be his equal rather than have him be superior to her.”</p><p>“Yes. She’s revered by us for being the icon for feminine sexuality, and freedom.” Copia took another bite of his strawberry before speaking again. “Primo was fond of physical punishment. He liked to have his Ghouls spank you a few times to get the message across.” I felt my face flush. </p><p>“And the Third?” I asked, willing myself to remain calm. </p><p>“No one is quite sure, yet. He hasn’t come into power. He’s currently stationed out of the Abbey. Kept making problems for his brother.” Copia paused for a moment, a ghost of a smile upturning his lips. “He’s a troublemaker. Little too much free will in that one.”</p><p>“Too much? I thought here of all places, excess would be welcomed.”</p><p>“There comes a point.” Copia smiled broader. “The Third is a bit too fond of excess. Partying to excess. Drinking to excess. Eating to excess. Only the finest, of course. His chambers were… something else.” He raised an eyebrow and looked at me again, his white eye piercing. “Fucking to excess.”</p><p>“Oh!” I fumbled my orange, dropping it slightly before recovering and catching it, gripping it a bit too tightly. Copia leaned back in his chair, laughing as he swung one leg over the other. </p><p>“I wanted to see what kind of reaction that would prompt and I was not disappointed! Apologies, Sister.” I waved a hand, feeling my face burning red.</p><p>“I suppose I need to get used to language like that. It’s more common out here, in the real world.” I dug my fingers back into my orange, pulling out more of the fruit and eating it slowly. “Not to change the topic from the Third’s sordid affairs, Archbishop, but is this orange from Papa’s orchard?” </p><p>“Oh yes. Most of the fruit and herbs that are used in the Abbey come directly from his gardens and orchards. They’re a labor of his love.” Copia leaned forward and took an apple from the bowl, looking at it for a moment before taking a large bite. </p><p>“Absolutely delicious,” I mumbled around the fruit in my mouth. I remembered my manners a moment later and held a hand to my mouth, giggling. Copia returned the laugh, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence as we ate. The sun was warm where I sat, and I sighed happily-- I could definitely see myself here, happy and content.</p><p>“Are you ready for a tour, Sister?” Copia asked, brushing his hands down the front of his robe as he stood up. I stood as well, moving to take the platter off of the table. “No, no. The Ghouls will attend to it. Come along.” </p><p>I followed Copia out of the library and down the long hallway, back towards the main entryway. Again, I saw the statue of the Baphomet with softly glowing black candles at its feet. Ignoring Copia for a moment I moved forward to stand beneath the statue, looking up into the shining ruby eyes. I closed my own eyes for a brief respite, wishing for a positive future before moving back to rejoin my guide.</p><p>“A small prayer, Sister?” he commented, raising one brow.</p><p>“I figure it couldn’t hurt.” He smiled down at me and nodded, gesturing towards the large twin oaken doors at the back of the room.</p><p>“Shall we proceed to the Chapel, then?” I nodded and moved with him towards the doors, which he pulled open with ease. The doors moved on well oiled hinges and swung outward noiselessly. “This is where we have mass, and where Papa addresses his congregation. The throne room that I’m sure the Sister Imperator walked you through is next to useless. Papa only uses it if we have foreign dignitaries here.” Copia flapped a hand in derision towards the throne room behind us. </p><p>“I see. And the sermons?” I asked, moving forward ahead of him slightly and surveying my surroundings. It resembled a Catholic church, with high lofted ceilings and squat wooden pews. The pews themselves were well worn, with a candle holder screwed into the wood on each end. Extinguished red and black candles waited in them, drippings of cooled wax adorning each candle. The smell of incense hung in the air, cloying but comforting all the same.</p><p>“Held regularly on Saturday evening. You won’t be expected to know any hymns or prayers. Papa prefers a call and response sort of worship… Or he just likes to hear himself speak.” I turned around to see Copia grinning at me, the small defiance of the Clergy’s leader clearly bringing him a sort of joy. </p><p>“Is that a confessional booth?” I asked, turning to the familiar wooden box at the back of the Chapel. I moved towards it, opening the door and peering inside. There was a small stool with a cushion on it, along with a smaller cushion on the floor, facing an iron grill. If my memory served me correctly, there would be a bench on the other side for the priest, or Papa in this case.</p><p>“Yes, Sister. We hear sins regularly. The Papas tend to the booth on designated days of the week in the evening. A Cardinal is usually on call as well, but we seem to have lost ours. There is a vacancy,” he responded, sounding hopeful. I turned back to face him, my hands held together at the small of my back.</p><p>“Is someone looking for a promotion?” I teased, watching as he struggled to hide his smile. “If I remember my hierarchy correctly, Archbishop, the next rank for you to be promoted to is Cardinal. The black robe looks nice on you, but I think you’d look swell in a red cassock.” </p><p>“I-- Sister-- That is--” Copia stammered for a moment before giving in and sighing. “I’m going for the promotion, yes. Seeing as how I am currently the only Archbishop in residence, I’m quite certain it’s mine.” He was clearly hiding a smile, which I attempted to goad out of him. </p><p>“That’s wonderful! You’ll make a wonderful Cardinal! It rolls right off the tongue!” I beamed at him, truly happy for my new found friend. </p><p>“Thank you, Sister.” He cleared his throat. “The rest of the tour, perhaps?” I nodded in acquiescence and he motioned for me to move to the front of the Chapel. “Obviously, Papa’s pulpit is at the front of the Chapel. The front rows are always reserved for his brothers, father, and the Sister Imperator, as well as the resident Cardinal.” He flushed when I nudged him with my elbow. “Ah! Here we are, just what I was looking for.” </p><p>“Hm?” I queried, my attention still drawn to the pulpit. It was clad in a large swath of silver and green fabric, a grucifix embroidered onto the front. When I turned back to Copia, he was holding one in his hand, along with what looked like a rosary.</p><p>“Here, let me,” he started, fastening the necklace behind me when I turned around for him. He hand brushed my cheek and I felt my breath catch in my throat for a moment. “Then… Like this.” He gently turned me around and took my hand, winding the rosary into a makeshift bracelet around my wrist, until the grucifix dangled from my pulse point. “There. Now you look the part of a proper Sister.”</p><p>He looked down at me with kindness in his eyes and my heart stuttered in my chest. I’d never been looked at with kindness, not even from my Mother Superior. As I gazed back at him, I felt my eyes slide to his lips-- plump and pink, save for the top lip, a painted black. My tongue darted out to wet my own, and I watched as his breathing hitched just perceptively. A flush rose farther up my face and I asked a question, any question, to draw attention away from that fact.</p><p>“How long does mass usually take?” I braced myself for the standard answer of three hours minimum, and blinked in surprise when the answer instead, was,</p><p>“An hour. Perhaps two if Papa has chosen a special topic for the evening.” He blinked quickly, just as surprised by the small moment as I was. He took note of my expression and laughed, a clear and ringing sound. “It was a change for me as well. I was used to being the dutiful altar boy, kneeling for sometimes four hours while the priests droned on and on about being penitent.”</p><p>“But how--”</p><p>“Time doesn’t matter as much here. It isn’t how long you kneel, but that you kneel to begin with. It isn’t how many prayers you do, but that they are done at all.” Copia cocked his head, smiling softly at me. “You remind me of myself, Sister. So new and so eager… For all things. Come, let’s find Secondo.”</p><p>“Is he kind?” I felt childish asking the question, but I knew the former priests purely on reputation alone before I met them. </p><p>“As kind as he needs to be. Just address him with respect and you’ll be alright. I suppose we’ll find him in his chambers. You’ll be with me, so it’s allowed this time.” I nodded my understanding as we exited the Chapel by a small side corridor that connected directly to the papal hallway. </p><p>“His is the green stained glass window, right?” I asked, stopping in front of it. A man in a black robe, gilded with green and silver, stared down with derision beneath his skull paint. A snake wound its way up the staff he held in his left hand, the tongue flicking out towards him. A small shiver of anticipation coursed through me as we approached his door. Copia gave me a reassuring smile before knocking.</p><p>“Si, si. Un momento.” His voice was deeper than I expected as he called out through the door. Italian again, I noted. Perhaps I would need to brush up on my rudimentary understanding of the language. True to his word, the door swung open a moment later to reveal Papa Emeritus the Second in all of his glory. His face paint and robes matched the stained glass façade behind me, and my eyes widened at seeing the portrait become flesh. </p><p>“Papa, this is our newest Sister. We picked her up from the local convent down the mountain. I am giving her a tour of the Abbey.” Copia had taken on a more respectful tone as he ducked his head in reverence to him. “I thought it prudent for her to meet you as well.” Secondo squinted slightly, looking down his nose at me.</p><p>“Your name, child?” His voice was gravelly, and the combination of his voice, the white eye and his face paint gave me the chills.</p><p>“Lunaria, Papa. My name is Lunaria.” I ducked my head as I had done with the other Papa’s. He stretched out his hand, beckoning palm up for me to give him mine. When I extended my hand he took it swiftly, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. </p><p>“We are blessed to have you join us, Sister Lunaria. Please, think of me as a friend. If there’s anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask it.” He smiled and I was reassured slightly. Only the face paint was scary-- the man beneath it was not. </p><p>“Of course, Papa. Thank you.” </p><p>“Archbishop, I’m sure you’ve taught her how to address the Clergy?” Papa raised an eyebrow at my companion, who shook his head.</p><p>“I thought it better for her to hear instructions from you.” </p><p>“Very well. Sister, I’m sure you’re aware of the many different ways to address members of the Catholic clergy?” His hand tightened on mine for a moment until I nodded. When he spoke again, he dropped my hand gently. “You may address me, or my brothers, in a number of manners. Papa, His Dark Excellency, or our numerical titles are all acceptable. Does this make sense, child?”</p><p>“Yes, Papa. You mean to say that I can call you Secondo?” </p><p>“Exactly so.” </p><p>“This already seems less rigid than the Catholic church.” Copia chuckled beside me before moving his hand to the small of my back, moving to turn me away from the door. “Nice to meet you, Papa. I look forward to hearing your sermons at mass.” As Copia led me away, I heard Papa repeating my name under his breath as he shut the door. </p><p>“He seems very stern and strict, but he’s quite a good leader. He’s managed to bring a lot of new blood into the Clergy.” Copia walked with me back towards the main room of the Abbey, back to the statue of the Baphomet. “Down the other hallway, past the library, are the kitchens and the other dormitory areas.”</p><p>“Why am I not living in the dorms?” I asked, furrowing my brows slightly as I looked in that direction.</p><p>“You were assigned a work detail that can possibly have you working past curfew. Papa doesn’t want you to be working and be caught by a Ghoul reinforcing curfew. You’ll have no restrictions as long as you stay in the library area. That’s my jurisdiction. The only place in the Abbey where I have complete control.” He smiled, looking a bit smug.</p><p>“So you have control of everything that happens in the library, then?” I asked, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye as we continued walking. He nodded. “So you have control of me then?” As I suspected, his steps faltered slightly as my words sunk in. </p><p>“In a… sense… yes,” he finally admitted. His face was flushed. “You seem to know a lot for a former nun,” he accused. It was my turn to flush, caught in my own game.</p><p>“Yes, well. Magazines tended to find their way into the convent, you know. My Sisters and I had more than enough resources at our disposal to learn these kinds of things. Not to mention visiting priests, and--”</p><p>“Yes, yes! I remember well.” Copia’s face was bright red as he swung open a hidden door in an alcove beside the library entrance. “Shit.” I began to ask what was wrong when he moved aside for me to see. The small door led outside the Abbey, towards the gardens. A deluge of rain was falling, in stark contrast to the sunny and beautiful weather of only hours before.</p><p>“Archbishop?” I started. I chewed my lip as he turned to look at me, a sour expression on his face. “Didn’t we leave the library windows open?”</p><p>“Fuck!” Copia shouted, turning and moving quickly to the library door beside us. He swung it open as I followed him, both of us moving quickly towards the sitting area where we had left the windows open. I skidded slightly on the wet stone floor before colliding with the wall of windows with a thud. </p><p>I grabbed the ancient metal crank and turned it with some effort, winching the window closed in small incremental movements. Beside me Copia did the same, closing two windows in the time I took to close one. He helped me with the last one, his warm leather-clad hand covering mine as we worked together to turn the old crank. Finally, with all of the windows closed, we allowed ourselves to slide down the wall of windows to sit on the floor with a watery splash.</p><p>“You can say it, Sister,” Copia intoned, his head in his hands. I looked around the ruined sitting area, blinking slowly. The books that we had left on the table were waterlogged, as well as the floor we were both sitting on now. Already I could feel the water seeping through my stockings and drenching my habit. My veil was soaked through as well, and I shook my head, watching as it slid down across my face to fall into my lap. I lifted my hand from the puddle that it rested in before dropping it back down with a splash. The rug under the chairs was saturated, and a stack of books beside me were thoroughly soaked.</p><p>“Fuck,” I said simply. There was a moment of stunned silence from the Archbishop before he began laughing-- loud, heaving laughs that sounded like they were coming from his belly. Before long, I was laughing as well, leaning heavily against him and squeezing my eyes shut, my arms wrapped around my stomach as I laughed.</p><p>“Oh, Sister. Oh, it’s good to have someone here, after all these years.” Copia brushed a gloved finger under his eyes, wiping away tears of laughter. He patted my leg fondly, and I was surprised at myself when I didn’t jump away from the contact. “I know I can technically order you, but… Will you help me with this mess?” He turned to look at me and his expression made me laugh again. </p><p>“Of course I will! It’s my job, isn’t it?” I said, standing up slowly and putting my hands to the small of my back, popping it as I did so. I extended a hand to Copia and he took it, using my arm as leverage to stand up as well. “You can order me if you want to, Archbishop.” </p><p>“Don’t say it like that.” Copia narrowed his eyes at me slightly.</p><p>“Why not?” I feigned innocence. The charade broke when Copia rolled his eyes into a smile, waggling his finger at me.</p><p>“I think you’re going to be trouble, Sister Lunaria. Trouble indeed.” I returned his smile and cast my gaze around the library, groaning when I noticed the other open windows on the other side of the large room.</p><p>“Archbishop,” I said, bringing my arm up to point in that direction.</p><p>“Fuck,” we said together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blessed Yule! Come yell at me @gasolineghuleh on tumblr! I love to hear your feedback and thoughts about where we're headed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which I Meet The Ghouls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Archbishop groaned as we sat heavily in the water sodden chairs. The dampness made my habit cling to me in an almost overwhelming mass of black fabric. It was waterlogged, and I could tell that it was clearly much heavier than it had been when I put it on. The fabric felt suctioned to my skin, revealing the curves of my body in a way that I hadn’t been able to in years-- not since developing them.</p><p>“Well Sister, eh… It looks like we have our work cut out for us for the next couple of weeks.” Copia waved a hand towards the books scattered along the floor, slowly soaking up water into their thirsty pages. “Luckily I keep the oldest tomes in my offices. No real loss if I have to throw out yet another copy of the Lesser Keys of Solomon.” He laughed to himself and then quieted when he noticed my lack of laughter.</p><p>“I’m unsure what that is, Archbishop. I’m sorry.”  He looked confused for a moment and then flapped his hand towards me, waving it off.</p><p>“You are new, it’s expected.” He turned to face me, wincing when the chair made an uncomfortably wet squelching sound. “The Keys of Solomon is a textbook detailing the different demons in the circles of Hell, and their sigils. It’s a lexicon, of sorts.” </p><p>“So Ghouls?” I asked, confusion tinging my voice.</p><p>“No, no. Ghouls are servants of Hell. Not demons. These are the ones you’ve heard about in your own studies-- Mammon, Belial, Beleth…” He paused when my eyes went wide in recognition. “Ah, so you have heard of them, then.” </p><p>“Yes, I’m quite familiar. Remember I told you that I was fluent in Latin? It was my job at the convent to translate the older texts. Those names came up quite often, as well as a few others. Lilith, to name one.” I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head towards him, remembering that he had mentioned her as well in a previous conversation. </p><p>“Oh, good! Always wonderful to find a student already so well versed. A rare thing, you know. So many people your age are forgetting the older languages. ‘Dead’ they call them.” Copia scoffed before continuing.</p><p>“My age? How old do you presume I am, Archbishop?” I leaned towards him and winced when my chair emitted a wet creak. </p><p>“The Sister Imperator mentioned you being twenty. I presume she was correct?” I nodded, the tilt of my head and motion of my hand indicating for him to provide the same answer. “I’m thirty, Sister. Not too far off from you.” </p><p>“Yes, not at all. You seem older. Maybe it’s your diction, or your choice of words.” I squinted at him and he flushed a nice shade of pink. He opened his mouth to answer, shifting in his chair and sending a thin stream of water dripping from the cushion.</p><p>“Ai! This damned storm! Come, Sister, let’s get these sodden chairs outside where they belong. Maybe my Air Ghoulette can work her magic on it.” </p><p>“Ghoulette?” I questioned as I stood, wringing my habit out onto the already flooded stone floor. As he spoke, the Archbishop undid the buttons on his robe, allowing the sodden material to fall to the floor with a small splash. His gloves quickly followed, and I took a moment to appreciate him without the heavy brown robe. He was clad in a white tank top, tucked into a smart pair of suit pants. It complimented his figure well, and the sodden suit pants revealed nicely toned legs-- better legs than a librarian should have, I thought. </p><p>“A Ghoulette is exactly as it sounds; she’s a female Ghoul. I have two of them in my employ. I’m sure you’ll get along well with the shorter one, she’s sort of a mother figure.” He paused as he popped his back and bent to look at the bottom of the chair, attempting to figure out how to get a hold on it with just the two of us, me being quite shorter. </p><p>“And the taller one?” I prompted. Copia barked out a quick laugh and crouched, lifting up one corner of the chair with a grunt. He set it back down and stood up once more, brushing his hands off of the dust that had gathered underneath, now a wet and sticky grime. </p><p>“Catty. Talkative. A real chatty Ghoulette. Gossip,” he answered quickly. “I think I’m going to call in some backup for these chairs. They’re already heavy, and the water is just making them cumbersome at this point.” I nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Are there any pants in my room? Do you know? I didn’t have much time to look this morning.” Copia turned to me, frowning slightly as he thought. The line between his eyes (which I’d come to think of as his ‘line of thought’) deepened. </p><p>“There should be, yes. I told Rain to bring you clothing of all sorts. Just to be sure. I wasn’t certain if you would be comfortable in pants, after, well…” His face reddened again to the tips of his ears and he turned away, walking towards his office. “I’ll go call my Ghouls!”</p><p>I waved goodbye even though he couldn’t see me, instantly feeling foolish for the action. Instead, I settled for a whispered curse to myself as I strode back to my dorm in the back corner of the library. I could hear him on the phone to his Ghouls, presumably, speaking quickly and authoritatively. Something about his tone made my heart flutter in my chest. It was commanding-- so different from the meek tone he took with me. </p><p>Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts, I pushed open my door and slipped through, resting for a moment with my back against the door. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and then pulled my habit off over my head. As soon as the fabric was removed and the air hit my bare skin I shuddered. I hadn’t noticed how cold the rain water was until the garment was removed. </p><p>I rubbed my hands up and down my arms quickly, trying to force some warmth back into them as I moved to my closet, digging through the different habit lengths to the very back rack. As the Archbishop had said, there were a few pairs of pants hanging in the back of the closet, along with some athletic leggings. My hand brushed against the leggings and I gripped them, feeling the cool material on my skin. I had seen joggers in the town wearing them… They always looked so nice. </p><p>Choice made, I took the leggings out of the closet and pulled them on, struggling slightly with my still damp and clammy skin. Clad in only a bra and the leggings I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I had never thought much of my figure before, but now… Now, though, I could show myself off. I had an ample bosom, and was always reminded by the Mother Superior to keep my habit up. “No buttons!” she’d yell at me.</p><p>I turned to the side, looking at myself from head to toe. My butt filled out the leggings well, and my calves and thighs were still toned from my weekly hikes and yoga at the convent. A small vanity beside my bed held some hair accessories, and I snatched a hair tie from it. Gathering my thick lavender hair into one hand, I twirled the tie around it and bound it into a neat bun-- something I had learned during late nights studying with my hair in my face. </p><p>Sufficiently pleased with my “pampering” as the Mother Superior would call it, I returned to the closet for a top. Beside the pants I found a black t shirt and took it off of the hanger. It fit me well and I pulled it on swiftly, maneuvering my hair bun through the collar. The Grucifix rosary at my wrist got stuck for a moment and a small layer of panic fogged my brain before I managed to unstick it. I dug under my shirt for the necklace and pulled it out, laying it gently between my breasts. </p><p>“Shoes, shoes, shoes,” I mumbled, remembering almost too late that I had forgotten to put them on. On the floor of my closet was a pair of running shoes, and I figured they would have to do. A knock at my door startled me slightly and I gasped. </p><p>“Yes?” I called, uncertain who would be visiting me except for the Archbishop. </p><p>“Uh, hi! It’s Rain!” He paused for a moment. “The Ghoul?” he added when I didn’t reply. </p><p>“Oh! You can come in!” The door handle turned and Rain’s masked head appeared in the crack of the door as he leaned into my room. “Is the backup here?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m part of it, apparently.” I laughed and motioned to him to back up, following him out of the room and down the hall. He looked at me as we walked, and let out a low whistle. “You clean up good for a nun!” </p><p>“Former nun,” I corrected, looking down at myself. “It seemed easier to clean in pants than in a habit. Wouldn’t want anyone looking up my skirts. They warned us about that, you know? Salacious men peering up our habits.” Rain barked out a laugh as he led me back to the sitting area of the library. </p><p>“I don’t think you need to worry about that here, Sister. All peering and leering is done with sufficient consent and jeering.” He winked at me, pleased with his rhyme. I gave him a warm smile and touched his arm briefly.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s good to hear.” We turned the corner into the sitting area and I came to a quick stop. In front of me were three other Ghouls dressed exactly the same as Rain, down to the masks. </p><p>“This must be the disgraced nun!” One of the Ghouls moved forward, bending over slightly and staring at my face, his hands behind his back. When I nodded, he jumped upright and clapped once. “Oh, goodie!” </p><p>“Dew, you’re gonna scare the child.” The bigger Ghoul stepped forward, offering me his hand. I took it and he clapped his other hand over mine, holding me warmly for a moment. He smiled under his mask as he spoke. “I’m Aether. Mighty pleased to have you with us.” Behind him, Dew began to speak in lowered tones with Copia.</p><p>“Right, and ‘us’ is…” I trailed off, looking to the other two Ghouls behind him. </p><p>“Ah! The scrawny rude one is Dew--” Dew gave a wave and a ‘hiya!’ before redirecting his attention to the Archbishop. “--obviously you’ve already met Rain. Behind me here is Swiss.” Swiss stepped forward and I took his hand as well in a quick shake. </p><p>“Like the cheese?” I asked, smiling at him.</p><p>“Like the knife,” he answered. He caught my expression and started laughing. “Just an expression, baby girl! I’m a Ghoul of many talents, you know.” He bounced his eyebrows at me and a sharp laugh slipped past my lips in surprise. </p><p>“I’m Lunaria,” I said, dipping my head towards Swiss as he let me take my hand back from him. Dew cocked his head when he heard my name, turning to face me and frowning.</p><p>“What’s your last name?” he asked. </p><p>“Solem, why?” </p><p>“Familiar, that’s all. Could have sworn I heard it somewhere.”  Dew brushed it off easily and turned back to Copia. “What do you want us to start with? I’m not doing the chairs, I want to stay relatively dry.” </p><p>“Of course you do,” Copia muttered to himself. I suppressed a laugh and stepped back to stand beside Rain. Of the four Ghouls, he made me the most comfortable. He noticed and tipped his head towards me, leaning far enough towards me to allow me to hear him whisper.</p><p>“Dew is a Fire Ghoul. He likes to stay warm and dry. Easier for him to combust that way.” My eyes widened and he giggled, adding, “Not literally. Just a bit of wordplay.” He nudged me good naturedly and I smiled again. I liked him. Hell-spawn or not, he was comforting to be around. </p><p>“And the others?” I asked. Rain and I watched together as Dew (after being brow-beaten by Aether) and Swiss crouched in front of a chair, figuring out how best to lift it. “They all have elements right?” </p><p>“Yes and no.” Rain lowered his tone, surreptitiously pointing towards Aether. “Aeth is a Quintessence Ghoul.” I looked at him, bewildered. “It’s a sort of fifth essence. Like, uh…” Rain held his hands out, one slightly higher than the other. I nodded.</p><p>“I get it. Spirit, for lack of a better term. And I’m assuming you’re a Water Ghoul?” Rain winked at me, and I nodded my head towards Swiss. “Quintessence as well? His name…” I trailed off, my smile turning into a frown. </p><p>“Yes and no, like I said. Swiss doesn’t seem to have an element; he’s just naturally gifted in all areas. All. Areas.” He levied me with a look that had me flushing and laughing nervously. “Dew is the only one with an odd name in terms of the elements.” Copia waved us over and we walked as one to stand in front of him.</p><p>“This is going to suck, hm? You two are the library helpers, so why don’t you start on the books? Rain, you can toss out anything newer than 1950 if it’s not a First Edition or a learner’s text.” Rain stood at attention, his tail straight behind him. </p><p>“And if it is?” I asked.</p><p>“We’re going to try like Hell to save it. No pun intended. Sister I hate to ask you this already, I know it’s hard work, but… if some of the more expensive texts are damaged, would you be able to transcribe them over to a new tome? Or replace the pages?” I was already nodding.</p><p>“I did that at my convent. I kept many of the holy texts freshly inked.” I held up my hand, showing him the bump on my middle finger from writing for so many years. “I’d be more than happy to help you in any way.” </p><p>“Well she’s eager,” Dew grunted from his position near the floor. He and Swiss were beginning to lift one of the chairs up with direction from Aether. Swiss huffed out a laugh as Dew fumbled his end of the chair.</p><p>“S’what you get for talkin’, man.” Dew narrowed his eyes at Swiss as he rejostled his hold and they began to walk the chair towards the door. Rain stifled a snicker as he nudged me again. </p><p>“C’mon, Sister. We got books to tend to.” I nodded and followed him to the part of the library with the most damage, groaning when I saw the amount of books that I would have to search through. Rain did the same, picking one up and shaking it. Droplets flew out from the pages to ripple the small puddles that had pooled in between the old stones. </p><p>“Where should we put the okay ones to dry out? Everything is wet, except for the center of the library.” Rain rocked up onto his toes and looked out the window. The rain had stopped by now, and the sun was shining across the grass. There wasn’t even a cloud left in the sky to indicate that a storm had ever occurred. </p><p>“I think Cumulus put out a blanket for us. We can put some of the worse off ones out there and let the sun do its work.” Rain took the book from my hands and flipped through it, nodding once or twice. “This one isn’t too bad, but we’ll see how it goes. It’s just Chaucer.” </p><p>“Sounds good,” I said, gathering some of the other books on the floor. The library was in neat order before the storm, and the amount of books on the floor could be easily dealt with. “The problem is going to be with the shelves directly under those windows. Are any of those expensive?” By his groan, I could tell that they were. </p><p>“Reference texts. The kind that aren’t allowed to leave the room because of how fuckin’ expensive they are… Shit!” Rain moved to the book cases swiftly, pulling out one waterlogged manual and groaning. “It’s not bad cause they were shelved so tight but… We might have to replace a few pages at least.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Here, give it to me, I’ll bring them outside.” Rain stood and handed me the heavy tome. I tucked it against my hip and moved to the side exit door, pushing it open and propping it with my foot until I could find a stone nearby. Behind me, I could hear Rain grunt softly to himself as he picked up another stack of books.</p><p>Out on the lawn, a large blanket was spread out in the sun, and two Ghouls stood in front of it, bickering quietly. As I approached, however, I could tell that these must be the Ghoulettes that the Archbishop had mentioned. One was taller than the other, but beyond that they were indentacle. Both were clad in the smart black suits with spats and heels, and their masks had a delicately feminine look. The taller one heard me approaching and turned, nudging the other one and pointing towards me. </p><p>“Hello, ladies!” I called. They seemed to like that, if the swishing of their tails and their smiles were anything to go on. “Rain says I’m to bring these to you. He’s not far behind me.” </p><p>“Mm, Rain loves being behind anyone. ‘What a view’, he says.” The taller Ghoulette rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand, taking the book from me. Her claws brushed against my hand when she did so, and I jumped. “I’m not gonna hurt you, little one. Sorry.” She laid the book in the sun, opening it so that the pages would dry. </p><p>“I’m Cumulus, and she’s Cirrus” said the shorter of the two, taking my hand in both of hers and squeezing. “I’m so happy we have another girl in this motley crew. All of the other Siblings try to avoid the Archbishop’s domain.” </p><p>“Why?” I couldn't help the question as it sailed past my lips. </p><p>“Ever since the Third was removed from the Abbey, he’s become quite dour…” Cirrus said, her words trailing off as she saw Rain behind me. She motioned him over and the two fell into some sort of language that sounded like the chittering of a cat on the hunt. </p><p>“What she means is, the Archbishop and the Third were close. When Papa Nihil moved the Third out to the estate, well… I think he’s lonely.” Cumulus shrugged, a sad sort of smile on her face beneath the mask. Her tone urged me to ask her about it, and I remembered the Archbishop’s warning that she was a gossip. </p><p>I dug in.</p><p>“Cumulus… Why did Papa Nihil send him away?” Cumulus’ eyes went wide behind her mask as she tucked in closer to me, urging us back towards the library as the other two continued talking. </p><p>“Rumor has it that Three was getting too into things he shouldn’t be. You know… misbehaving and making the Emeritus name look bad.” We made our way back towards the book stands, pulling out more of them and testing the pages as she spoke. “Don’t get me wrong, making yourself look bad is half the purpose of this church but…”</p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“The Third is the last in the line of the Emeritus family, right? Well, he was… cavorting… with people that he didn’t intend to further the lineage with. He had a bit of a habit of starting relationships and not quite informing the other person of his intention… or other partners. Broke a lot of hearts, we’ll say.” I could tell that she was dancing around the subject, but I still felt my face heat. “Nihil exiled him out to the estate. He’s been put in charge of the kits that his Ghouls had.” </p><p>“So he’s just… gone? He’s out on the estate just taking care of Ghouls and not having contact with anyone?” Cumulus hummed as she thought up an answer. </p><p>“Not… quite. He needs a housekeeper. That house is gigantic, and no one is going to expect the Third to lift a finger. The old housekeeper is retiring in a week or so. I remember the Archbishop talking to Nihil about it. He was considering going to tend after the library there while Rain maintains this one.” </p><p>“He never said anything to me about it,” I said, frowning slightly as we headed back out into the sun. Cirrus and Rain had disappeared, presumably to go and find more blankets to set the ruined tomes on. </p><p>“I think he didn’t want to upset you. You and he seem to be quite the pair recently.” I knelt on the blanket, spreading open the books as Cumulus handed them to me. “Although I suppose if he went, you would too.”</p><p>“So soon? I only just arrived.” </p><p>“Well… yes, but this Abbey will be your home until you leave the church, in whichever manner you choose. If you’ve got the rest of time to be here, what’s a few years in the manor instead?” She fixed with me a cheery smile and I returned it, feeling a bit better about the situation.</p><p>“Is he… I mean. Well. Is he mean?” I managed to stammer out, cursing myself inwardly for my obvious embarrassment. </p><p>“Oh, Sathanas no. Overly friendly to a fault, in fact.” Cumulus knelt beside me, fixing one corner of the blanket and sitting on her rump with a groan. “Long day. Take a load off.” She patted the space behind her and I sat as well, leaning back on my hands. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. “He’s very genuine. He looks you in the eye and says something, and you just know that he completely believes every word that he’s saying. He sees you.” </p><p>“Does he have the eye as well, then?” I fell back onto my elbows, turning my face towards the sun and crossing my ankles. “I always thought I was weird for it, you know? It’s so different to see it everywhere now.” Cumulus brought a hand to my leg, patting me gently. </p><p>“He does, yes. It’s an Emeritus family trait… Which doesn’t explain why the Archbishop has one, but I digress. The Third is a great man, he’s just not a good one.” I nodded, looking up at the sky and watching as the clouds continued to roll by, white and puffy. </p><p>The rest of the day passed quickly, with Copia’s Ghouls lending a hand throughout the library. Both Copia and myself were hesitant to allow Dew access to the tomes, but he surprised us by being the most useful. By the time the sun went down, most of the damage had been either contained or set aside for tomorrow. The books themselves were to stay on the lawn overnight, the Archbishop and I both feeling that the air would do them some good. The ringing of the clock at 11 pm saw Copia and I in his office, sharing a bottle of red wine to celebrate the quick work we had made of the storm damages. </p><p>“I hope I haven’t spoiled your taste for wine in the future, Sister.” Copia tipped his glass towards me, toasting me as he drained his. I followed suit, giggling loosely as I almost toppled the glass attempting to place it on the table. </p><p>“I’m sure I’m-- hic! I’m alright with your boxed wine, Archbishop. I had better stuff at the convent, and we were a dry convent.” He stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“Remind me to take that up with your Mother Superior, because now it’s my job to spoil you with the pleasures of alcohol!” He stood up, swaying slightly as he found his feet. “Not tonight, however! You need to be getting to sleep.” I stood as well, struggling to keep my balance for a moment before Copia reached out and grabbed me by my arms. </p><p>“It seems I need some asshishtance, Archbishy,” I slurred, laughing loudly at myself as I butchered my words. He laughed as well, smiling down at me as he helped me to the door. He swung it open and walked me the five steps to my own room. </p><p>“Let me, Sister,” he said, opening my door for me. I made to go into my room, but his hands on me held me in place. “I must say thank you… You have made my days better than I dared dream, you know.” </p><p>I smiled up at him as I leaned heavily against the door frame of my bedroom, watching as his eyes softened. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, and before I knew it, his hand was on my cheek. His thumb, still in his leather gloves, stroked my cheek softly. He seemed to gather his nerves, steeling himself for a moment, before he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips to mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Which I Receive A Letter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let out a startled gasp when the Archbishop pulled himself away from me, my hand quickly coming up to clap across my mouth. Suddenly sober now, I watched as his eyes widened and his face flushed. He brought up his hands in a placating motion, taking a quick step back from me as he did so. We spoke at the same time, our words tumbling out in a rush.</p><p>“Archbishop, I—”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should never have—If I hurt you—”</p><p>“You did no such thing. Please, calm down.” I took a step towards him and took his hand before he yanked it away. I gripped his hand tight between mine, feeling the smooth glide of the leather as he resisted my hold and then gave in. “You did nothing wrong. It was nice.” His flush deepened. </p><p>“Nice? It… You’re not mad?” His eyebrows dipped and the line between them deepened. I laughed slightly and brought a hand up, rubbing stubbornly at the line with my index finger before cupping his cheek.</p><p>“No, I’m not mad. Stop overthinking things, Archbishop. I promise, it’s quite alright.” I looked him in the eye, ducking my head slightly until he nodded with me, like placating a child. “Alright. It’s alright.” </p><p>“If you’re sure…” He trailed off for a moment before his eyes widened again. “Was that your first? Did I ruin it?” I laughed again, turning from him to enter my bedroom. </p><p>“No, it wasn’t. Like I said, don’t worry. You haven’t ruined anything.” I sat on my bed, reaching down to pull at the laces of my shoes. Humming to myself, I waited for the ground to steady—it seemed the wine wasn’t quite blown out of my system yet. “It’s not quite the best kiss I’ve ever had, but it certainly does count as one of them.”  </p><p>“Out of eh… curiosity… What does count as the best kiss you’ve had?” I toed my shoes off, letting them lay at the foot of my bed as I tucked my legs underneath me, perching on the edge of my bed comfortably. His face had pinkened again, and I levied him with a watchful eye as I spoke. </p><p>“It stole my breath away, and then breathed hope into me. It was one kiss, but it felt like a lifetime. A man who visited the convent because he had no where else to go. He stayed two nights with us, to recover from the road, and then he was gone.” I picked at a loose thread on my shirt. “I still remember the taste of his lips, and how he pushed me against the wall. Not forceful, no, but… amorous.” I looked back to Copia as I heard the door of my room shut with a quiet click. He was standing there, looking moderately surprised himself. It was quiet in my room, the tension palpable. </p><p>“You say that’s the best? A kiss before he disappears out of your life?” he asked, his eyes locked with mine. He stayed where he was though, his hands fisted behind his back. I nodded dumbly. “And what about a kiss from a man who means to stay?” My jaw dropped open slightly as I stumbled through my words.</p><p>“I—Well that would—I think I would like that.” </p><p>He moved forward and cupped my cheek in his palm and I noticed that his gloves were missing. My eyes moved past him, to the floor where I saw them laying discarded. I looked back to him as my breathing deepened; he leveled me with a look that left my heart feeling bare. When I nodded gently, he leaned in, crouching in front of me and taking my face into both hands. His thumbs traced my cheekbones once more and this time, I wasn’t surprised when he kissed me—only enraptured. </p><p>His tongue swiped with ease across my lower lip and I opened myself to him, throwing my arms around his neck. A small sound of surprise left me when he took his hands away from my face, instead burying them in my hair and pushing me backward gently. We landed across my bed with a soft thump, my own arms travelling down to encircle him around his shoulders. His lips pressed insistently at my own as I gasped underneath him, the feeling unlike anything I’d ever experienced. He must’ve sensed my sudden trepidation because he pulled away, his eyes thick with worry. </p><p>“Did I hurt you?” he asked, his hand quickly coming to pet my head in a soothing manner. I shook my head, attempting to reassure him with a caress down his back.</p><p>“God, no, Archbishop. I’ve just… I’ve never been in a compromising situation like this,” I explained, attempting not to laugh at my own feeble wording. I laid my hand on his shoulder briefly, awkwardly, before moving it back through his hair. The brown locks were soft between my fingers, and I twirled a strand of it while he shifted above me. “Don’t leave. Stay.”</p><p>“Sister, are you—”</p><p>“Sure. I’m sure. Please.” I must have seemed genuine enough as he brought his lips back to mine and we fell back into an easy kiss. He shocked me when, a moment later, he sighed and kissed his way to my neck, nuzzling at me. “Archbishop?” I asked, gasping when he bit down on my pulse point. Chills erupted along my arms, but I wasn’t cold—this was something else. Arousal which I had only ever felt on my own. </p><p>“This won’t ruin anything?” he asked. I carded my fingers through his hair again as I shook my head, tilting my chin to give him better access to my throat. He pressed another kiss to the spot between my neck and shoulder and I shivered again. “But you’re a nun,” he whispered against the skin there.</p><p>“Former. Now I’m a Sister.” I moved my hand, jingling the grucifix rosary pointedly. He hummed against my skin and his mustache tickled me softly as he pressed kiss after kiss there. </p><p>“As long as this won’t ruin—” I cut him off, urging his lips back to mine in another heated kiss. He tasted of everything I had come to think of as intrinsically him—black tea, bitter coffee, peppermint, and tobacco. It was dizzying, overwhelming almost, and I never wanted to stop. </p><p>He shifted above me, one of his arms trailing down my side to tug at my leg. I moved it for him, unsure what he wanted exactly. Copia’s lips turned up against my own as he smiled into the kiss, pulling my leg slightly until I brought my knee up. Instantly, his leg slotted alongside mine like it was meant to be there, and he sighed, bringing his hand back up my arm in a soft stroke. Despite myself, a soft moan of arousal left me as my hand clenched harder in his hair. His hips rolled forward and I felt the press of something hard—before his weight left me entirely. </p><p>“What—” I sat up onto my elbows quickly, my bent leg falling across myself as I adjusted my weight to account for the sudden disappearance of the Archbishop. He was standing a few steps away, breathing heavily and gazing down at me. Pointedly ignoring the hardened length in his pants, I looked up at him questioningly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No—yes—I’m just fine, it’s just…” He trailed off as he bit his lower lip, thoughts turning in his head. “I don’t know if you’ve… been there.” He stared at me pointedly until I flushed bright crimson and shook my head. “I don’t want things to go too quickly for you, Lunaria.” I softened at the use of my name rather than my title and sat up fully, my socked feet back on terra firma. </p><p>“I understand, and thank you.” I cleared my throat to dispel some of the awkwardness. “Tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. Good night, Sister.” </p><p>I lay awake long after he left, thoughts whirling through my mind as my finger traced the outline of my own lips again and again. I had been close to others, of that I was sure, but this felt entirely different to those previous encounters. This was nothing like the sunset haired singer who had kissed me goodbye in the lobby of the convent until I was breathless. I was breathless again, now, but it felt so different. Otherworldly. A tight coil of heat sat in my belly, and I ached to unspring it. My mind firmly fixed on the Archbishop, I fell into a fitful sleep. </p><p>The next morning, I was again roused by a persistent banging on my door. I groaned loudly and threw back my covers, pulling on a black robe that I had begun keeping next to the door for just this occasion. I tied the sash quickly in front of me and pulled the door open, my face sour. On the other side of the door was Cumulus and Rain, both looking breathless and wide eyed. Before I could speak they barged their way into my private chambers, kicking the door shut behind them. </p><p>“How could you not tell me?!” Cumulus said loudly, hands on her hips.</p><p>“I thought I was your best friend!” Rain pouted at me, clearly sulking. </p><p>“Wha—what did I not tell you? I barely know you.” I rubbed at my eye blearily, trying to force myself awake in the midst of their onslaught. </p><p>“You kissed the Archbishop!” Cumulus was practically bouncing in excitement, her small hands clenched in front of her now as she rocked from side to side, watching my reaction. I flushed a deep red, eyes flicking between Cumulus and Rain. </p><p>“I didn’t—How did—” I was lost for words, my jaw hanging open as I watched the two Ghouls corral me into the corner of my room. </p><p>“It’s all over his face! And yours!” Rain poked me in the chest as he spoke, a sly grin spreading under his mask. I scoffed out a laugh, incredulous. “This Abbey has eyes, Sister. You’ll learn!” </p><p>“Apparently,” I huffed, rolling my eyes as I moved towards the closet and opened it. “I’m going to get dressed, if you don’t mind.” I gestured behind me to the door as I stepped into the large closet, intending for both of them to leave. </p><p>“Beat it, Rain,” Cumulus said, and I could hear her pushing the slight Ghoul out the door and shutting it behind him. “Well? Dish.” </p><p>“I’m unsure what you mean.” I feigned innocence as best as I could, pulling out a mid-length habit and some heeled shoes. Cumulus groaned and flopped herself on my bed, suddenly gasping when she ran her hand over my bedsheets.</p><p>“Did it happen here?!” she crowed, her eyes going large behind her mask. Her voice was sickly sweet and I couldn’t help but smile at her dogged pursuit of details. I rewarded her with a nod, biting my lip to keep from smiling while I pulled my habit over my head. Turning my back to her and motioning for her to zip my dress, I explained the previous evening as best as I could. </p><p>“We had wine, and then he was kissing me... And then he wasn’t. I talked to him for a bit and then we kissed again.”</p><p>“And then?” she gasped, pulling my hair gently out of the dress and fixing the collar. </p><p>“And then we went to sleep. Separately.” She tutted behind me and I turned around, catching a pair of tights that she tossed up for me and sitting heavily on my bed to put them on. “I’ve never felt anything like that before, to be honest. It was exciting.” She was nodding, chewing on her lower lip before she spoke. </p><p>“Do you want to do it again?” Her voice was completely serious, and I could tell she wasn’t mocking me or making the question a big deal. I appreciated her greatly in that moment.</p><p>“I do, yeah. I’m not immune to sexual arousal, obviously. I’ve dealt with my fair share by myself. But I think I would like to know how it feels with a partner. Not right away, of course.” I finished pulling on my tights and stood up, taking Cumulus’ small hand as I stepped into my heels for the day. Outside the door, I could hear Rain pacing as he waited. I made to move to the door, but Cumulus stopped me, taking my hands gently in hers.</p><p>“I know as a church of excess, I should tell you to indulge, but… Take your time. Indulge when you feel ready to indulge. You have a lifetime with us ahead of you, and if someone isn’t patient with you, then they aren’t worth your time.” She smiled and patted my cheek softly before calling out loudly, “Okay Rain, we’re coming!” We both laughed when we heard his exasperated sigh, opening the door and heading out into the sunshine filled library. </p><p>The Archbishop himself was seated at one of the long wooden tables, the work space in front of him covered in books, paper and ink wells. When he looked up and saw the three of us, his face flushed slightly and he cleared his throat. He waved a hand towards the empty bench seat and I walked over, beginning to sit down before he spoke, interrupting me.</p><p>“Sister, I need you elsewhere for today. Papa has requested your presence in his chambers. Eh, Secondo, that is.” I looked at him quizzically, my knee still resting on the bench seat. He rifled through the papers, picking up one covered in green ink and handing it to me. “This came this morning.” </p><p>I took the paper and unfolded it fully, scanning the hastily written lines in Papa’s spiky handwriting. It indicated to the Archbishop that I had a meeting with him, and to inform me “at his best convenience”. As an afterthought, it seemed, Papa wrote that he apologized for taking me away from my duties in the library. It was signed with a simple Roman numeral. </p><p>“In his chambers?” I repeated, chewing on my lower lip. Beside me, Cumulus and Rain took their places at the table and began sifting through the papers and books. “Do you think he doesn’t want me to work at the library anymore?” Already, Copia was shaking his head. </p><p>“Papa Nihil dictates positioning within the Abbey. Sometimes Sister Imperator. The Papa in charge of the Clergy can make recommendations, but it’s not his choice. More than likely he just wants to get to know you better, Sister.” He finally looked up at me, smiling fondly. “Don’t be worried.” I nodded, trying my best to look reassured as I folded the note back up. </p><p>“Okay, well… I guess I’ll be back. This feels like getting called before Mother Superior, if I’m being honest.” Copia laughed, shaking his head and waving me away. </p><p>I worked to control my breathing and heart rate as I walked the distance across the Abbey to the papal corridor. Pausing outside of it, my eyes fell on the gigantic potted plants that adorned the beginning of the hallway. Primo had certainly left his mark on the Abbey, floral and inviting. I started down the long corridor before pulling myself to a halt in front of the Third’s stained glass windows. Looking from side to side, I saw no one else and paused a moment to admire it—the enigmatic, disgraced Third son.</p><p>His stained glass was by far the most intricately detailed of the Papa’s. Rich purples and golds swirled across the glass, streaking behind the depiction of the man himself. He seemed young, raven black hair just touching the lobes of his ears. Like his brothers, he held the white eye as well, piercing and knowing. I felt a chill run down my spine when I stared into the abyss of his darker eye. His arms were thrown up and wide in supplication, inviting followers… or perhaps worshippers.  At his feet was a large black cat, curled around his ankles with yellow eyes. Black and red roses were strewn around his feet as well as what appeared to be silken bedsheets. Candles burned perpetually on a shelf behind him, and a rosary like mine hung from his wrist. </p><p>Shaking my head to dispel the thoughts that had wormed their way into my brain, I turned away from the stained glass and made my way to his brother’s door. Something compelled me to turn and look back to the Third’s empty chambers, but I resisted the pull. As soon as I knocked on the door for Papa’s room it swung open, revealing a Ghoul in a long black robe. He bowed me into the room and left, shutting the door behind him and leaving me alone in the chambers. </p><p>I moved forward, calling out a soft “hello?” as my shoes clicked softly on the stone floors. The fire was lit in the sitting area, and I watched the flames for a moment before deeming it safe enough to sit down on one of the leather chairs. Certainly Papa wouldn’t punish me for taking a seat in his absence. The chair creaked slightly as I sat in it and I instantly sank a few inches into the cushion. A small sigh of comfort left me as I allowed my body to relax, the fire comforting in both its glow and warmth. </p><p>“Ah, Sister! You got my summons. I wasn’t sure the Archbishop would deliver them.” I jolted in surprise as Papa emerged from his private bedroom, tugging the sleeves of his dress shirt down. Behind him, a startled and slightly red faced Sister made her way to the door, exiting quickly. “Apologies.” He sat down across from me and crossed one leg over the other. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Papa, the Ghoul let me in and I—” He waved his hand to silence me and I snapped my mouth shut quickly. </p><p>“Quite alright.” He shifted slightly, leaning forward and fixing me with a stare. I squirmed slightly, uncomfortable by the scrutiny and the papal paint. It was severely painted, harsh lines and bright white. “I don’t take the time to meet with every Sibling, you know.” </p><p>“Yes, Papa.” </p><p>“However, you seem to be an exceptional one. The rare case of a fallen Catholic who fell all the way down, as it were.” I nodded again and he settled back in his chair once more. I let out a breath that I hadn’t been aware I was holding. “Tell me what you did at your convent.” </p><p>“I kept care of the library, as I do here. I mended and repaired the older books, and made sure that the younger Sisters knew their languages and could read as well as write.” I saw his mouth open to ask and cut ahead of him. “French, Latin and English.” He nodded, raising one eyebrow and gesturing for me to continue. “I also took care of the little ones. I was an orphan myself, so taking care of the young Sisters made me feel like I was giving back.” </p><p>“You enjoyed it, you mean?” I nodded quickly, smiling widely as I remembered their little hands pulling at my veil-- chubby, smiling, and full of love for their older Sister. “You miss that, don’t you?” Papa leaned forward and handed me a box of tissues-- I hadn’t been aware that I was crying. Pulling out one of the tissues, I daubed at my eyes lightly as I spoke. </p><p>“I do, yes. I loved them all. They were so pure and so innocent. They called me ‘Sissy Luna’ and it was so… It was freeing to be with them after a long day. Laughing and telling stories instead of worrying about if I had done my prayers properly or not.” I shook my head in derision, sniffing and tucking the tissue into my palm. “I just hope that the Sister who replaced me there loves them as they deserve.” </p><p>“Mm, si. So you are good with the children, then? Did they bite you, ever? Scratch?” He tilted his head towards me, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to make the question seem innocuous. </p><p>“Sometimes, sure. They were young and teething sometimes.” </p><p>“And did you punish them?” My eyes widened as I shook my head.</p><p>“Never anything physical, Papa. A stern talking to or a scolding, sure, but never anything that would make them feel too bad. Children make mistakes.” I smiled sunnily at him, crossing one leg over the other as I settled into my chair more comfortably. </p><p>“Good, good. You’re an orphan, you said?” I nodded, unsure where he was going with his line of questions. “From a young age?”</p><p>“From birth. I grew up in the church. All of my mothering was from the nuns there, and when I was old enough to understand the circumstances of my coming to the convent, I officially took over as the Sister in charge of the orphans.” He was nodding along with me as I spoke, seemingly approving of what I was saying. “May I ask why, Papa?”</p><p>“You may not. It’s not for you to know yet, Sister.” I blinked and ducked my head with a quiet apology before returning my eyes to his. “Quite alright. One last thing before I return you safely to the Archbishop, Sister. Do you consider yourself dependable and responsible?” </p><p>“Oh, uhm—” I stumbled through my answer, taken aback a bit from the question. “I was always told by the other Sister’s that if I were given an order, I would see it through. So I suppose, yes, I consider myself quite dependable.” I laughed a bit before continuing. “Seeing as how I was a nun, I’m comfortable calling myself responsible as well, Papa.” He smiled at my joke, chuckling quietly to himself as well. </p><p>“I think that’s all I need, Sister. You may go back to your library. Welcome to the church, hm?” He stood and gave me his hand as I struggled to get up from the plush chair. His other hand dropped to the top of my head as he patted me gently. “Benvenuto a casa, si?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I—”</p><p>“Right, French, Latin and English. Welcome home, yes?” I smiled broadly up at him, feeling more at ease with the Papa before me than I had previously. He walked with me to the door, holding it open and seeing me out. Walking back to the library, I was much calmer than I had been on the way from it. Papa’s chat with me seemed to be nothing more than a formality to get to know his newest clergy member, and nothing more. It was reassuring that he seemed to take so much care and interest in everyone under his wing. </p><p>The door to the library was open when I arrived, and I walked through and over to the sitting area before I was noticed by anyone else. Cumulus spotted me and gave me a thumbs up and a shrug, which I returned with a smile. Seemingly satisfied, she bent her head back to the papers she was working over, her hand flying across the page as she wrote. </p><p>I sunk down into one of the new chairs we had acquired while the others dried, and groaned as my muscles released themselves again. The window behind me was open to the breeze, and I checked quickly to make sure that storm clouds weren’t on the horizon. Clear blue sky overhead reassured me, and I swung myself sideways in the chair to rest a bit. I crossed my legs at the ankle and dropped my head onto the back of the chair as a makeshift pillow. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep there.<br/>
When I awoke it was late evening, and the Archbishop sat across from me, stoking the fireplace beside us with a book on his knee. I yawned as I sat up, stretching and swinging my legs forward. I winced slightly when my muscles pulled, sore from being held in an odd position. Copia looked up from his book on his knee, giving me a soft smile as he watched me stretch. </p><p>“Wake up, it’s almost time to go to bed,” he laughed, shutting the book firmly and setting it on the table between us. Some of the other books that had been outside overnight were piled there, small notes about the conditions of them strewn about as well. I rubbed at my eyes and staggered forward, bumping into the table before leaning heavily against his chair. </p><p>“How long was I out?” I asked, leaning sideways over the chair to stretch. My back popped loudly and I groaned, prompting another smile from the Archbishop. He reached up and patted my hand where it rested on the chair. </p><p>“About three hours, Sister. I was waiting for you to wake on your own; you seemed to need the sleep.” I nodded and started to walk to my chambers at the back of the library before bumping my knee on the coffee table and stumbling. Copia reached out quickly and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down into his lap to keep me from falling over. </p><p>“Oh!” I gasped as I sat down heavily on the Archbishop’s lap, my legs scrambling for a moment. “Thank you!” As I went to stand up once more, his arms encircled my waist and he pulled me back down. His chin came to rest on my shoulder, squeezing me tightly against him for a moment. </p><p>“Mm. You’re warm, you know. After sleeping over there, huddled up like a cat.” His mustache tickled my cheek as he spoke, and it was an effort not to squirm-- away from it or into it, I wasn’t sure. He hummed against me, running his nose along my hairline as his hands rubbed my legs softly. I opened my mouth to speak and he surprised me by whispering in perfect French to me. “Je veux creuser ma langue en toi, Sister.” </p><p>“Oh, Archbishop, I--” He pulled me closer to him and pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss to the side of my neck and my breath left me in a rush. Copia hummed again as he pressed kisses to my neck, and I sighed as I tilted my head for him. For the second time in a matter of hours I opened myself to him, allowing his hands to wander as he kissed along the nape of my neck. </p><p>“You need to go, Sister, or I won’t be able to stop myself this time,” he mumbled against my skin, the mustache rubbing against me as he spoke. I nodded but made no attempt to move, bringing one arm around his head to twine my fingers into his hair. When I squeezed my fist his hips thrust upward shallowly as he whined. “Sister… Sister, go to bed.” </p><p>“Yes, Archbishop,” I managed to get out, finally summoning the will to stand. Without turning to look at him, I smoothed my habit and headed for my chambers. The click of the door was loud behind me, and the silence in my room was even louder. After a moment I moved forward and kicked off my shoes, pulling my dress off over my head. I squawked when the collar got stuck around my head, the zipper still done up. </p><p>As I struggled in my dress, I heard a small /woosh/ at my door. I finally managed to extract myself from the fabric and looked towards my door, breathing heavily after my hard won war with the dress. On my floor was a cream envelope with beautiful, ornate handwriting in purple ink. I threw the dress to the side and bent swiftly, picking it up and running my fingers over the words on the front. </p><p>P. E. III.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Which I Meet The Third.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The house is based off of The Biltmore, if you're curious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hands trembled as I looked down at the envelope, chewing on my lip and contemplating whether to open it now or leave it until the morning— the idea of the Third Emeritus brother still worried me a little, with all of the rumors I had heard. The sound of the Archbishop’s door shutting heavily beside mine made me jump, heart pounding in my chest. I took a steadying breath and slid my fingernail under the fold of the envelope, popping the wax seal with ease. It came free and I held it up in the light of my bedside lamp, the intricate details becoming clearer.</p>
<p>A calligraphic III was in the center, with an E superimposed behind the numeral. The wax itself was purple, a beautiful violet colour that reminded me of the swirls of purple on his window. All along the border of the wax was a ring of roses, entwined together. I remembered the stained glass window, and the piles of roses around the Third’s feet. Furrowing my brows, I turned my attention to the letter inside of the envelope. It was written in the same beautiful handwriting, in purple ink.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sister Lunaria,</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It has come to my attention that you have experience with children. My brother has also informed me that you are currently working in the library. This is acceptable, as I have a library in the estate of my exclusion. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>You and the Cardinal will be transferred to me within the week.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>iii</i>
</p>
<p>I blinked down at the paper in my hands, hardly daring to believe what I was reading. I read and reread it, focusing intently on the words “children” and “library”. Was I being moved to be a minder for the Third’s children? All of a sudden, on my fourth reread of the paper I caught the word “Cardinal”. In a flurry of motion I  ran to my door, pulling it open and skidding quickly to a stop when I saw Copia there, standing with his hand raised to knock. </p>
<p>“Cardinal?” I breathed, looking at his flushed face and knowing it to be true.</p>
<p>“Cardinal,” he said, equally breathless. There was a moment of silence between us before I dropped the letter and flung my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my midsection and lifted me, spinning me around in a tight hug before depositing me back on terra firma. “Sister… You’ve been a good luck charm for me.” Copia put his hand on my cheek for a moment before leaning in and pressing a swift kiss to my forehead. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you! I know I’ve only been here a month, but… I just knew you would get it. Even if you weren’t the only one,” I laughed, smiling broadly up at him. The moment stretched on and I noticed his eyes slide downward as his brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“Sister, you’re eh-” He gestured towards me and I looked down, quickly remembering my dress on the floor behind me. My face reddened and I stepped behind the door quickly, my stocking clad feet silent on the stone floor. </p>
<p>“Right. Um. Well.” I laughed nervously and a flood of relief coursed through me when he did the same. “You’ll have to help me adapt to that new place, too!” I said, attempting to disperse some of the awkwardness that had settled over us like an unwelcome blanket.</p>
<p>“Like I did so well here?” Copia smiled at me, shaking his head. “I feel like I’ve hardly showed you anything in this Abbey and now we’re being shipped elsewhere.” I nodded and paused for a moment.</p>
<p>“At least we’ll be together. I can’t imagine doing this without you, now… Cardinal.” He grinned at the new title, wringing his hands in front of him as he spoke. </p>
<p>“I feel the same way, Sister. You’ve been a blessing.” His eyes made steady contact with mine, our twin two-toned eyes blinking in time before he spoke again. “I think you’ll like meeting the Third. He’s nothing like his brothers. He was my greatest friend, once.”</p>
<p>“Once?” </p>
<p>“It’s been quite some time since I saw him. I’m sure he’s forgotten me.” Copia smiled at me sadly, the movement never reaching his eyes. He gave me a quick bow and stepped back from my door, saying, “It’s time we went to sleep, the both of us. We’ll have a lot of work to train the other Ghouls for the library work here.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure Rain and Cumulus will be able to take over just fine,” I reassured him, smiling and nodding as I went to shut my door.</p>
<p>“They’re all coming with us,” he managed to say before I closed it. I blinked a few times and then reopened the door.</p>
<p>“Come again? The letter only mentioned us, I thought.” Forgetting my current state of dress, I stepped around the door and picked up the paper from where it had fallen on the threshold. I ran my finger under the line as I read it aloud. “‘You and the Cardinal’, it says nothing about your Ghouls.” </p>
<p>“We must have gotten separate letters then, Sister. Mine instructed me to bring my Ghouls. Perhaps the Third has something planned for them-- I’ve no idea.” Copia rubbed his mustache with his index finger, brow furrowed as he thought. “He has his own Ghouls, I’m sure. I remember meeting them. Silent, faceless things.”</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe he just wants company then!” I forced myself into a cheery tone of voice and put on a smile, attempting to dispel the unease that the Cardinal clearly felt. Leaning forward, I put my hand on his forearm and squeezed slightly. “You were right, we need to get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” </p>
<p>“Right, yes. Of course. I’m sure it will all make sense after a hot shower and a good night of sleep.” He gave me a smile that once again didn’t reach his eyes, and turned to leave. I let him go, shutting the door quietly after him and moving to the small chest of drawers in the corner of my room. He was right— a hot shower sounded wonderful. </p>
<p>I shrugged on my bathrobe and dug through my drawers until I found a matching pair of pajamas and some panties, folding them neatly on top of one another. Swinging open the door of my chambers, I glanced down the hallway in either direction before leaving, pulling the door shut behind me. The worst part about our rooms’ location, Copia had explained to me, was the fact that the showers for the Clergy were located down the hall from the library, making for a decent walk every time we wanted to bathe. </p>
<p>My slippers made soft noises against the cold stone floors, and I was briefly thankful for the thoughtfulness of the Clergy for providing them. I left the library through the main door and proceeded down the dormitory hallway to the end, where I pushed open the swinging door to the showers. It was mercifully empty, and I took the largest stall towards the end, allowing myself to indulge a little in the sin of avarice.</p>
<p>The water poured forth quick and hot, and I sighed as the heat relaxed the muscles that I hadn’t even been aware were tense. I hummed to myself as I washed, lathering my hair with the provided shampoo and watching as the bubbles swirled down the drain. Midway through my shower I paused as I heard the door swing open, bringing with it a cold breeze from the hallway. </p>
<p>“Hi-ho, Sisters! Ghoul on board!” I froze momentarily at the voice-- a male voice. When he spoke again it shook me from my thoughts, finally freeing my voice. “You good for hot water?”</p>
<p>“Um-- Hi! Yes? I believe I am?” I squeezed my eyes shut and winced at the awkward tone in my voice.</p>
<p>“Ohoho! You’re the new Sister! Eh.. Lunaria!” I answered in the affirmative and the Ghoul laughed. “It’s me, Dew. Sorry to interrupt your shower there, Sis.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this the women’s showers?” I asked, feeling slightly stupid. </p>
<p>“Who do you think gets the water all nice and steamy? Us Fire Ghouls don’t get to rest when there’s chores to be done. You’d be surprised how much fuckin’ hot water we go through. Pardon my language, of course, Sis.” I heard Dew rustling outside of my shower stall before the pipes rumbled and hissed. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know the Ghouls did that much for the Clergy.” I started to relax into the conversation a little, allowing my head to tip back under the flow of the water. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we practically run this shit show.” He grunted and I heard a valve release as more water flowed through the pipes. The temperature of my shower remained consistent, though, and I was thankful for that. “‘Course, we don’t act unless the Papas tell us to. Or the Cardinal, now.” </p>
<p>“So you’re Hell gifted maids, then.” I laughed a little, turning the water off and squeezing out my long lavender hair. </p>
<p>“Of a sort, I suppose. We do a lot more than that, though.” A towel appeared in a clawed hand over the railing of the shower stall door and I took it with a word of thanks. “Almost all of us are musically inclined. You know about the band project right?” I frowned as I twisted my hair into the towel, thinking hard.</p>
<p>“I remember hearing about an initiative to spread the word of the Clergy easier. Is that it?” My pajamas and panties appeared next and I giggled at his haste in dropping them into my hands. I clothed myself quickly as Dew spoke. </p>
<p>“Yeah, basically. It’s a musical project that’s been going since the 60’s. It’s how we take donations for the church and shit. I heard Nihil started it, but no one’s really sure anymore. Anyway, the Ghouls run the music portion while the current Papa in charge does vocals and stage shit.” My eyes widened for a moment as I swung open the shower stall door and stepped back into my slippers.</p>
<p>“So then Secondo-”</p>
<p>“Is a singer? Yeah. The whole Emeritus line is. Each and every one can sing their little hearts out. Like fuckin’ canaries straight from the river Styx.” Dew greeted me with a smile and pushed open the door back to the hallway for me with a flourish. “Who knows how long he’ll lead, but he’s good for now. Brought a bunch of Siblings into the fold.” </p>
<p>“Hmm. Oh, did you hear Copia got the promotion?” I asked, tossing my clothing into the communal hamper and exiting the showers with Dew tailing me. “Apparently we’re all set to leave within the week.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that got passed down the Ghoul vine real quick. I’m pretty sure Cumulus and Rain already got hammered on some red wine they found in the kitchens.” Dew shook his head and laughed, keeping up with me with a spritely spring in his step. “Still, a change of scenery will be nice.”</p>
<p>“I only just barely got used to the Abbey.” Dew just nodded, already lost in thought as he escorted me back to the library. </p>
<p>We parted with a quick farewell at the door to the library and I made my way quickly back to my bedroom, my limbs already heavy with sleep. Yawning widely, I pushed open my door and shut it behind me, kicking my slippers off into the distant corner and staggering towards my bed. I collapsed backwards on it, only to grumble when I heard a crinkling underneath me. Shoving a hand under myself, I pulled out yet another letter as I wriggled under the covers. </p>
<p>As I had earlier, I slid a fingernail under the flap of this envelope and popped the seal. The letter unfolded neatly into a two line correspondence, once more in the same beautiful handwriting in purple ink— ink that I’d come to recognize as Papa Emeritus the Third’s. Already, a man I had never met had now sent me two letters in the span of four hours. This letter was short and to the point.</p>
<p>Sister,</p>
<p>I have learned you have the Left Eye.<br/>
I look forward to exploring you further.</p>
<p>iii</p>
<p>I frowned up at the paper, held above my head as I laid in bed. The nervousness at meeting the Third sprang up in my gut once more, but before I could contemplate it further, I was asleep. The short letter fluttered to the floor, forgotten except for in my dreams. </p>
<p>Dreams whirled through my sleeping mind like wildfire, consuming any other thoughts I had. In my mind’s eye I saw a man on a large staircase, his hand held outward towards me, a white glove covering his skin. His eye was white, the mirror of mine, and his hair jet black. I recognized him as the man from the stained glass depicting the Third Emeritus brother and my heart pounded in my throat. His lips formed words, but I couldn’t hear him. I moved forward, one foot on the bottom of the staircase, and felt an agonizing pain in my chest.</p>
<p>I bolted upright in bed, panting and gasping for air as my hand groped under my pajamas for my heart. Deep breaths in and out stabilized my breathing slowly as my heart rate lowered. The moon illuminated my room brightly through the window and I pulled my shirt to the side, using the moonlight to inspect myself. There were no visible marks on my skin, but the pain had shot me awake almost as quickly as the first night I had dreamt of the Abbey.</p>
<p>My bedsheets were tangled around my legs and I kicked at them in frustration until I could stand up and shake out my pajamas, clinging to my skin damply with sweat. The letter sat accusingly in a puddle of moonlight, the wax seal seeming like a stain on otherwise porcelain paper. I shook my head quickly, attempting to dispel the odd dream. I paced around my room for a moment to calm myself further before sliding back under my covers and pulling them tightly around myself.</p>
<p>“Just a dream. I’m sure he’s fine. Nice, even,” I reassured myself, already feeling my eyelids drooping. It wasn’t long before I fell back to sleep, this time, thankfully, dreamless. </p>
<p>The next three days passed quickly and without incident; the Cardinal and I worked on training up some of the new library Ghouls. They wore masks with beaks, and long black robes. I came to understand quickly that they belonged to Papa Emeritus the Second, and were also a part of the band project. They took to learning quickly, and communicated with ease, using various hand signs and swishes of their tails. It surprised me just how easily the language barrier was broken once I learned how to pay attention to their chittering. </p>
<p>Friday saw Copia and I standing in his room, frowning at a large pile of books and inkwells. I nudged one of them with my sock clad foot and tutted, crossing my arms quickly as I huffed at him. The suitcase behind us was already mostly filled, his new Cardinal attire taking up much of the room. The robes were thicker than either of us had anticipated, and the suits were as well. A separate box had been obtained for the express purpose of carrying his new biretta. </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s going to fit,” I said, chewing on my lip as I looked down at the pile. </p>
<p>“They have to. These are my books!” Copia protested, wringing his hands in front of his chest. His new cassock was black, with leather gloves to match. A black biretta was perched on top of his head and his new makeup was perfectly drawn on. Large circles of black surrounded his eyes, as well as the one black lip that I had already grown used to. I leaned and patted his shoulder, noting (not for the first time) how finely made the new vestments were. </p>
<p>“Not anymore, Cardinal.” I waved forward one of Secondo’s Ghouls, who picked up the pile with ease and took them out to the library proper. In the week of training and packing, I had come into my role as his assistant and commanding the Ghouls had become second nature. “I’m sure they’ll take good care of them for you.” I patted him once more and turned to leave. </p>
<p>“Are you done packing, Sister?” Copia asked, turning around to layer one more folded suit into his suitcase before zipping it shut. When I answered in the affirmative he gave me a thumbs up, commenting, “I’ll see you in the entryway, then. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us.” </p>
<p>“Are you driving, then?” My brows flew up in surprise— I never took the Cardinal as someone for driving. He was already shaking his head. </p>
<p>“No, no. A Ghoul. One of Nihil’s, I believe. They do most of the chauffeuring for the Clergy.” </p>
<p>He let me leave without interruption this time, and I carried my small bag and suitcase down to the entryway, pausing before the statue of Baphomet. In my time at the Abbey I’d come to revere it as many of the Siblings do, and I took a moment to press a kiss to my grucifix and dip my head towards it. Shortly after I arrived the Cardinal did as well, Ghouls and luggage in tow. He repeated the motion I had made towards the statue before gesturing towards the large doors. </p>
<p>“These doors lead straight out past the facade and to the car port. The front facade is really only for new Siblings or people who wander up here on accident, to keep our presence hidden.” I nodded as we walked in that direction, swallowing past the lump in my throat. His Ghouls, Aether and Swiss I think, tugged the doors open with a grunt and we all filed through like obedient school children. </p>
<p>Idling in the carport were two cars— a large tour bus looking vehicle, and a sleek limousine. The bus hissed and the doors opened as the Ghouls chittered in excitement amongst themselves. I caught the words “band” and “tour” as they proceeded onto the bus. For our part, the Cardinal and I moved towards the limousine and took our seats, throwing our luggage into the trunk of the car as we did so. </p>
<p>“How long of a drive, do you think?” I asked as I buckled my seatbelt and attempted to get comfortable on the bench seat. Copia tilted his head back and forth, humming as he thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“A safe guess would be around three to four hours, Sister. His father wanted him quite far from the Abbey.” Copia lifted himself off of the seat momentarily as he dug in the pocket of his new cassock. He drew out a book and winked at me, opening it to a dog-eared page and sliding on a pair of reading glasses. </p>
<p>“Thirty years old and you already need reading glasses?” I teased, leaning over and snatching his book just as the car lurched and began to move. He squawked and grabbed for it, smiling when I relented easily and gave it back.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you. I already need them.” He made a sour face towards me and I dissolved into laughter, crossing one leg over the other and leaning on the center console between us to better get a look at the book he was reading. “You can’t read this, you know.”</p>
<p>“Sure I can!” I argued, leaning farther until my stomach was pressed against the console. The book remained a little too far out of my reading range, but the effort was worth it to see him smile.</p>
<p>“Sister. It’s in Italian,” he said flatly. There was a beat of silence before I responded. </p>
<p>“Ah. Ciao.” It was his turn to start laughing, throwing his head back against the seat of the car as his biretta slipped. I caught it and placed it on my own head, continuing the conversation with ease. “Why does Nihil want the Third so far from the Abbey?” Copia held up a finger, ticking it side to side as he tutted at me. As he spoke, he leaned forward and snatched his hat from me, balancing it on his knee instead.</p>
<p>“I know you and Cumulus had a chat about this, hm? I’m not one for Clergy gossip.” He flapped his hand towards me in derision, clearly wishing to be done with the topic— I pressed him.</p>
<p>“But you know the gossip.” It was my turn to be flat with my statement, cocking an eye at him until he felt compelled to respond.</p>
<p>“Yes. He was… A bit too out of control for his father’s tastes. Taking multiple women to bed, or men. Or Ghouls. Or Ghoulettes.” Copia frowned. “Or anyone.” </p>
<p>“I thought the church celebrated excess, though.”</p>
<p>“We’ve had this conversation, Sister… Excess to a point. But if you’re a Papa, well, that’s a different story. He and his brothers are meant to be the shining pinnacle of examples for the Clergy. His lust was less of an issue than his laziness. The lust only contributed to the laziness and lack of clerical work.” </p>
<p>“So… He had sex too much and forgot to sign stuff,” I said, rolling my eyes inwardly. In a church that celebrated excess and the human body (and sometimes non-human), punishing one of the leaders of that church for doing just that seemed odd to me.</p>
<p>“In short, yes. From what I recall from his hastily written letter to me, he let a bill slip through that cost the Clergy greatly. His brother had to work overtime for the band project to attempt to bring in enough in tithes to make up for the loss.” Copia tapped his fingers on the back of his book</p>
<p>“So… He’s a nice person, he’s just a bit too much, even for us?” I hazarded, frowning slightly as I digested this information. If he had let an exorbitant bill slip, what else could he be capable of letting fall through the cracks?</p>
<p>“Correct.” Copia lapsed into silence and I gathered that the conversation was over. I propped my elbow on the armrest of the car door and watched the scenery roll by, taking comfort in the trees and streets I had come to know in my time as a nun. Eventually, though, we left the comfortable and familiar town and began our trek through the countryside. </p>
<p>After perhaps an hour of silence, I spoke up once more.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been to this estate? Is it anything like the Abbey?” Copia hummed noncommittally for a moment before answering. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been there myself, but from what I’ve heard it’s… A lot. Of everything.” He closed his book on his thumb to hold his place and looked at me, chewing his mustache as he thought. “I’ve heard it’s everything that you would expect an estate to be and more. The Third’s excess came out to play when he had the place constructed.”</p>
<p>“Oh it was built for him? I thought it was purchased. That changes things.”</p>
<p>“How so?” </p>
<p>“If the estate was built for him by him, then it will be constructed according to his tastes and preferences, right? So one good look at the house and we can tell a lot about his personality.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it a house.” I cocked an eyebrow at him and he elaborated. “It’s about the size of the Abbey all on its own.” He opened his book again, shaking his head slightly. “It’s entirely too much space for one person, but the Third is entirely too much person for one space.”</p>
<p>I nodded and once again we lapsed into silence. The scenery had changed from sparse trees and the occasional small cottage to a thick wooded copse. The sun seemed to have never been able to call this place home. Trees interlocked and connected above the car, forming a canopy of darkness that chilled me to the bone. Too many dreams I had had about a similar road, and I always woke up in a panic; I fidgeted slightly in discomfort. </p>
<p>“It will be alright, Sister. We’ll be together, remember?” Copia patted my knee with his leather clad hand and smiled softly at me before returning to his book. He left it there, and I found myself staring at his hand as I willed my heart beat to return to normal. Something about the canopy of trees felt suffocating— remembering that my newest and dearest friend was beside me allowed me to breathe again.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride passed in relative silence as the Cardinal loaned me a book to read of his own, and I was comforted by the familiarity of the words on a page. Outside the car windows the forest rolled by in a peaceful silence, broken only by the hum of the engine or the occasional hiss of the bus behind us. It was only when the car began to come to a halt that I looked up from the book, engrossed in reading a translation of Dante’s Inferno. </p>
<p>“Ah, we’re here.” Copia leaned forward and tucked his own book into the small bag he had brought with his for the ride and placed his biretta back on his head. Suddenly nervous, I clutched my own book tightly to my chest. </p>
<p>Our car passed through a large wrought iron fence which swung shut behind us, effectively closing us in to the estate. The drive from the fence to the building itself was also enclosed in a canopy of trees, with a soft running stream to the right. All along the road were markers indicating private property, as well as various animal crossing signs. Just as I was opening my mouth to inquire how far from the estate we were, the car turned a sharp corner and the building came into view. </p>
<p>I couldn’t suppress the gasp that fell past my lips as I saw the house for the first time. Calling that building a house is akin to calling the Vatican a small religious town. It soared above us, four stories high and gilded in bright white stone. The front facade had a door that was easily two stories, and the stairs leading to the house were white and black ribboned marble. As the car drove nearer, swinging around a large fountain to come to a halt in front of the main steps, I saw a lake off in the distance. When the car came to a final stop it took me a moment to get my bearings and open the door, stepping out onto cobblestones. </p>
<p>The air smelled clean and crisp, unburdened by the smoke and life of the town we had just left. It was close to evening now and the sun was already dipping below the horizon, and the shadows cast by the house seemed almost foreboding. The Cardinal gathered our bags from the trunk of the car as I stood uselessly, gaping up at the house. On my right was a large panel of glass windows and I could just barely spot a conservatory beyond them, laden with unique and foreign plants. I jumped when the Cardinal’s hand landed on my shoulder. </p>
<p>“Sister, I believe we’re meant to go into the house, not just stare at it.” I shook my head dumbly, finally remembering to close my jaw. </p>
<p>“Right. The house.” I leaned down and picked up my suitcase where Copia had deposited it at my feet, my hand clenching tightly around the handle as we stepped forward. My shoes clicked on the stairs leading to the house and I focused on that to dispel my rising nervousness. As we approached, the front door swung open to receive us, though I couldn’t see anyone inside. </p>
<p>Entering the house was just as incredible as approaching it— it smelled of stone, old wood, blooming plants, and books. The entry hall was bigger than my old convent’s dormitory and it took me a moment to remember how to breathe. A large antique carpet stretched the length of the hall and the walls were covered in tapestries and statues. A closer look indicated that they had been purchased or taken from different countries and through different periods of time. The Cardinal nudged me and pointed surreptitiously to the left— when I followed his eyes I saw a large, grand staircase that spiraled upward out of view. </p>
<p>My interest, however, lay in the man who was descending the stairs. When I caught my first glimpse of him my breath caught in my throat for the third time that night. </p>
<p>His face was painted in black and white, the lines sharp and crisp where they met on his cheeks and nose. His shoes clicked on the stairs as he descended, his hands held behind his back and his head held high. As I had come to expect, his left eye was bright white— a mirror to my own. The suit he was wearing was smart and tailored to him well. Black suit pants lead to black shoes with white spats, and the black suit coat was complimented by a nicely fitted white dress shirt. A grucifix was embroidered onto his breast, although with more detail than I had seen before. </p>
<p>He stepped off of the large, sweeping staircase and paused for a moment, surveying the Cardinal and I. Finally, he moved forward and held out one gloved hand. My eyes on his own, I held my hand out to him, intending to shake it. He surprised me by taking it in his and bringing it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my hand before releasing me. When I looked down, I saw that none of his paint had transferred to me, something that I had come to expect from the Cardinal’s paint. </p>
<p>“Sorella, so good to have you in my home.” His voice lilted with a beautiful Italian accent, and I got the impression that the words had been memorized rather than learned. I nodded and he went on. “I am Papa Emeritus the Third. You may call me Papa, or Terzo.” </p>
<p>“Wonderful to meet you, Papa. My name is-”</p>
<p>“Lunaria. I know who you are.” Papa finally turned his attention to Copia, still standing beside me. “Copia, my friend. I hope you are well, si?” Papa took Copia’s hand and squeezed it in both of his, his expression genuine. </p>
<p>“I am, Papa. It’s good to see you again.” Copia smiled broadly at Papa, clearly relieved that the man had remembered him. </p>
<p>“We have the catching up to do, I think. But later, hm?” Papa turned his eyes back to mine. “I think we eat first. A long ride from the Abbey, si? Very long. Come.” </p>
<p>He turned to walk away and there was a brief moment of confusion on my part before I jumped to follow him. As brisk as he was, I had taken a moment to recognize an order. Papa led us through the entry hall and into the conservatory that I had spotted outside. From there, we went around the outskirts of the conservatory and into a smaller room— still massive, by normal standards. In the center of the room was a large oaken table, headed by a chair and flanked by two others. The table had already been set with various dishes, all covered by domes. </p>
<p>“My breakfast room, but it will do for a light supper. Come, sit, we talk.” Papa waved a hand towards the chairs and the Cardinal and I sat down quickly. Already I could tell that Copia was more comfortable in Papa’s presence than I was. Papa, noticing this, leaned forward and held my gaze. “Do not worry, sorella. We eat first, and then we chat. I like to know the people I am to share my home with.” </p>
<p>“Home? Papa, this is a castle,” I laughed, attempting to sound more confident in addressing him than I was. I needn’t have worried; he smiled with ease and laughed as well. </p>
<p>“Yes, well. I ask my Father, I say ‘can I build the place I am to languish for eternity?’ and he agrees. I take the chance to drain the funds, eh? I live in luxury, and he lives… Well. You have seen the Abbey.” He smiled at me again, a cocksure smile that had my stomach doing turns and fluttering.</p>
<p>“It shows, Papa.” Copia shook his head as he laughed, removing his biretta and laying it on the table beside him. He stretched slightly before gesturing at the plates in front of us. “Did you make dinner or did a Ghoul?” </p>
<p>“Ah, my kitchen attendant. Sister Madelaine. A wonderful addition to my household.” Papa leaned forward and pulled off the domes, revealing a roast duck and mashed potatoes, as well as homemade rolls. “Something light to end the journey on.” </p>
<p>“Papa… I must ask. You referred to children in your letter?” I asked, thanking Copia silently as he dished up my duck. </p>
<p>“Mm. Ghoul kits. Two of them. A nuisance in my behind.” Papa was nodding as he speared a piece of duck with a fork. The fork itself was fancier than any other cutlery I had ever seen— long and silver, with engraved letters of the church. “I see that you know how to work with children and I think ‘perhaps she will help me’ and then I call my brother.” Papa gestures with his fork as he speaks and I can’t help but stare at him. Something about his movements is so sure and graceful that he was mesmerizing to watch, even doing something as normal as eating dinner. </p>
<p>“Secondo, you mean? Is that why he called me to his office?”</p>
<p>“I do not know this, I was not in his office with you.” Papa frowned slightly. “I would think it is safe to assume this, si.” He twirled his fork as he continued. “Anyway, I take you to meet them later. For now, we rest and eat as adults. Then, a tour, I think. Perhaps we will find the kits as we walk.” </p>
<p>“That sounds fine, Papa. You need me in your library, I’m assuming?” Copia piped up, taking a small bite out of the roll. Papa just nodded, his attention fully on his meal now. Copia looked at me over the duck, gesturing slightly as if to say ‘see?’. I nodded. I did see. </p>
<p>“Where am I to sleep, Papa?” I asked, suddenly concerned with such a normal question. “In the Abbey I slept beside the library, near the Cardinal.” Papa was already nodding as I spoke. </p>
<p>“You will sleep beside me, sorella. You are my assistant, si?” I felt myself blanch. </p>
<p>“You mean in your bed?” Papa burst out into a loud laugh, tilting his head back against the back of his chair as he did so. </p>
<p>“Would you prefer that?” he asked when he finished laughing, leaning closer to me on his elbow and cocking an eyebrow. “Your room is beside mine, cara, but I would not mind you warming my bed as well.” Copia cleared his throat loudly and I flushed, my eyes flicking back and forth between the two men as I struggled to answer. </p>
<p>“I— No— Well,” I stammered, unable to find the words. “That’s fine!” I finally got out, ducking head back towards my plate and keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the pile of mashed potatoes that I had made not a single dent in. </p>
<p>The Cardinal and Papa laughed loudly and the conversation morphed into Italian— something I had no hope of understanding. I caught the names of his brothers as well as the Sister Imperator, and assumed that they were talking about Abbey business that the Third had missed while he was away. </p>
<p>My thoughts whirled through my head as I focused on my meal. Was I really called here to take care of the Ghoul kits? And the library, would that be my job as well? An assistant to the Third? What all did that entail, and why was my bedroom to be located beside his? The meal came to an end without revealing the answers to any of my questions. The duck tasted like ash in my mouth as I considered my future here, in this large house that felt more like a castle than a home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which We Receive A Guest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a whopper at 10k words. Going forward, they'll all be along this length.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner I was made to sit through dessert while the two men chattered away, catching up with each other. At some point when they were debating who was older (I believe the Third won, by a month), I was able to look over Copia’s head and see the procession of Ghouls being led into the building by a woman in a black habit. I lost sight of them just as quickly, and any hopes I had of being saved from the conversation were dashed. I perked up when I heard my name, tuning back in to them. </p><p>“--Lunaria has done that already,” Copia was saying. I took the last of the rich pudding off of my spoon, licking my lower lip before speaking and twirling the spoon between my index and middle fingers. </p><p>“I did what?”</p><p>“Met my Ghouls.” Copia frowned slightly, apparently not noticing my lack of attention to the ongoing conversation. </p><p>“Oh! Yes, they’re wonderful.” I smiled at Copia and the Third in turn, shifting slightly in my seat. </p><p>“Ah, scusi Sister. The Cardinale and me, we prattle on about things. You must be tired.” Papa pulled his napkin off of his lap with a flourish, discarding it onto the table and standing swiftly. He offered me his hand, which I took as he helped me stand from the heavy chair. “Come, I will show you to the rooms.” </p><p>“Plural?” I asked, exchanging a brow raised look with the Cardinal. Papa only shook his head as he ticked his index finger from side to side, tutting behind his teeth. </p><p>“Every room has its own private bath, with closets the size of the rooms themselves. How else would you fit two King sized beds together in one room?” He laughed at the expression on our faces, walking away from the table and motioning for us to follow. </p><p>We acquiesced, following behind him as he moved through the halls, one hand held behind his back as the other gestured at various doors. It seemed that several rooms repeated themselves before I realized it was simply another of the same type of room. There was a breakfast room, a lunch room, a brunch room, and a grand banquet hall used for dinners. He took us around the outer perimeter of the house before circling back to a large oaken door, the thickness of which was comparable to my chest. </p><p>“This is the library, Cardinale. Your bedroom is under the stairs, hm?” Papa moved forward into the library and I audibly gasped— the library was larger than I had expected, even after seeing the outer facade of the house. A large steel spiral staircase led from the bottom floor of the library up three stories. Every wall was covered in thick tomes, some of them bound in leather with dates written on the sides in black ink. </p><p>“Under the stairs?” Copia prompted, moving forward towards the staircase with a look of confusion on his face; I’m sure it mirrored my own. Papa merely nodded and moved forward towards a large fireplace against one wall. A set of stairs ran from the side of the fireplace up to the second story, and it was here that the door seemed to be. Papa gestured towards it, tugging open a small door that was concealed on the mural and embedded into the wood paneling. It was nigh on invisible; the only part of it plain to the eye was the apple shaped door knob protruding from the hand of Eve.</p><p>“There are many small passages in this house. I’m sure you’ll find a few of them. But this one leads to your rooms, Cardinale. I thought it apt to keep you close to your books.” Copia was already nodding in agreement, moving forward and ducking through the small hidden door. “Good night Cardinale!” Papa called after him. Copia only gave a distracted wave, already moving towards his bags, which had materialized at some point during dinner. </p><p>“Then our rooms are also through small doors?” I asked, somewhat excited at the prospect of living in the walls. Papa was already shaking his head, pointing towards the door as we walked together.</p><p>“We are on the upper floors, sorella. The rat may have the walls.” My eyes narrowed slightly; surely the Cardinal had a mousy look to him, but calling him a rat didn’t seem appropriate.</p><p>“I thought the two of you were close friends, Papa,” I stated evenly. When he nodded I continued. “Seems unfair to call him a rat when he’s out of ear shot. Of course, that could just be my proper morals and good judgement as a former nun.” I laid the sarcasm on thick, forgetting who I was speaking to for a moment. Papa surprised me by laughing loudly, giving me a slanted grin as we reached the grand staircase. </p><p>“Close enough friends that ‘rat’ has become a term of endearment, Sister.” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waved me forward, following only after I set foot on the stairs and began to climb. “To the second floor, hm? Not many stairs for us. I try to avoid the climbing. On the top floor? The guest rooms.” He explained as we climbed and my thighs began to ache; the stairs were steeper than they looked— large slabs of stone ground and carved into blocks. </p><p>“Guests? I understood that we were the first guests in quite a white.” We reached the top of the stairs and Papa huffed out a breath exaggeratedly as held a faux stitch in his side. I couldn’t help myself; I smiled at him and his antics. He placed a hand to my lower back gently to urge me forward and kept it there as we moved slowly down the long hallway. </p><p>“Si, in quite a while. It has just been my cook and I… and the kits.” His inflection tilted down slightly and I noticed him frown out of the corner of my eye. Before I could question him, however, he continued speaking. “You will meet them soon enough. They live in the basement. Our rooms are next to each other, as I said.” We paused in front of a door with “Solem” written in cursive handwriting that I recognized from the notes. </p><p>“I’m surprised you wrote my last name, and not just ‘Sister’.” He cocked a painted brow at me and looked at the door himself. </p><p>“Ah, my cook wrote that. She writes for me. I am not so good at the written English still. She tease me, she says ‘Papa, you need to learn’.” He shrugged. “I say I am fine, and I am Papa.” He smiled at me, seemingly enjoying his own joke about his power and title. I humored him and smiled back. </p><p>“I’m sure your brother informed you, but I don’t speak Italian, Papa. Your English sounds fine to-” He was already nodding as he moved to open my door. It opened with a creak and the rest of my sentence died in my throat. </p><p>My room was cavernous, gilded in light purples and iridescent golds. The bed was nearly as tall as I was, and a stepstool had been placed at the head of it. A large oaken chest rested at the foot, with a complex locking mechanism that I already felt dizzy from attempting to understand. A large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the room in a fuzzy yellow haze of light. On the far wall were two doors, each opening in opposite directions. I moved farther into the room and my jaw dropped as I found new details along the walls. </p><p>“The Lady’s room, Sister. I have the Lord’s suite beside you.” Papa moved into the room with me, quietly shutting the door behind him. At his direction I moved to the far wall and the two paneled doors. “The left is to your bathroom, and the right is the closet.” I nodded, running my hand along the sturdy wood. </p><p>“No windows?” I asked, suddenly aware of the lack of natural lighting. Papa held up a finger and moved to the wall beside me, pulling on a cord that hung from the ceiling. The part of the wall that I had assumed was a rumpled tapestry parted and moved, revealing a large floor-to-ceiling window that gave a beautiful view of the surrounding forest and far off mountains. The sun was setting and the beams of light illuminated the room beautifully, giving it the feeling of a warm Autumn evening by the fire. I cooed softly at the sight, moving to the window and declaring it beautiful. </p><p>“A beautiful room for a beautiful sorella, si?” I caught a smile playing around his lips as I turned back to him and cocked an eyebrow. He spread his hands in a noncommittal gesture and shrugged at me.</p><p>“I, um… Thank you, Papa.” I turned fully towards him, away from the window to meet his eyes. He stepped closer slowly, as if judging my possible desire to move away. When I didn’t move or turn from him, he stepped gently into my personal space. Papa took my hand in his and brushed a thumb over my knuckles, where he had kissed them earlier. </p><p>“Papa… So formal with me.” He brought my hand to his lips, pressing another soft kiss to my knuckles as he held eye contact. “You call my brothers this as well?” His eyes flicked up to my hair, hidden by my carefully arranged head dress. “You veil for them too?”</p><p>“Well, I…Of course I do, Papa. I call The First Primo. He’s been very kind to me. But your other brother, I refer to him as Papa.” He nodded, still running his thumb along the back of my hand. As he leaned in closer to me, his eyes on my lips, I took a swift step backwards. “If you don’t mind, Papa, I would like to take a shower and get some sleep. It was a long journey today.” </p><p>“Ah, yes.” Papa cleared his throat awkwardly as he stepped back as well, the spell of our physical contact broken. “Sleep well, sorella. I will call if I need anything.” I nodded and he took his leave, shutting the door gently beside him. </p><p>As I leaned against the window, watching the sun make its final descent below the horizon, I heard his door shut beside mine. A moment later the sound of water rushing through the pipes reached my ears and I smiled softly. It was oddly comforting to think of Papa, a larger than like figure, as a person who also needed to bathe and eat. Taking a cue from him, I moved to my suitcase on the bed and opened the clasps, digging until I found a suitable nightgown.</p><p>I gathered the material into my arms and moved for the bathroom door, silently grateful that I wouldn’t have to walk down a hallway to shower anymore. As my hand rested on the door knob, I began to hear sounds from Papa’s room. I cocked an ear towards the noises and flushed when I realized what they were— deep and throaty moans, with the small thump of his head hitting the shower wall. If I focused hard enough I could hear his labored breathing through the thin walls. </p><p>With a reddened face I bit my lower lip and flung open the door to my shower, quickly moving towards the bathtub and cranking the water on. I transferred the water to the shower head and the beat of the water against the porcelain was enough to drown out Papa’s noises. Relieved, I pulled my habit off over my head and discarded it, my stockings and shoes quickly following. The head dress caught a little on my hair, the bobby pins pulling at me stubbornly. I grit my teeth and ripped them out with a low growl, tossing the whole assortment on top of my habit.</p><p>I sighed as I stepped under the spray, noting that the water pressure was better than I expected in a house this large. It was warm and soothing and I quickly found myself struggling to stay awake under it. The soap smelled of goats milk and vanilla and bubbled nicely against my skin. I washed myself quickly and stood under the spray for a moment, enjoying the comfort and relative peace of the shower. I watched the bubbles swirl their way down the drain before reaching up and turning off the water. Reaching behind myself, I wrung out my hair until I was satisfied and reached for a towel. </p><p>Toweling my hair and body, I walked back into my new bed chambers and surveyed the bed once more. Without the step stool, I didn’t see myself being able to hop up and get in. I slid on a new pair of panties, wincing as I accidentally snapped myself with the elastic waistband, and tugged on the nightgown quickly. It fell to the middle of my thighs— something I was never allowed to wear back at my convent. With a grunt I heaved myself up onto the tall mattress using the step stool and fell onto the bed. It was plusher than I expected and I sunk into it, tugging a blanket over myself as I settled in. I yawned and fell asleep in an instant.</p><p>I was violently awoken by a loud ringing bell beside me and my eyes flew open as I sat up quickly. Looking to the side, I noticed a wooden panel on the wall with small lights beside the names of rooms. The label for Papa’s room was lit up and I came to the realization that he was calling for my assistance. As his aid, I was expected to answer, right? I swung my legs off of the bed and hopped to the ground, locating a pair of slippers and sliding my feet into them. As an afterthought, I picked up my veil and slid it onto my hair, concealing my hair as well as I could for the moment. Old habits die hard, I supposed.</p><p>As I approached my bedroom door to leave, however, I heard another voice yelling in the hallway. A female voice. I pulled open my door just enough to stick my head through the crack and see what was happening. A woman in a black nightgown, white apron and hair bonnet was standing just outside of Papa’s door, her fists balled in anger. I could see that his door was ajar, as mine was, and his sheepish words were audible. </p><p>“I just wanted-”</p><p>“No! You want too much, Papa! I have dealt with this bullshit for two years now, and I’m sick of it! I do not want to make you another fucking cannoli at 2 in the morning!” The woman gestured angrily at him, jabbing her finger through the air in his direction. “From now on, make it yourself! I’m going back to the Abbey where I’m appreciated!” She reached behind herself and untied the apron quickly, turning and stalking down the hall towards me. When she saw me leaning around my door, she thrust the apron into my hands as her own balled back into fists. “Good fucking luck, Sister!” </p><p>I didn’t have time to answer as I stood there with my mouth dropped open and gaping like a fish. She stormed past me and down the stairs, ranting all the while. I caught a few words from her tirade, but it seemed that most of them were various curse words and ‘Papa’. Looking down at the apron in my hands, I turned to look towards Papa’s door. </p><p>“Papa?” </p><p>“Si,” Papa responded noncommittally, clearly lost in thought about what just occurred. I went on to ask him about the woman after mentioning that I had seen her leading the Ghouls into the manor. “Mm. Sister Madelaine. She’s my- was my cook. Apparently I have asked her for one too many midnight snacks, eh?” He laughed, but there was no humor behind it. I looked to the apron in my hands once more. </p><p>“I think I could make you something.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. </p><p>“You don’t have to, Sister. I have snacks... Not a worry.” As he went to shut his door I piped up once more. </p><p>“Can I join you, then? I’m quite awake now, and I don’t feel like sleep will be coming back for a while.” I heard the smile in his voice as he invited me over, opening his door wide. I shut my door softly behind me and walked the short distance to his room, repeating the action with his door. He was dressed in expensive looking plum coloured pajamas that hugged his frame nicely, clearly tailored to fit him. His makeup was still on his face, although parts of it were smudged by sleep.</p><p>“Come, we sit.” He gestured me over to the small sitting area that he had set up in front of a fireplace on the far wall, mirroring mine on the other side. I looked around the room as I moved towards it, noting that our beds were in the same position on the same wall. The chair by the fire was plush and comfortable, reminiscent of the chairs in the library at the Abbey. </p><p>“Your room is beautiful,” I said. And it truly was. His bed was a four poster, with drapings of purple and gold silk and satin. The wood was a deep, burnt mahogany colour that offset the brightness of the gold. He had more pillows than any human being would ever need, only adding to the comfortable nature of the room. On the foot of his bed was a large black lump, moving slowly with steady and even breaths. Papa noticed me watching it and smiled.</p><p>“Jezebel, my cat. My one true friend.” He sat down with a groan in the chair opposite of me and held a plate out. There was a small stack of rolled crepes with cream in the center and I took one gingerly, slightly surprised to find that the crepe was crispy and hard. I looked up at Papa, who cocked an eyebrow. “Cannoli. Have you never had one?” </p><p>“I’m afraid not, Papa. I lived a very sheltered life until just recently.” He huffed a short laugh and took one as well, showing me how to eat it. I mimicked his actions and my eyes lit up as I licked the sweet cream. Papa laughed again, louder this time as he watched me, eating his own in time with me. </p><p>“Good, si? An Italian dessert. I’ll have to show you the finer things, eh? As you say, you are sheltered.” He popped the rest of the cannoli in his mouth and kept his eyes on me as I finished my own. Something about the way that his two-toned eyes met mine made me shiver in anticipation. </p><p>“What other things?” I dared to ask, swallowing the last of my sweet treat. I sucked on my finger idly, getting off the last of the cream. Papa’s eyes narrowed slightly as they darkened, firmly fixed on the connection between my finger and my lips. I swallowed hard as I waited for him to answer.</p><p>“I can show you things you never dreamed of, sorella…” He stood slowly, moving towards me like a cat stalking his prey. I jumped slightly when his hands landed on the arms of my chair with a thump, watching him as he leaned over me, continuing to talk. “Bella… Let Papa show you what excess can do, si? I am rich in many areas…” One of his hands left the arm of the chair, his finger coming to rest under my chin as he tilted my face towards his. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Let Papa show you the pleasures of life,” he purred, leaning closer to me. I stammered slightly, unable to form words in my throat.  “The things that only excess can bring.” Papa had dropped his voice down to a whisper as he leaned over me. His lips brushed against my cheek and I remembered how to breathe again, gasping at the contact.</p><p>“Papa, I-” </p><p>“Shh, sorella. You want this?” I was aware that he was asking, and a part of me deeply appreciated the question rather than the press of a kiss without warning. Shakily, I nodded, my eyes searching his own for meaning. When his lips brushed softly against my own I sighed, my eyes drifting shut. The kiss was over before I was aware it began, only a pressing of his lips against mine before he pulled away. There I sat, alone with my face turned upwards, my eyes shut in expectant pleasure. When I opened them, I saw Papa sitting back in his own chair, one leg crossed over the other as he watched the fire. His raven black hair had fallen over the white eye, and I was struck by how normal he looked without it— just a man, who’s lips had met mine only briefly. “You should go back to sleep, Sister. It is early.” </p><p>“Yes, Papa,” I managed to get out as I scrambled to obey. I left his room in a hurry and when I turned to pull the door shut he was still facing the fire, his face unreadable. My own room felt quiet and empty in comparison as I crawled back into my bed, my eyes scanning the ceiling above me until I fell back into a restless sleep. Thankfully, no dreams found me that night. </p><p>It was well into the morning hours when I awoke again, blinking back tears as I yawned and stretched broadly. My room was warm from the sunlight flooding through the window and I took a moment to sit comfortably, gazing out the window as I woke up fully. I could see some movement on the giant lawn behind the house and swung my legs out of bed to inspect it further. I padded over to the window and suppressed another yawn as I looked down on the sloping yard. </p><p>Even from this far away I could tell that the figures were Papa Emeritus the Third, the Cardinal, and two Ghouls. I couldn’t pinpoint which Ghouls they were, but I was quite confident in my guesses of Dew and Swiss. I watched them for another moment before moving to my closet and pulling out a habit. I dressed quickly, sliding my feet into some comfortable flat shoes before leaving my room. The customary veil followed, pinned into place carefully to conceal my hair, kept tied into a tight pony tail. </p><p>The grand staircase was as grand during the day as it was yesterday evening, I noted with a wry smile as I skipped my way down the large blocks of stone. The front entrance of the house was open and I left that way, following the curving path around the side of the house until I arrived at the back. The large mezzanine outside of the library was furnished with benches and large Greco-Roman statues that I hadn’t been able to see last night. I glanced at them quickly as I moved past, my mind focused on joining everyone on the back lawn. </p><p>“Hello!” I called cheerily across the grass as I made my way over. The Ghouls turned and waved to me while Papa and Copia stayed facing away, talking between themselves. I frowned as I approached, joining the two Ghouls as I watched the other men talk. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Apparently, from what I’ve heard,” Dew started, already eager to dispense knowledge and gossip. Swiss rolled his eyes good naturedly at me, hiding a smile. “Someone accidentally drove onto the property and crashed their car into a tree farther down the road.” Dew pointed towards our own vehicle, the limo parked neatly behind the house. True enough, there was a small stream of smoke that could be seen rising between the trees. </p><p>“Oh, that’s awful!! Are they okay?” I bit my lower lip in concern, my eyes moving between the Cardinal and Papa and the treeline. </p><p>“Seems to be. Just shaken up and without a ride now,” Swiss said dryly, his tail flicking behind his back. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away, heading back towards the house. “Let me know if I need to take an interest.” Dew grumbled something, shooing him away as he moved closer to Papa, who finally turned towards us. </p><p>“Ah, sorella, she awakens. It seems we have accidental company in our mist.” He smiled at me broadly and my heart fluttered. His paint was immaculate, the lines sharp and defined. He was dressed in the same black suit that I had met him in yesterday. Beside him, the Cardinal was wearing a deep red cassock with his leather gloves, biretta perched carefully on his head. </p><p>“Midst,” Copia quietly corrected. Papa flapped his hand in consternation, turning to look back at the trees. “Perhaps we should make sure she knows she’s welcome?”</p><p>“She?” I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun as I attempted to peer between the trees for the mystery guest. </p><p>“Yes, it appears to be a lone woman. I sent Cirrus on ahead to check it out and make sure that she was safe. She seems to be. Ah, there she is now.” Sure enough someone was emerging from the treeline with Cirrus beside her, delicately holding onto her arm. “Lunaria, perhaps you should greet her first. I believe Papa and myself may be an odd welcoming committee.” Copia smiled down at me and I distinctly heard Papa mocking his tone behind me. </p><p>I moved forward at a slight jog, approaching Cirrus and the young woman on the lawn with a large smile. Cirrus gave me a look, shrugging her shoulders as her tail whipped back and forth in excitement. </p><p>“Are you alright?” I asked gently, moving my hand slowly to her brow and tucking her hair back behind her ear. It was chestnut and fell in neatly kempt waves around her face. I saw no blood or any type of wounds on her face or head and stepped back, satisfied. “What’s your name?” </p><p>“Aria. I’m alright, I’m just… I think I’m in shock. Something ran across the road so fast and I couldn’t stop, so I swerved and I… I think I totaled my car.” She frowned, as if trying to recall a memory. “I’m not too far out of town, am I?” Cirrus put both hands on her shoulders and began to steer her towards the house. </p><p>“About a days drive, dear. Come on, my partner and I will get you all cleaned up and comfortable. We’ll call you a car service in the morning.” Cirrus comforted her as she looked at me over the girl’s head, jerking her chin towards the two men as she talked. When I didn’t get the hint her tail lashed up behind her and pointed accusingly at me and then Papa and Copia. I jumped and flushed, hurrying to obey. </p><p>“She’s okay!” I called, jogging back to the waiting men. “She seems a little rattled and out of it, but I’m sure anyone in her position would be. Cirrus and Cumulus are going to clean her up and call her a car company in the morning to take her back to her place.” They nodded, beginning to move back towards the house with me. Ahead of us, Cirrus was already guiding Aria into the building. </p><p>“A little bird, struck down mid-flight, it seems,” Papa mumbled under his breath. My eyes flicked towards his as I frowned slightly, but he didn’t seem to notice. He walked faster, overtaking the Cardinal and myself as he ducked into the house as well. Copia tutted.</p><p>“I believe you’ll be getting a show in exactly what kind of excess he indulges in, Sister.” Copia’s voice was soured, obviously in disagreement with Papa’s thinking of the situation. When I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow he elaborated. “He treats guests extraordinarily good when he feels that he can… For lack of a better term, Sister, forgive me, exploit the situation.” </p><p>“You mean sleep with her?” I asked, cutting to the chase. Copia just nodded, holding his hands behind his back. I heard the leather of his gloves creak as he squeezed his hands into fists. </p><p>“When we were younger, running around the Abbey like fools… He liked to see how many of the Sisters he could trick into giving him a kiss on the head. Nothing sexual, but… The way that he can play people sometimes has always rubbed me the wrong way. Perhaps I’m afraid he’ll do the same to me.”</p><p>“And you know he hasn’t before?” I asked, quickly biting my tongue when I realized the implications of my question. He was already shaking his head. </p><p>“I’m sure of it. When we were younger he was practically my shadow. We were never apart, and he trusted me with all of his secrets and worries. Hell, there are times where he trusted me more than his own blood.” He fell silent as he reached the house and he pulled open the door, holding it ajar for me as I stepped through. I stood still for a moment as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the library. </p><p>“Perhaps he’ll just send her on her way and that will be the end of it,” I suggested, my eyes quickly going to the thick tomes on the walls. My hands itched to pull them down and scour the insides. Copia shut the door behind us and the natural light died, still blocked by the curtains on the far wall. </p><p>“Perhaps. One can hope.” He fell silent for a moment as he moved forward and opened the small hidden door to his room. “I’d like to change, would you like to accompany me? You and I haven’t seen each other’s living quarters yet.” He paused, flushing quickly as he corrected himself. “I mean, if you were interested. In how different they were. Not to stay or anything. I’m not inviting— I mean I am— I— Shit.” </p><p>I couldn’t hold back my laughter as I walked past him, clapping him on the shoulder and ducking through the small door. It opened up into a short hallway, leading to a room only a little smaller than my own, windowless but lit by large floor lamps in the corners. His closet, like mine, was a door embedded in the wall beside the bathroom door, which was ajar. I caught sight of a discarded pair of men’s underwear and quickly looked elsewhere. Copia’s bed wasn’t nearly as tall as mine, and I took advantage of that fact as I hopped up quickly, my feet swinging as they hovered above the floor. He chuckled at me, a smile on his lips as he shut his door. </p><p>“It’s quite comfortable, lack of windows notwithstanding.” Copia moved towards his closet, opening it and selecting a comfortable pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt, hanging delicately as if they weren’t pajamas. I obediently turned my head from him, shutting my eyes for good measure as he began to undress. A moment later he cursed and I felt rather than heard him move to stand in front of me. I cracked an eye open. </p><p>“Cardinal?”</p><p>“I can’t get the buttons,” he grumbled, his face red enough to match the cassock as he looked upwards, refusing to meet my eye. I giggled and reached forward, my nimble fingers dancing along the buttons for him.</p><p>“I’ll never understand why these buttons go from your throat to your feet. Couldn’t they have given you something a bit easier to get in and out of?” I asked, the mirth evident in my voice. He muttered something in response and finally looked down at me, watching as my hands made their way lower down his cassock. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time he’d asked me to do this, as his hands weren’t able to move through the buttons very well in his new leather gloves. Every time I had done it for him in the past it was without much fanfare, simply a friendly gesture to assist him in changing faster. I was sure in the back of my mind that one of his Ghouls could have done it easily, but they were harder to find than I was. </p><p>“You know you could probably do this easier if you took off the gloves,” I noted with a smirk as I slipped off of the bed onto my knees. I made it to his hips with the buttons, slowly moving towards his knees. </p><p>“Yes, but I— Well, that is to say— I like it.” I looked up and saw Copia chewing on his lip, stubbornly looking anywhere but me. His face was flushed red, mirroring my own when I realized why. I shook my head lightly and continued down, the back of my hand brushing against his thigh. </p><p>“You just like being waited on hand and foot, I think,” I supplied, attempting to steer the conversation to safer water. He laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief, finishing up the last few buttons with ease. I rose back to my feet and hopped onto the bed once more, noting with a wry smile that he spun away from me quickly to remove the cassock. </p><p>“Perhaps that is a small part of it,” he accepted, folding the cassock over his arm and laying it over the back of a chair. His suit pants followed and he quickly pulled on the lounge pants he had chosen. “But perhaps I also just like to see a beautiful woman helping me out of my clothes once in a while.” </p><p>My ears burned as I flushed a violent shade of red, my words dying in my throat as I gaped at him. He gave me a slanted grin as he pulled the shirt on over his head. His face painted smeared just slightly as he did so, giving him a disheveled appearance. My heart thumped hard in my chest as Copia moved forward, joining me on the bed with a groan. He leaned back against the pillows and stuck his arm out, raising his eyebrows towards me. </p><p>“Not for long,” I said, swinging my legs up onto the bed after I kicked off my shoes. I laid down on his arm and he pulled me close to his side, ruffling my hair slightly where my head dress had fallen away. “I have things I need to do today. Apparently Sister Madelaine quit last night. Loudly.” I tried to stifle a yawn and failed, my face cracking wide. Tears sprang to my eyes and I wiped them away as I scooted closer to the Cardinal. </p><p>“Yes, Papa told me this morning. He said you were thinking of taking over her position?” He squeezed my shoulder a little and I rolled my head to look up at him— he was frowning, something I had already known from his tone of voice. “Do you think that’s a good idea? You’ll already be run ragged with the kits and being his personal assistant as well. That’s a load.” </p><p>“I’ll be just fine, Copia. Besides, there’s no way that Papa will run me worse than both of his brothers did back at the Abbey with the other Sisters. They were dead on their feet on ritual days.” I spoke confidently, as though I had been at the Abbey for years. Copia noticed and chuckled, ruffling my hair again. </p><p>“At least your boisterous confidence will get you through something. I’m sure as long as you keep your head up, you’ll— oof!” He squirmed away from my elbow where I nudged him, hard. “Now, now, is that any way to treat your teacher?” </p><p>“Teacher, my ass. What have you taught me lately?” I asked, laughing loudly. He was quiet for a moment before his arm underneath me flexed and he pulled me easily across his chest until I was laying on top of him. My eyes widened as I gasped and clung to him, worried for a moment that he might be trying to toss me from the bed. When I realized that his chest was the end destination that he had in mind I loosened my grip, breathing out a shocked laugh quickly.</p><p>“I’d say teaching you to shut your mouth counts,” he grumbled, his arm sliding down to hold me in place around my lower back. I frowned and tutted, giving in and laying my head on his chest and huffing a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” I laid on him for a moment, simply listening to our syncopated breathing before I spoke again. “Do you really think he’ll try to do anything with her?” I heard his breath catch for a moment before his arm squeezed me.</p><p>“Does it worry you?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes, but I don’t know why. It has no affect on me whether he does or not.” Copia thought for a moment before speaking again, hesitantly. </p><p>“If you’re his assistant… There’s a chance you may have to tidy his room tomorrow morning.” I groaned and buried my face in his neck, my arms falling to either side as I considered the implications. Copia patted my back gently, if somewhat awkwardly. “Perhaps he won’t do anything at all, and we’re worrying over nothing.” </p><p>“I hope so,” I said, muffled against his neck. He tucked his head down, pushing me off of him as he shielded his neck with his head. I slid off and to the side, flumping down on the bed beside him instead and burying my face into a spare pillow. “Your bed isn’t as comfortable as mine.”</p><p>“Please Sister, do brag more. It suits you.” It took me a moment to understand what he had said and the dry tone he had used. I dissolved into giggles which quickly turned into belly laughs. He shoved me good naturedly and I shoved him back, eventually quelling my giggles to roll onto my side, facing him. </p><p>“Do you like it here so far?” I asked. I watched as he chewed his mustache, thinking. </p><p>“I do. It’s nice to be back with my friend. It's been years since I’ve seen him… He hasn’t changed.” He rolled his head to look at me and smiled before returning his gaze to the ceiling. “It’s certainly been interesting to see how much his love of excess bloomed in the past few years.”</p><p>“No, surely not,” I stated flatly. Copia snorted, caught by surprise. </p><p>“You wear sarcasm well, Sister.” He reached over and tapped my nose with one finger. “Don’t let it get you in trouble, hm?” Copia brought his arm back behind his head, looking over to the clock. “I believe I’m going to take a nap, if you don’t mind. I expect we’ll see each other at dinner.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” I grumbled, swinging my legs off of the bed and standing up with a loud groan. “I’ll go track down a Ghoul or two and get started on it, speaking of. Which one of yours do you think is the best suited for a kitchen?” Copia snorted, rolling his eyes towards me. </p><p>“Depends, do you want someone useful or entertaining?” At my flat stare he answered quickly. “Rain and Cumulus, of course. The only damn useful Ghouls I have. Aether is good for holding things, if you need a statue.” He continued grumbling to himself about useless Hell spawn as I left, a smile playing around my lips as I shut his door behind me. </p><p>Alone in the library, I took a moment to look at some of the larger books on the walls, appreciating the fine binding and seemingly expensive materials that went into each one. I pulled one out and opened it at random, breathing in deeply the scent of old ink and weathered parchment. This particular book seemed to be an atlas of the world, and I had opened to a map of Europe. I noted with a wry smile that some of the countries were misnamed, pointing at the age of the book. As I went to slide the book back onto the shelf I heard movement behind me.</p><p>“Hello?” I asked as I turned quickly, my eyes scanning the dark room. I caught the hint of a tail, very small, disappearing around the corner and down the hall. My heart softened a little— it must be the Ghoul kits wondering about me, but still too nervous to approach on their own. I expected that Papa would introduce us shortly, and I could get to know them better. “I’m leaving now!” I called out to the empty room, feeling foolish at first but a small giggle told me that the thought was appreciated. </p><p>I made my way from the library to the grand staircase, heading down the small and steep flight of stairs below them. The passage was narrow and damp and I found myself shying away from the cold walls as I walked. It opened up into a wider corridor that was made of unhewn stone, with the floors slippery and uneven. With my arms out for balance I began peeking through the various doors, finding all of them to be uninhabited servants quarters. </p><p>“You could bounce a coin off of those sheets,” I mumbled to myself as I peered into one room. </p><p>“More than likely.” I jumped and slammed my head against the door frame, staggering back and slipping on the floor slightly. My foot went out from under me as I fell backwards, only to be caught in a pair of thick black-clad arms. “Sorry, Sister. I thought you heard me.”</p><p>“Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, no!” I clapped my hand to my chest, willing my heart rate to return to normal as I took deep breaths. The Ghoul behind me hefted me up under my arms, helping me to regain my feet. He patted me gently on the head until I calmed down enough to turn to him. “Which one are you? Aether?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He tilted his head to the side and his eyes narrowed, a sure fire sign from Ghouls (as I had come to find out) that he was smiling. “You looking for the kitchens?” </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose I’m doing dinner tonight. The cook quit and I figured… Someone has to, you know? Besides, how hard can a kitchen be to figure out? Even in a house this size it’s got to be somewhat normal.” Aether bobbed his head from side to side with a noncommittal noise. </p><p>“You’ll see. Come on, I’m headed that way myself.” He gestured down the hall and I fell in step with him, both of us picking our way carefully across the slippery floor. “I guess it’s the dew from outside… Condensation.” He went quiet for a moment before perking up and laughing. “It’s always dew that causes problems.” I laughed as well, humoring his joke as we walked along. </p><p>“Have you already been down here, then?” I asked, dodging around a pipe sticking out of the wall. It was covered in condensation as well and dripping slowly into a puddle beneath it. </p><p>“Oh yes. All of us have.” When I cocked an eyebrow he sighed and elaborated. “Sorry, Sister, I forget you’re new to our church. Ghouls have an innate tendency to burrow. We like living as close to the Earth as we can get. Basements, crawl spaces, bunkers… If it’s down low, that’s where we’ll be.” His long tail whipped forward to grab a door handle, pulling it open with ease. </p><p>“I thought you would prefer somewhere hot, considering…” I trailed off, letting the implication hang. </p><p>“Considering that we’re from Hell, you mean? Hell has several layers, Sister.” He tapped the nose of his mask, his claw making a metallic ping on it as he smiled. “Some of those layers are ice, even.” He led me farther down the hallway until we came to the kitchens, chattering the whole way. “One of them is the hottest fire you could imagine— It’s so hot it glows blue. That’s where Dew is from. Swiss… You know, I don’t think I’ve ever asked. Myself and the girls are from the ring of frost, so we keep chilly.” He pulled open the door to the kitchen and I groaned loudly. </p><p>The kitchen was absolutely massive, with three large stone hearths built into the wall. Huge rotisserie spits hung, unused, in the gaping maw of each fireplace. One large work table spanned the length of the kitchen, the same size as the massive sink along one wall. Three small windows lined the wall towards the ceiling, letting in just a small inkling of light outside. Without the fires going in the hearths the room was cold and dark, damp even. One of them sparked and I jumped, only to see Dew with a lit tail bending in front of it.</p><p>“Want it lit, Sister?” he asked, a large and toothy grin splitting his face. I sighed and nodded, waving my hand towards him in a dismissive gesture. A moment later the hearth was lit, the large logs splitting and cracking as the fire sprang to life. Hanging above the fire was a large pot, resembling a cauldron from the stories I had heard as a child. </p><p>“I suppose it’s stew for dinner, then,” I said, looking around for an apron. Cumulus rushed into the room from a doorway to my left, practically skidding to a halt in front of me. </p><p>“The dessert kitchen is ready to go as well, Sister! Rain and I spent all morning cleaning it up and making it ready to use. It seems like Sister Madelaine only used this kitchen and a small corner of the dessert kitchen.” She was practically vibrating with excitement, her hands held close to her chest.</p><p>“Dessert kitchen?” I looked through the doorway to see another large room, stacked with sacks of flour and sugar, jars of fruits and jams, and a large brick oven. I shook my head in disbelief. “Right… We’ll get to that in a bit. Dinner first.” </p><p>Between myself, Cumulus, Aether and Dew we managed to scrape together something resembling a decent stew. The store rooms were well stocked with produce and canned goods of all kinds, and it was obvious that most of them were grown here on the property. In addition to the stew, I helped Rain in making some small rolls of bread and soon enough both kitchens smelled wonderful. Before long it was time to serve the dinner, and I excused myself to go wash up and change clothes; Dew had managed to dump flour on my habit earlier in the evening. </p><p>I stood in my bathroom, brushing out my hair as well as I could. As I brushed, I looked myself over in the mirror. My one white eye seemed lighter than it had earlier and I chalked it up to the movements of the moon— I had always had a deep connection to the lunar cycle. The other eye, my right, stared back at me with its same light purple hue. I put the hairbrush down and leaned against the sink, staring intently into my own eye. When it flashed lightly I gasped and sprang back, looking anywhere but at myself. </p><p>Shaking my head at my own reaction, I found a hair tie nearby and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, tucked it into my veil, and moved to leave. The door to my room swung shut on creaky hinges behind me and I heard it slam shut as I made my way down the grand staircase. I already heard conversation and laughter coming from the main dinner hall and made my way through the conservatory towards it. When a woman’s laughter rang out, high pitched peals of giggles, I clenched my hands into tight fists and grit my teeth. It took a conscious effort to relax myself as I walked into the room, moving forward with confidence to take my place across from Papa and beside the Cardinal. </p><p>“Ah, sorella. Glad you could join us.” Papa gave me a wide smile as I pulled my chair out and sat down, fluffing out my habit to lay properly across my legs. My head dress remained pinned in place neatly as I leaned forward to address him. </p><p>“Likewise, Papa. I hope you enjoy what I prepared.” The glass in front of me was filled with red wine and I picked it up, raising it towards Papa before taking a small sip. Since my time with the Cardinal I had grown accustomed to the taste of alcohol and began to find myself enjoying it. “Just a simple stew, something I threw together. Not a big deal,” I said with a smile in my voice as I shrugged. </p><p>“You’re showing off,” Copia murmured into his own wine glass, his thigh moving under the table to rest against mine. I nodded a little and pressed my thigh against his, perceptible only to him, as Rain made his way past us with the bowls of stew balanced on his arms. Once served, we waited for Papa to take his first mouthful before indulging ourselves. </p><p>“Wonderful Sister, thank you.” Papa toasted me with his spoon as he spoke before returning for another spoonful. I did the same, pleasantly surprised at how good my own cooking was. </p><p>“I haven’t had to cook more than once a week for ages. At the convent, we all took turns once a week cooking different meals so that we could experiment with flavors. My favourite to cook was pasta.” As soon as I said the word ‘pasta’, Papa slammed a fist on the table and pointed at me. </p><p>“Tomorrow you make pasta! Si?” I nodded, dumb struck by his sudden display of emotion. He turned back to the meal, muttering in Italian as he did so. I looked to Copia out of the corner of my eye, leaning slightly as he translated. </p><p>“Something about wanting a taste of home. Nothing to worry about,” Copia whispered in return to me. His eyes showed something more, but I chose not to press him for a more accurate translation. </p><p>The rest of the meal passed by in relative silence, only a few murmured sentences passing between the four of us. The Ghouls dined elsewhere which, as I came to learn from the Cardinal, should be considered a blessing. As the meal ended and I stood to leave, Papa stood as well. I looked at him expectantly, only to have my heart drop in my chest slightly as he extended his hand to our guest. He said something to her that I couldn’t hear past the buzzing jealousy in my ears, and they left the table together. </p><p>“Ah, well. I’m surprised it took him this long,” Copia mumbled as he daubed at his mustache with a fine linen towelette. He looked at me and his expression fell slightly, his brows furrowing. “Oh. Sister, I’m sure it will be fine. Hm?” </p><p>I nodded silently and turned to leave. The walk back to my room felt longer than usual, quiet in the large household. It didn’t take long for me to get ready for bed, throwing my clothes into the corner and practically falling onto my comforter. I buried into the blankets and cursed quietly to myself. Why was I this affected by Papa showing affection to someone after we’ve only just met? </p><p>My mind flashed back to our quickly shared kiss in his quarters and my face flushed. </p><p>There’s no earthly reason that I should feel this type of jealousy over a man I hardly know. And yet… My heart throbbed in my chest as I thought about his hand on my cheek, and the soft murmured question. Would I let him show me the pleasures of excess? Would I allow him to show me the things that this world could have for me? Would he take me into his—</p><p>A sound cut off my train of thought and my ears perked up to hear it better as I sat up in bed. </p><p>A gasp. </p><p>A sigh. </p><p>A moan. </p><p>A low groan.</p><p>My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I tore my covers off, practically tumbling out of bed and running to my bedroom door. I barely had the wherewithal to slide my slippers on before I was out the door, jogging down the stairs quickly. Only when I landed on the bottom floor did I realize that I had forgotten my head covering completely; my hair flowed down my shoulders in a cascade of lilac. My feet took me to the library before my brain caught up, and I found myself pushing open the large door with a grunt, bracing my shoulder against it. </p><p>The library was empty and cold, the thick curtains drawn across the windows to block out the moon. I padded forward in my slippers, my arms hugged tight around my middle as if I was just barely holding myself together. Before I could think about the possible consequences, I knocked on the small hidden door to Copia’s room. He answered after a moment, ducking his head through the door and looking down at me. My face must have said what my voice wasn’t, as he opened the door wide and gestured to me to come inside. </p><p>“Come, Sister. A sleep over, hm?” He laid his hand on my shoulder gently and urged me over to his bed. I kicked off my slippers and hopped up, rolling over to face away from him. He joined me after a moment and pulled the covers up, laying on his back and as far from me as possible. </p><p>“Copia.” He hummed in acknowledgment. “Hold me.” </p><p>It took him a moment to process, but he rolled onto his side and draped his arm across my hips. His other arm moved forward and slipped under my head, pulling me and tucking me close against his chest. I felt his lips drop onto my head, kissing me softly as he squeezed me. My eyes drifted shut as my own arm held onto his, pinning it against me. </p><p>“Are you sure this is alright, Sister?” he asked, hesitation evident in his voice. I nodded silently, wriggling slightly until I was pressed flush against him, back to chest. “If you say so, tesoro.” His breathing was even against me, and I timed my own breaths to match his. </p><p>I fell asleep like that, cradled in the arms of my best friend, a single tear spilling down my cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yell at me on tumblr @gasolineghuleh or inquire about a personalized writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Which I Clean Up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. </p><p>Come yell at me on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke slowly, and then all at once. Behind me, Copia was still sleeping deeply if his even and measured breaths were any indication. It took me a moment to realize why, exactly, I had woken up. My face flushed as the realization fully set in— Copia was pressed against me from chest to knee, and I could feel his erect cock where it rested against the curve of my ass as he slept. I chewed my lower lip as I considered my options; I could wake him up and pretend not to notice, or I could wake him up and mention it to him. </p><p>Decision made, I cleared my throat and rocked my back against him gently, as if moving in my sleep. I heard him wake up with a start and mutter a curse, beginning to move away from me. I grabbed a hold of his arm and held him tightly against myself, breathing quickly as I realized what choice I had made.</p><p>“Sister?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut as I willed my heart beat to steady. After a moment he went to move again, and again I held him to me. “Sister, if this is about last night with Papa-”</p><p>“It’s not.” I laced my fingers through his and was relieved when he squeezed my hand back. “I’ve never… I’ve never been in this situation before.” </p><p>“Do you want to be?” he asked carefully. I could tell he was holding himself still as much as possible, barely even daring to breathe. My heart swelled at his question and the respect that he had for me. I nodded. “Tell me what you want, Sister.” </p><p>“I want… I want to know what it’s like. I’ve kissed a man but I’ve never… I’ve never.” I flushed bright and hot and fought the urge to bury my face in the pillows. Behind me, Copia was silent for a moment. Then his arm tightened around me and I felt his head press closer to mine. He nosed my hair away from my neck and pressed a soft kiss there. </p><p>“Are you sure?” he murmured, even still giving me a chance to change my mind. I nodded, more sure of myself than I was a moment previously. “You let me know when you’re done, okay? You let me know if it’s too much.” I nodded once more and gasped when his lips pressed against my neck again. “Is it… Do you mind if I move my hips, Sister?” </p><p>“Yes,” I breathed, hardly daring to move. At my response he huffed a sigh and rocked his hips into my ass, breathing hotly against my neck as he did so. His arm around my midsection tightened as he held me close to him, moving slowly and languidly— giving me plenty of time to change my mind. </p><p>“How… How much do you want, Sister?” He pressed another open mouthed kiss to my neck and my eyes fluttered shut, soft stirrings of arousal starting in my own gut. He rolled his hips against me again and groaned in my ear, kissing a path towards my cheek as he pressed against me firmer. “Tell me before I- before I lose my composure.” </p><p>“I want to know what it sounds like,” I said, flushing even hotter. He paused for a moment, huffing deep breaths against the column of my throat as he considered my words. I scrambled to explain. “I know it won’t make a sound but I want to know what a man—” He cut me off by groaning softly, rolling his hips against me again, stronger this time. I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to grip me tighter and roll me just enough to where he could press his lips against mine. </p><p>His lips were hot and insistent as he kissed me, sighing against my lips as he rocked against me. Copia’s hand snaked its way up my chest to rest on one of my breasts and he hummed against my lips in a wordless question. I nodded against him as best as I could and he groaned again, squeezing my breast in his hand. When his finger flicked across my nipple I whined and he pulled his mouth away from mine. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sister, is this okay?” he asked. I opened my eyes to look at him and a sigh left me at the sight. His hair was rumpled from sleep but his eyes were blown wide in arousal, his lips kiss pink and flushed. Copia’s cheeks were bright spots of pink on his otherwise pale and makeup free face. </p><p>“It’s more than okay.” </p><p>“Good,” he practically growled, diving back to my lips and kissing me intensely. I moaned against his lips, the first real sound of arousal I had made, and he pressed against me harder. I could feel the thick line of his cock against my ass, pulsing lightly in time with his heartbeat. Copia’s hands grabbed and pulled at me insistently until I was facing him on my opposite side. </p><p>He trailed his hand from my breast down my side and I tensed slightly, only relaxing when his hand passed by my pelvis completely to land on my leg. It took some tugging and whispered instructions from him, but he got my leg situated over his hip. When his teeth nipped at my lower lip gently I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into my mouth, his hands becoming more insistent where they rested on my breasts. </p><p>Copia’s rolling hips pressed his cock against my inner thighs and I found myself shaking with arousal, gasping and panting against his lips. He kissed me through it, and slowly I gained the confidence to reach down between us. The first graze of my hand against his cock elicited a chest deep groan from him, and his jaw dropped open against mine as he panted against my lips. I pressed my forehead against his and looked down as I slid my palm along the tent in his boxers. </p><p>“Sister,” he breathed, his eyes cracking open to look into my own. His one white eye was blown wide, the colour practically swallowed by the iris in his lust. I curved my fingers slightly to cup his cock in my hand and he dropped his head back, breathing deeply. </p><p>“Like this, Cardinal?” </p><p>“Copia. Use- use my name.” I gave his cock another stroke, the motion wholly foreign to me, and he rolled back on the bed, throwing his free arm over his eyes as his hips moved upward into my hand. </p><p>“Like this, then, Copia?” I asked. When he nodded I moved my hand again, daring to watch it as I did. The tip of his cock had leaked some, causing a translucent patch on his boxers. I brought my hand gingerly to the waistband of them and looked at him for agreement before I pulled them down. His cock sprang free and I returned my hand to him, marveling at the silky smooth skin under my palm. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed when my hand made contact with him, his hips jerking involuntarily. He watched me for a moment as I tested out different motions, trying to figure out what felt right for my wrist. “Like this, Sister.” His large hand came down to close on my own and he stroked his cock twice, using my hand under his. </p><p>“So, what if I—” I twisted my hand slightly and ran my thumb over the head of his cock. He jerked and groaned, biting his lower lip hard as his eyes closed. “Is that good?” Copia nodded, rocking his hips up to meet my hand. His arm moved forward and twisted into my hair gently, pulling me forward towards him as he pressed his lips to mine again. His breathing got faster and I could feel his cock growing firmer under my hand, but still it was a surprise when he grunted against my lips and came into my fist. He held me against his lips until he was finished before letting me go with a deep sigh of contentment. </p><p>“Sorry, Sister, I should have warned you.” He looked at me with a crooked smile and I returned it, pulling my hand away from his softening cock with something bordering on a grimace. “Sathanas, I’m sorry!” Copia lunged to the side and pulled a worn shirt off of the floor of his bedroom, handing it to me with a deep red flush on his cheeks. </p><p>“It’s… stickier than I expected,” I laughed, wiping my hand carefully on the provided shirt-become-towel. As I delicately cleaned myself off, he lifted his hips and pulled his boxers back up, arranging the bed sheets over himself modestly. </p><p>“I… Did you want me to return the favor?” he asked, looking anywhere but me. I thought for a moment, tossing the shirt back to the floor from whence it came. Finally, I shook my head.</p><p>“No, it’s already later than I wanted to sleep in. I wanted to make breakfast for the Ghouls and try to track down the kits.” Copia nodded, but tugged at my hand when I went to stand up. I looked at him curiously for a moment, but he only tugged me until I laid on his chest, as I had the day before. His arms wrapped around me as he squeezed tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. </p><p>“Thank you, Sister. It’s been ages.” He squeezed one more time before letting me go. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, I’ve got some work in the library to do. It’s the most unorganized room I’ve ever seen.” I nodded and stood up from the bed, stretching and yawning. Mid-way through my stretch the light on the intercom beside Copia’s bed, a twin to my own, pinged on.</p><p>“Cardinale, is our Sister in your chambers?” It was Papa. I exchanged a quick glance with Copia and nodded. </p><p>“Yes, Papa. We were having morning tea. Do you need her?” Copia sat up, bracing himself on his hands behind him on the bed. There was a crackle of static before Papa answered again. </p><p>“Mm, si. Send her to me, per favore.” </p><p>“I’m right here, Papa,” I answered, my voice testy. He just laughed through the speaker and said something in Italian. The intercom turned off and I turned to Copia helplessly for a translation. </p><p>“He said… eh… He said ‘I like a Sister with fire to be tamed’.” Copia pulled a face and flushed a deep red, as did I. “You shouldn’t keep him waiting… But perhaps run and get dressed first, hm?” I looked down at my bare legs and my unbound hair, groaning softly when I remembered why I left my own rooms in such a state. </p><p>“I’ll come down and help you organize after I deal with him,” I sighed, running my hands through my hair before moving to collect my slippers. I slipped my feet into them and made my way to the door, giving Copia a final wave as I left. Already, he was getting up and moving for his bathroom. </p><p>I looked at my hand as I walked back to the grand staircase, still feeling the slide of his cock against my palm. It was softer than I had expected, almost velvetine in its slickness. My startled gasp as he came ran back through my mind and I groaned inwardly— how must I have appeared to him? A naive and unknowledgeable girl? Once I took solace in the piety of my virginity; now I wanted it to be over with. </p><p>My room was as I had left it last night, and I made my way quickly to the windows to pull open the curtains, yearning for the kiss of the sun. The view was of the back yard, and I could see the two Ghoul kits running freely under the supervision of the Ghoulettes. Cumulus was holding something that appeared to be a book, although my vision was strained at this range. Beside her, Cirrus was reclined on a large towel, basking in the sun. Both of them were clothed for the sunny day, with sunglasses and bikinis. </p><p>I smiled as I turned away and moved to the closet, pulling it open and selecting a habit of shorter length than usual. Modesty was unbecoming this morning, it seemed. Pulling it on as I walked into my bathroom, I struggled with the zipper in front of my mirror until I gave in. I would need to ask someone to zip it, as my hands refused to do it, apparently. I ran the water hot from the sink and rinsed my face quickly before tying my hair into a low ponytail. My headdress was still hanging where I left it the night before, and I pulled it over my hair and pinned it in place quickly with a practiced ease. </p><p>Another deep breath later and I was in front of the Third’s door. I raised my hand to knock before pausing for a moment and leaning my ear against the thick wood. From within, I could hear the turning of pages and some soft humming, neither masculine nor feminine. I frowned in confusion and pulled back, knocking on the door. </p><p>“Si, come in!” I could hear him calling perfectly even through the heavy door, and pushed it open with a soft grunt. </p><p>“You want to see me, Papa?” I asked, surveying the room discreetly. He was propped up in bed on a large amount of pillows, with a newspaper held in front of him. A lit cigarette dangled from between his lips. The windows were, like mine, drawn wide to let the morning sun through. His floor was strewn with various clothing accoutrements, including a few pairs of boxers and his suit coat. The man himself was clad in a plum coloured silk robe, left open at the waist; when he shifted to turn the page of the newspaper I could tell that his briefs were the same colour and material. </p><p>“Si, si. Clean up for me, hm? My guest left my rooms a mess,” he said, bouncing an eyebrow at me before taking a long drag on his cigarette and extinguishing it in a nearby ashtray. “Leave the bathing room, I am thinking it is shower time. If you have time, some breakfast?” He folded his newspaper and laid it down on the other side of the bed, sliding out and standing up. Papa stretched broadly and I caught sight of a line of hair leading from his navel downward. “You join me for breakfast, I think. Here, not one of my stuffy dining rooms.” </p><p>“Yes, Papa.” I moved forward to begin straightening when I remembered my unzipped habit. Cursing inwardly, I bit back my pride and turned to him. “Would you mind zipping my habit? I wasn’t able to reach it and I was in a rush to attend to you.” Already, I could feel my face flushing hot. He blinked at me twice in surprise before shaking it off and moving forward. </p><p>“Of course, Sister. Usually I am doing the opposite though, eh?” I rolled my eyes after turning away from him, moving my veil to the side so that he could easily reach the zipper. One of his hands came to land on my hip as the other took the zipper, gliding it up with a practiced ease until it reached the nape of my neck. Instead of stepping away from me, however, the hand on my hip tightened and pulled me closer to him. I felt his nose brush against the nape of my neck as he pressed a warm kiss there. “You smell like the Cardinale, I am thinking.” I swallowed hard.</p><p>“We had tea this morning.” I made to move away, but his other hand moved swiftly to the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheekbone. </p><p>“Just tea?” he asked, an upward lilt to his voice. I nodded. “Then you have room for breakfast with me, don’t you?” I nodded again, wordless. His thumb stroked my cheek again as his other arm snaked around my middle, holding me in a loose embrace. “Does this make you uncomfortable, Sister?” he asked after I tensed.</p><p>“No, Papa, it’s just… I heard you and our guest last night. I figured your lust would be satiated, would it not?” My words were testy— sharp, and pointed. I felt rather than heard him laugh behind me,</p><p>“A whetting of the appetite, hm? She meant nothing to me.” </p><p>“And I do?” I bit back quickly. He seemed a bit taken aback at my words, but recovered quickly enough to respond in his usual nonchalant tone.</p><p>“Sorella… You mean the moon to me, hm? Il mio piccolo aiutante, si?” His hand dragged along the base of my spine as he walked around to stand in front of me. My eyes ran from his navel to his face, unpainted. His lips were cocked in a slanted smile as his eyes met mine; he clearly knew where my eyes had just been, and I didn’t miss his subtle flexing of his chest. </p><p>“Your little… What? That’s all I could catch, Papa.” I smiled up at him, dazzled by his charm even through the thin veil of my annoyance at him. </p><p>“Does it matter, Sister? The only part I care about is ‘mine’, cara.” His arm remained locked around my waist as he pulled me taut to his chest in one swift movement. I gasped and brought both hands up to rest on his chest in surprise, looking up at him in shock. His other hand came to rest on my shoulders as he teased at the zipper he had just done up.  </p><p>“You call me all of these nicknames, Papa… What do they mean?” I asked, watching him above me as his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. There was hunger in his eyes, and I could see something deep within them that stirred a longing in my gut. The experience with Copia had been wonderful, but I wanted more. </p><p>“Cara, sorella, tesoro… All names you deserve, si? Perhaps I will croon them to you as I pull pleasure from your body.” His eyes slid to my lips and I fought the urge to bite them in a sudden display of bashfulness. “Say yes,” he murmured as he leaned over me, my own head tilting back in response. </p><p>“To what would I be saying yes to?” I whispered in response, my eyes darting from his to his lips. The makeup was off, for once, and I could see how smooth and pale his skin was underneath it. It looked soft, and I wanted nothing more than to put my palm against his cheek and guide his lips to mine. I restrained myself, but only just barely. </p><p>“Let me show you,” he said as he finally pressed his lips to mine. The arm around my waist tucked me in close to him as he pressed into me, tilting my head farther back and giving him access. His tongue swiped across my lower lip and I sighed, opening myself to him. He surged against me in response, groaning as he devoured my lips with his own. </p><p>I gave in, bringing my hand to his face and cupping his cheek softly in my palm, repeating his motion of swiping his cheekbone with my thumb. He hummed in response and kissed me deeper, tugging gently on my zipper as he did so. The arm around my waist drifted lower until his hand was cupping my ass, holding me flush against him until I could feel the sizable curve of his cock through his briefs. </p><p>“Sister,” he sighed against my lips as he pulled away, pressing kisses down my neck as his hand gripped me. “Say yes,” he practically begged. When he kissed my pulse point in my neck, a soft moan left me as my head fell back once more, my eyes sliding closed. “Let me show you what excess can be.” I took a deep, steadying breath, righting my head and looking him in the eye.</p><p>“No,” I said plainly. I could feel his disappointment, but he let go of me and stepped back, nodding at my words and pulling his robe tightly around himself. “I’m sorry, Papa.” I felt suddenly disappointed in myself, something that I’m sure showed in my voice. Papa waved a hand at me, nonplussed.</p><p>“The Sister says no, it is no, and we stop.” He shrugged and continued. “A Papa is respectful of his Siblings, si? But if the Sister ever wants to continue… Papa always receives his Siblings, as well.” He cocked an eyebrow at me and I felt my face heat as I wrapped my arms around myself. </p><p>“Thank you.” The thanks felt hollow but he took it in stride, giving me a short bow as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. As he walked, he tossed over his shoulder,</p><p>“This does not change breakfast plans, sorella! Dine with me!” I smiled to myself and turned around only when I heard the bathroom door click shut. Alone in the large room, I allowed myself to breathe out and let my tremors overcome me. I had been so close to saying yes, closer than I wanted myself to acknowledge. I held my hands out in front of myself and watched the tremors and shakes run through them. </p><p>Another deep breath later and they stilled. I turned my attention back to the room and moved forward, picking up the trail of clothing as it lay strewn from the door to the bed. All of it was Papa’s, and seemed to be a few outfits worth of clothing. I briefly wondered how long it had been since his room had been cleaned, frowning as I swiped my finger through some dust on the windowsill. </p><p>The rush of water from the shower startled me and I dropped the small bundle of clothing, chastising myself inwardly for my nerves. A hamper sat in a corner of the room, and I dumped the clothes into it swiftly before moving to the bed. It was rumpled and untidy, the bottom sheet almost completely popped off of the mattress. I wrinkled my nose and swept the sheets off of the bed in a rush, attempting not to think about what had occurred between them. To my relief there was no physical evidence of the encounter, but I felt dirty none-the-less. </p><p>Papa’s voice warbled out to me from the shower, singing something in a low vibrato that made me smile as I moved around his room. The cleaning was easier than I expected, and it didn’t take long for me to sort everything out in its own piles. Before long, I was humming along with Papa’s signing and dancing around the room as I cleaned, using an old shirt as a hand towel for the dusty windows. By the time the shower turned off over head, I was already down in the basement and putting his clothes into the laundry basins to be washed, the song still left on my lips. </p><p>From there I went quickly to the kitchen, a spring in my step as I flounced through the narrow and damp hallways. I only slipped once or twice, and managed to catch myself on the rocky walls with a yelp. I made a mental note to ask the girls to air out the hallway and see what they could do about the dampness. The kitchen was already warm with one of the hearths lit, and I caught sight of Dew lounging in front of the fire and picking at his claws. </p><p>“Mornin’ Luna!” he called, sitting up on the floor and giving me a wave. I waved back, moving over to one of the large refrigerators and yanking it open. “Not much in there, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m noticing that.” I bent and peered into the fridge, frowning. There was an assortment of fruits, kept fresh and crisp by the cold, as well as a jug of apple juice. Beside it was a plate of raw meat, covered in a thin saran wrap. Another covered bowl beide that seemed to contain a yeast starter, and I briefly hoped that the two wouldn’t be confused. I wrinkled my nose and pulled out the bowl of assorted fruits, as well as the apple juice. “This will have to do, I suppose.” </p><p>“For His Highness? He’s a fan of fruit, so at least he shouldn’t get pissy,” Dew remarked from his spot on the floor. I turned to find him practically hugging the fire and yelped. “Relax, I’m perfectly alright.” </p><p>“I know, but God, Dew! Think of how that looks to me!” I tucked the bowl of fruit against my hip and cradled the apple juice against my chest like a toddler. Dew just gave me a noncommittal gesture and yawned, rolling closer to the fire and tucking his tail over himself. I rolled my eyes and left, picking my way slightly more carefully through the nearly-flooded hallway than I had on my way there. </p><p>The stairs made my legs ache and by the time I made it back to Papa’s door, my thigh muscles were trembling with effort. The staircases were easily twice as high as any stairs I had ever used, and the climbing motion was difficult, especially with an arm full of food. I leaned down and managed to open his door with one flailing hand as I held the fruit bowl tight to my side, nudging it open with my hip when it came free. </p><p>“Ah, Sister! Breakfast!” Papa called from the bathroom, the door now ajar. Steam billowed from the door and I could smell his soap, a heady mix of cedar and anise. I kicked the door shut behind me and moved to the stripped bed, depositing my goods on the mattress. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk, the twin to mine, with a blanket folded on top of it. </p><p>“It’s on the bed!” I shouted as I picked up the blanket, fluffing it out and spreading it over top of the mattress, picking up the fruit and apple juice to set it on top of the blanket instead. I stepped onto the stepstool at the head of the bed and heaved myself onto it, sitting down heavily and grabbing an apple. “My legs are killing me from those stairs, Papa!”</p><p>“Use the elevator,” came his conversational tone as he reentered the bedroom. It was hard to keep my eyes off of him as he moved towards me, clad in only a towel. His chest was shining with a few stray droplets of water and his raven black hair was pushed back off of his face, slick from the shower. His face paint had reappeared, the lines crisp and new. I swallowed hard, coughing on the chunk of apple. “Careful, Sister. Wouldn’t want you choking before it’s time, hm?” </p><p>“Right,” I managed to get out with a cough, finally swallowing the apple. Papa hopped up onto his bed, landing neatly in front of me and stretching out, resting his back against the headboard as he peeled a banana. “Was your shower good?” </p><p>“Mm, could have been better,” he grumbled, taking a large bite of the banana and chewing. The paint on his lips smeared slightly, still wet from being applied. “I could have had a beautiful Sister with me.” </p><p>“Oh, right. What a shame.” I feigned ignorance and bit into my fruit again, one hand idly rubbing at my thighs, still aching. When I felt Papa’s eyes on me, I looked up and flushed brightly. </p><p>“Come here,” he finally said, patting his lap. He took the last of the banana into his mouth and tossed the peel into the bowl. </p><p>“You want me to sit on your lap?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow. I dropped my core into the bowl beside his peel. Already, he was shaking his head. </p><p>“Come, lay beside me.” This time he patted the mattress beside him. “Usually I would have very comfortable pillows and blankets here, but somebody stole them for the washing.” He leveled with me a look and I couldn’t help but laugh lightly. I hesitated for just another moment more before I moved, climbing farther up the bed to sit beside him. He looked at me, cocking his head to the side. “I said lay, Sister. You disobey your Papa?” </p><p>“No, Papa, I’m sorry. I misunderstood.” I laid down slowly on my back, watching him as I did so. My body was tense, my mind confused. Sensing my hesitation, Papa rolled his eyes at me. He sat fully up and untied his towel, letting it fall from his waist. “Papa!” I yelped, covering my eyes with my hand quickly. </p><p>“Sister,” he said flatly. “Sister, open your eyes.” When I did, I could see that he had a pair of briefs on underneath the towel. My face heated, turning a bright red as I realized that I had overreacted. “Are you going to be scandalized when I move this time, hm?”</p><p>“N-no, Papa.” I bit my lower lip as I felt my face grow hotter in embarrassment. He smiled and shook his head in admonishment, reaching down and petting my head gently. </p><p>“Roll over, Sister.” This time, I did as he asked without hesitation or question. I rolled easily onto my stomach, putting my arms under my head to act as a pillow— I had thrown all of his into the wash, a decision I now regretted. </p><p>“Don’t move, si? Let Papa-” He cut himself off with a soft grunt as he sat up on the pillowy mattress and swung one leg over me. I gasped and tensed as he settled himself against my legs, slotting easily onto my lower thighs and knees. “You say the stairs hurt your legs, I say to use the elevator, Sister. But that does not change that the hurt exists now, hm? I am right?” I nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yes, but—” He cut me off, thunking his finger on the back of my head until I yelped and fell silent. </p><p>“No buts. You are hurting. Papa takes care of his flock, even if she say no to his advances.” I could hear the joking tone in his voice and smiled, nodding silently. “Good! We are agreed then.” </p><p>I heard him crack his knuckles behind me and then his hands were pressing into my back, pushing and massaging at the muscles until I felt loose. He worked his way up my back to my shoulders, his thumbs digging in and rolling circles. When I groaned in pleasure he laughed, patting me on the back before he continued. Gradually his hands made their way down my back until they rested on the small of my spine, just above my butt. </p><p>“Sister, I can go lower, but eh… I ask persimmon first.” </p><p>“Permission,” I corrected with a slur. “Please, do so.” I rolled my hand lazily above my head before thumping my face back into the mattress, utterly boneless and content. I felt rather than heard him laugh on top of me, his hands resuming their gradual pushing and manipulation of my muscles. </p><p>I tensed only slightly when he pressed against my ass, but loosened and eased into the feeling soon enough. He hummed his approval behind me when I relaxed, growing bolder with his massage. It wasn’t long before he was pushing at my upper thighs, squeezing and kneading the muscle there. Papa’s hands moved along my thighs in a comforting press before moving slightly higher and resting on my ass. </p><p>“Sorella, so ample.” He held me in his hands for a moment, gently squeezing before rolling his palms over me. “You are so beautiful to me, you know this?” I felt a minor spark of annoyance in the back of my mind. </p><p>“Everyone is beautiful to you, from what I’m told,” I said, my voice slightly muffled by my own arms and the mattress. </p><p>“Hm? Say that to me again, per favore?” His hand squeezed me tightly for a moment before he pulled away and spanked me on one side, sharply. “Are you talking down to your Papa?” I gasped in surprise and lifted my head off of my arm, leaving my voice clear. </p><p>“I’m just parroting what I was told, Papa!” In a flash he was leaning over me, the strong planes of his chest pressed to my back. One of his hands came around me, holding me around my collarbone with one strong forearm while his other hand stayed at my ass, kneading and pressing me still. </p><p>“You are parroting these foul rumors to me? And you think this is wise?” His voice was dangerously low, right in my ear as my breathing deepened. When I didn’t answer him right away he leaned farther, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear as he dragged his teeth along it. “You think I see every body as a precious body? Hm?” The hand on my ass squeezed for emphasis and I huffed out a surprised laugh. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know, Papa. I only know what I’ve been told.” He hummed in question and I continued. “And I’ve been told that you’ll lay with anyone.” </p><p>“Okay,” he started, his accent tilting the last syllable upwards as he dragged it out. “So then this makes you feel not special, then, I am gathering?” His hand moved from my ass to my shoulder, thumb digging into my shoulder blade as he kept rolling it in circles. I had to admit- it did feel good. “What if I tell you that the rumors are not true? I lay with who I want to.” </p><p>“And that isn’t everyone?” I asked, growing bolder. </p><p>“No, Sister. It is not everyone,” he stated flatly. The game was over, for now. His lips pressed against the hollow behind my ear just briefly, and then he was gone. I sat up, slightly confused, only to see him sitting beside me with an apple in his hand. </p><p>“Papa?”</p><p>“The kits are with the Ghoulettes on the back lawn. You should meet them, si?” He took a bite of his apple and then looked at me pointedly, waggling a finger towards me. “Before you ask, they are not my progeny.” He trailed off, muttering to himself about “everybodies” and “rumors”. </p><p>“As you wish, Papa,” I said with a smile, hopping down off of his bed and wobbling slightly on my suddenly-jelly-like legs. “Thank you, by the way.” My voice was quiet and I wasn’t sure he had heard me until he gave me a small wave of his fingers in dismissal, but I saw the side of his mouth twist upward. </p><p>The trip down was easier this time now that my muscles weren’t as tightly wound. The front doors of the manor were flung wide, and the breeze from outside smelled of spring grass and the freshly mowed lawn. As I stepped outside, the sun kissed my face and I tilted my head towards it, reveling in the warmth on my cheeks. The breeze was just cool enough to provide some respite, and it seemed to follow me as I made my way to the back of the house. As I assumed, the kits were still playing under the watchful eyes of the girls. </p><p>“Cumulus, Cirrus,” I called in greeting, moving over to them and sitting down heavily on the towel they were on. </p><p>“Ah, the prodigal Sister returns,” Cirrus purred. I rolled my eyes good naturedly and reclined back onto my elbows, looking up at the sky. </p><p>“The kits are around here somewhere…” Cumulus trailed off for a minute before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling shrilly. The noise echoed off of the building and into the woods beyond, scattering a few birds from the tree tops. “Sorry, Luna.”</p><p>“Did you guys get together and decide to call me Luna?” I asked, laughing. </p><p>“No, it’s just cute.” Cumulus patted my thigh with an open palm, watching the treeline as she waited for the kits to appear, her book closed on her knee. Cirrus nodded sagely beside her, raising her brows behind her sunglasses. “Cir, I don’t see them.”</p><p>“Give them a minute, they were probably playing Styx.” Cirrus waved a hand towards Cumulus, laying back down on the blanket and closing her eyes. She crossed her legs daintily at the ankle and tucked her hands behind her head with a sigh. “You remember how long we all used to play, right? Patience.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this feels too long. The stream is only just beyond the treeline.” Cumulus straightened up, putting a hand to her brow to block the sun, looking intently towards the forest. “Should we do something?” Cirrus groaned and sat back up, squinting as she looked as well. </p><p>“No, I see them,” she grumbled before flopping back down and stretching. Beside me, Cumulus gave a sigh of relief, waving the kits over and calling to them. Cirrus rolled her head towards me, mumbling, “I was getting worried, you know. They’re so small.” I nodded and patted her leg, noting for a moment that it was still cool, even under the hot sun. </p><p>“Kits, come meet your new minder. This is Sister Lunaria,” Cumulus said slowly. I nodded and waved at them, surprised when they came right over to me. One of them, a girl, sat down in front of me on the blanket and peered at me intently. The other, a boy, remained standing behind her. They were both dressed similarly, in black pants and loose fitting black tee shirts. Their masks were constructed similarly to the Cardinal’s Ghouls, but were glossy black in construction rather than matte metal. </p><p>“What are your names?” I asked gently, holding out a hand to the girl kit. She took it, looking at my hand and turning it over in her own.</p><p>“He’s Theta,” she said. Her voice was airy with a childlike quality that instantly endeared me. </p><p>“She’s Sigma,” he responded. Rather than falling silent as the girl had done, he piped up again. “Did Papa bring you to take care of us? He said our father didn’t have an interest in us anymore.” I reared back slightly, taken aback by the blunt statement. Before I could speak, Cirrus piped up. </p><p>“Their father was a part of Secondo’s band Ghouls. He is… indisposed.” The way that Cirrus smiled at me told me everything I needed to know— my new Ghoul kits were orphans; I felt my heart break a little bit. Sigma clasped my hand tightly in hers and smiled at me under her mask. I saw her eyes crinkle a little bit when I smiled back at her. </p><p>“You’re our teacher?” she asked, moving closer to me and sitting down on the blanket. Theta did the same, sitting beside her and looking at me with large eyes. When I nodded, she dropped my hand and clapped her hands together in glee. “We learn fast! Promise!” Behind her, Theta nodded. </p><p>“Before our old teacher left, he was showing us the different bones in the human body. And the muscles.” Theta moved his arm, bending it at the elbow and extending it again. “How everything works together to make movement.” I nodded. They were smarter than I thought, quick witted and intelligent. </p><p>“Right, I’ve got to get started on making dinner,” Cumulus said, twisting her wrist to look at a watch. The time showed 2:34pm. “Any ideas, you two?” she asked, directing her question to Cirrus and I. </p><p>“Duck!” Sigma chimed in, rocking towards Cumulus with a broad grin on her face. </p><p>“I can make that happen for us, at least,” she replied, ruffling Sigma’s hair with a hand as she stood up off of the blanket and groaned, stretching. “No preferences?”</p><p>“Mm. I’m quite in the mood for a steak.” Cirrus flicked out a forked tongue, curling it around her teeth and laughing at my expression. She reached out a hand and patted my thigh reassuringly. “I don’t eat them raw, love.” With a wink she sat up, stretching her arms above her head until her shoulders popped. Another roll of her body later and she was on her feet, holding a hand out to me as well. </p><p>“Thanks,” I said as I gripped her hand and stood up, my thighs protesting the movement. “I promised Copia I’d help him in the library, and then I have to make up Papa’s bed still…” I turned to the kits, picking up Sigma under arms and swinging her up off of the blanket and onto her feet. Theta scrambled to his feet as well, his wide eyes still trained on me. “I’ll see you two in the morning! You’ll meet me in the library and we’ll see how much you know, alright?” </p><p>“Okay Sister!” They gave me twin nods and took each other’s hands, running off towards the open door to the library. Once they ducked inside, I let out a long breath and turned back to the Ghoulettes. Cumulus was bundling up the blanket into her arms, folding it into small squares. </p><p>“Orphans already? How old are they?” I asked, crossing my arms in front of myself. The sun had moved behind a cloud, and the breeze carried a chill with it— rain seemed to be moving in quickly, judging by the pace of the clouds. Cirrus hemmed and hawed for a moment as she thought. </p><p>“Seven? I think they were summoned seven years ago. That would fit.” Cumulus nodded in agreement, slinging the blanket over her shoulder and tucking her book against her arm. She gave us a wave and headed off in the direction of the house. “I remember Terzo being quite upset when he learned his exile was going to be shared with orphan kits.” </p><p>“How long was he in exclusion before they came?” I asked, extending my arm to Cirrus as she picked her way carefully across the grass, her feet bare. She nodded her thanks as she went on. </p><p>“Oh… Four, maybe five years? He’s been gone a while. I believe he was turned away from the Abbey by the time he turned eighteen, and he’s only just gone on thirty.” I nodded, and she dropped my arm when we stepped onto the flat patio outside the library. When I went to enter the building, she stopped me short with a hand on my upper arm. “Are you alright, Sister?” </p><p>“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” I looked up at her, noticing her eyes narrowed in worry, a frown on her lips beneath the mask. </p><p>“Everything has happened awful fast for you. Moving from your convent to the Abbey, and now here. Your whole world changed and… I want to make sure that you’re alright with that.” I blinked sharply, slightly taken aback by the notion. My eyes slid off to the side as I thought for a moment about her words. </p><p>“Yes… Yes, I’m alright. I hadn’t thought about it until you mentioned it.” I fell silent, blinking a few times before speaking again, attempting to organize my thoughts. “Everything changed for me, but it changed for the better. I don’t know that I’ve ever been this content with my lot in life. I had a lot of my beliefs confirmed just by meeting you all, and other beliefs turned on their head in the same moment. And it’s all been good.” I reached out and squeezed her hand gently before letting go. “Thank you, Cirrus.” </p><p>“No problem at all, Sister. Sometimes taking a moment to take stock is important, especially for humans.” She smiled at me again and disappeared inside, leaving me alone on the porch. I stood for a moment, taking deep breaths of the breeze as it passed me and watching the sun gently ebb away into the afternoon light. </p><p>I found Copia on the third floor of the library, tottering on a stepstool as he shelved large tomes and took others down onto a cart beside him. When I called up to him he teetered a little in surprise and dropped a book, cursing quietly. His biretta slipped from his head and fell down to the first story and I only just managed to catch it before it hit the floor. </p><p>“Cardinal, I’m sorry!” I called, laughing as he righted himself and glowered down at me. “I said I would swing by to see if you needed my help with organizing. Is there anything I can do?” </p><p>“Perhaps… Could you finish arranging the geography section? I got distracted around central Asia and wandered up here,” he said, leaning against the railing as he talked to me. I nodded and began to move away when he called to me again. “Was your morning with Papa, eh… productive?” Even from this far away, I could see that his face matched his cassock. I smiled.</p><p>“Not at all! We ate fruit and he had me clean his room, just like you thought.” Copia started nodding to himself, stopping when I added, “He did rub my back though. It was nice, those stairs are a muscle killer after a while.” </p><p>“Ah, I see.” </p><p>“What’s wrong, Copia?” I asked, watching him curiously. He fiddled with the rings on his fingers before finally asking me in a low tone that I had to strain to hear,</p><p>“Did he do anything else?” </p><p>“No…” I said slowly, elongating my vowel as I stepped closer. I was directly below him at this angle, staring up at him as he leaned on the railing. “He was the perfect gentleman. Is everything alright between you two?”</p><p>“Fine, fine, never better,” he blustered, flapping a hand towards me before clapping once, sharply. “The geography section, Sister!” He turned back to his own wall of books, singing loudly in a language I didn’t understand as he rearranged the books. I smiled to myself at his new found good mood and crossed the library, moving to the section that he had indicated and picking up where he left off. True to his word, it was disorganized beginning with the Asias. </p><p>I sat myself on the floor and pulled out tome after tome of atlases, maps, and dictionary books for the regions of the world, fitting them back together in a way that made sense. They seemed to be completely unorganized in terms of how they were arranged. Before long, Copia started singing again, and it was comforting to sit there with books strewn around me and the sound of his voice. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend that I was back at the Abbey. Any moment now he would be coming up behind me and—</p><p>“Sister?” I blinked my eyes open blearily and turned to follow the voice calling my name. Rain was beside me, a claw extended to tap my shoulder before thinking better of it and putting his hand down. “I’m sorry, Sister. Swiss sent me to tell you that Papa’s bedsheets and pillows are done. We thought it prudent.”</p><p>“Prudent, huh?” I rolled my eyes and stretched, unfolding myself from the floor and the mess of books I had made. Rain just shrugged and smiled at me. “Thanks anyway. Are they in the laundry room still?” </p><p>“Yeah, we folded everything for you so at least carrying it isn’t so bad.” Rain jerked his thumb behind himself and started backstepping out of the library. “I’m on roast duty. See you later, Sister!” I gave him a mock salute before turning to look for Copia. He was on the second floor now, looking down at me with an expression of amusement. </p><p>“Looks like I’ll be seeing you at dinner, Sister.” </p><p>“Sure looks that way. Leave this section for me, I think I dozed off around Europe.” Copia threw his head back and laughed, shooing me out of the library. I went pleasantly enough, making my way swiftly to the laundry room in the basement. The stairs down weren’t nearly as slick as they were last time, a fact I thanked my lucky stars for. </p><p>The laundry room was warm and smelled of various different soaps. True to Rain’s word, there was a small pile of folded sheets on a table, with another smaller pile of clothes beside it. Double checking, I bent down and peered into the cavernous dryer, making sure that nothing had been left behind. The last thing I needed was to forget one of Papa’s favourite shirts in my first week as his assistant, whatever that meant. </p><p>I gathered the bundles into my arms and turned to leave, exiting the room and staring down the long hallway back to the stairs. Papa had mentioned an elevator… Peering down the hallway, I could just make out a black iron grating that I had never seen before. When I approached it, I noticed that it was hiding an oak door. I kicked the grating open with one foot and swung the door open, stepping into a small, one-person elevator. Huffing a laugh, I toed the button for the second floor and watched as the grate slid shut and the box began to move. It moved agonizingly slowly, but anything was better than taking those stairs again— especially with something in my arms blocking my vision. </p><p>The elevator deposited me directly next to the stairs and the grating slid shut behind me as I made my way towards Papa’s rooms. His door was open and he was singing as he moved around his room, dressed in his full suit. I caught the occasional glimpse of Jezebel winding around his feet, seemingly dancing with him as he moved. </p><p>“Sorella! You bring clean things, si?” I nodded, my lips curling in a soft smile as he practically danced towards me, extending one hand. “I think I give you the help this time. Next time, you help me, eh?” He tapped the side of his nose with one long finger and grinned, laughing when I returned the smile. </p><p>“So kind of you to show me the ropes, Papa,” I said sarcastically, dumping the sheets onto the bed and moving to deposit the clothing onto the chest. He laughed again and reached forward, grabbing the bottom sheet and shaking it out. “Thank you for the help, Papa. I know you don’t have to.”</p><p>“Feh! What good is an assistant if you don’t show her how to do things first.” His smile lessened the words, making them into a clear joke instead of a barb. I rolled my eyes at him and tucked the corner of the sheet under the mattress, repeating the action with the other corner. On his side of the bed, Papa did the same. </p><p>The following sheet proved easy for the two of us working in tandem, even if his instructions for folding the top down were a little convoluted. When the comforter was fluffed out and spread, I climbed onto the bed to secure the bottom sheet along the top, tucking it down between the mattress and the wall. I barely noticed when the bed dipped behind me— but I did notice when Papa’s lithe body pressed against my own. </p><p>“Papa?” I asked, stilling. His hands slid down my arms to cup my own, helping me fit the sheet and pull it taut. When he pulled away from me to lay down, I mimicked his actions. I laid down on my side, facing him, cocking one eyebrow in a silent question. </p><p>“I thought you needed help,” he said with a shrug. I smiled at him and shook my head, ticking my finger from side to side. </p><p>“You just wanted to press against me again. ‘I am thinking,’” I said, mocking his tone from earlier. He huffed out a surprised laugh, rolling onto his back and grinning, occasionally laughing again. </p><p>“You are full of surprises, tesoro. You are a blessing to have.” I perked up at the familiar pet name, rolling onto my back as well and looking at the canopy above us. </p><p>“What does that mean? ‘Tesoro’? Copia has called me that as well.” </p><p>“It is meaning ‘treasure’. You are our treasure, tesoro.” He fell quiet for a moment before speaking again, his hand seeking mine on the comforter. “Life has become quite fun again with you two here. I did not realize how lonely I had been.” </p><p>“Lonely enough to invite someone into your bed when she crashes her car,” I said dryly. I had to admit, it still stung, even though I had turned Papa down previously. Papa rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand as he rested it on his elbow. </p><p>“You are getting jealous, I am thinking.” He winked at me when he mocked my own words and I couldn’t help but smile, rolling my eyes at him. “You want me to take you into my bed also, then?” It was the second time in one day that he had propositioned me, but instead, I found myself considering it— a notion that didn’t seem to escape him. “Ah, you are wanting to?” </p><p>“I’m curious. But not curious enough to… take… you.” I stammered lamely, hoping he caught my drift as my face flushed beet red. </p><p>“Then you don’t do this,” he said with a shrug. </p><p>“Then what do I do?” He looked at me for a moment, chewing his lower lip before holding up his hand. </p><p>“You can take this, if you wish to try.” When I didn’t answer, he spoke up again. “This is no rush, Sister. I am mostly teasing with the asking, hm? You are always allowed the no.” </p><p>“Will you go slow?” I hated how small my voice sounded, but my heart was pounding in my ears. My blood felt hot just considering the possibility, and I didn’t hear myself saying ‘no’ anytime soon. How different could it be from my own hand? </p><p>“Whatever you want.” His eyes held mine and I could tell he was deadly serious— he wouldn’t push me, and he respected me enough to continue giving me an option. </p><p>“Take off your glove,” I said quietly, barely even audible to myself. I didn’t dare blink as his eyes never left mine, his hand coming briefly to his lips to tug the glove off with his teeth. Almost hesitantly he brought his hand to my chest, cupping my breast gently as he watched my face. </p><p>“Tell me one more time, Sister… Invite me.” Instead of speaking, I pulled one knee up and dropped my leg to the side, opening myself for him. His tongue flashed out to wet his lower lip as his eyes darkened with the beginnings of arousal. “As you wish, bella.” </p><p>Papa closed the short distance between us and pressed his lips to mine softly as his hand skated down my body to the hem of my habit. He lifted it with ease and pulled on my stockings, humming against my lips when they came free and slid down my legs. I expected him to move to my panties next, and I jumped when his knuckle brushed against me over them. </p><p>“Relax, si?” he mumbled against my lips, stroking me gently with the pad of one finger through the thin material. “Let Papa take you.” I nodded and he resealed the kiss with a soft groan, pressing firmer against me until I whined against his lips with a sudden need that I hadn’t felt previously. </p><p>I felt his lips curl into a crooked smile as his teeth bit my lower lip gently, tugging it into his mouth as he added another finger to me. Before long, my hips were moving counter to his stroking motions in a need for more stimulation. My mind whorled— this was nothing like when I had done it myself. This was more. This was all I wanted. </p><p>“You want more, hm?” he asked, pulling away from my lips to kiss along the column of my throat. When I nodded he pulled my panties aside and stroked me, skin to skin. I gasped and my hand flew out, gripping his bicep tightly as my hips rolled into his hand. “There it is, Sister.” </p><p>“It?” I asked breathlessly, gasping and shuddering out a thin breath when his finger pressed against my clit again. </p><p>“Mm, the feeling of allowing someone else to own your body… Even if just for a brief moment in time…” He trailed off and I felt his middle finger slip lower, circling my entrance gently. “You want this?” I nodded again, squeezing my eyes shut as my face reddened further. I was infinitely glad of his constant reassurances and questioning, but admitting what I wanted was leaving me feeling shy.</p><p>A full moan left me when I felt his finger slide into me to the first knuckle, and he chuckled beside me. His lips found mine again as my hand gripped his arm tighter as a sort of anchor against the pleasure. Within moments my hips found a rhythm with his finger, rolling and bucking against him. When his palm pressed against my clit at the same time that his finger crooked inside of me I moaned loudly against his lips, my jaw dropping as I panted and whined. </p><p>“Give me your sounds, sorella. Sing for me.” I gasped against him and he took the opportunity to bite my lower lip savagely, pulling a keening moan out of me as I shook and shuddered against him. My thighs were shaking with arousal as he sped up his motions, a lewd sound coming from where we were briefly joined. My fingers dug harshly into his bicep, no doubt leaving small bruises in the shape of my fingertips as I came hard— for the first time with a partner. </p><p>He kept his finger moving inside of me but moved his palm away from the bundle of nerves that caused a zing through my entire body, something that I was grateful for. I panted against his lips, little more than putty in his arms as I came down, my focus only on his finger and where it was inside of me. It didn’t take long for me to whine and push him away, furrowing my brow in minor discomfort. He pulled his finger out of me slowly and pressed a kiss to my lips, warm and almost tender. I kissed him back and allowed myself to melt into his embrace, pooling against him and sliding my hand to his chest. </p><p>“You like that, mm? Giving control to someone else?” All I could do was nod as I rested my head on his arm where it lay beneath me. He wiped his hand off on his shirt before bringing it to my face, cupping me softly as he pressed another kiss to my lips. “You are not regretting, right?” </p><p>“No, Papa. That was amazing. It’s so different than when I’m by myself, it’s… It’s so much more.” I stretched my leg out with a groan as the muscles tensed and released. When I laughed, he looked at me questioningly, a smile playing on his own lips. “It looks like I need another leg massage.” He joined in laughing with me, pulling me tight against him, wrapping his arm around me in a warm embrace. It reminded me of the same type of hug that Copia had held me in during my first few nights in the Abbey.</p><p>For a moment, just one moment, I swore that I could hear someone in the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I were to separate my life into two books, they would be set before and after I met Papa Emeritus the Third- Terzo. The first, of course, would be detailing my time at the convent with the other nuns and learning the way of God. How I came to understand the fact that I was abandoned as a baby and adopted by the Catholic order would be a chapter unto itself, as well. There are a multitude of emotions that prohibit me from writing the story of my abandonment, but I expect that I’ll come to it sooner or later. The second book, of course, tells of my life at an entirely different convent, and learning the way of Satan. </p><p>Delineating further from these two divisions would be a subheading in book two I'm particularly fond of, "The First Time". However, the ending of that chapter finished, for me, at a bit of a low note. Only to conclude in the next one with a rather high one. </p><p>Of course, I would be remiss if I didn't write out the story of my actual first time. </p><p>That chapter would simply be called, "The Cardinal", and it goes like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cardinal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alas, a triumphant return to form for Poss Mom.</p><p>Yell at me on tumblr @gasolineghuleh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laid there with Papa for a few moments more, attempting to catch my breath from the overwhelming experience. To his credit, he didn’t make a move to speed along my thought processing or detract from the experience as a whole until I was quite sure that I had digested all there was to understand. When I turned to look at him, he was wearing a cocky side-grin and his eyes sparkled with entertainment. He was propped up on one hand, his other hand laying on the bed between us, a good distance from me. </p><p>“It is good, mm?” he asked, giving me a salacious wink. </p><p>“Yes, Papa. It was good,” I responded, rolling my eyes at him with a smile. My eyes returned to the canopy above his bed, deep plums striped with beautiful gold threads to make it sparkle slightly in the setting sun. When I felt my eyes sliding closed against my own volition, I struggled to sit up, to Papa’s protests.</p><p>“You leave so soon? Not wanting another round?” I could hear the subtle pleading and coercion in his voice, and it made me smile to myself in exasperation. Copia was right, he always wanted more more more.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I promised the Cardinal that I would finish helping him in the library tonight.” Papa made a dismissive sound and flapped his hand towards me. “I made a promise!” I countered. </p><p>“Promises mean nothing when a Papa asks you to do something else, Sister. You can break this promise for me. I write you a note.” I laughed and shook my head, swinging my legs off of the bed and standing, marveling at how jelly-like they still felt.</p><p>“You’re not my teacher, Papa, I don’t need a note to shirk off my duties. The Cardinal is my friend, and I promised that I would help him. That’s all the precedence I need, you know.” I stretched, popping my shoulders as I brought my arms behind my back. As I was sliding my shoes back on, I looked over to the door and my blood ran cold. “How long has that door been open?”</p><p>“Since you arrived with the laundry,” Papa said, sitting up himself and leaning against the headboard. Out came the pack of cigarettes and the golden flip lighter, his expression nonchalant as he lit one and took a draw. “I assumed you did not mind. I assumed wrongly?”</p><p>“Wrong,” I corrected numbly. My mind went back to that finishing moment in Papa’s arms— Had I really heard someone outside the door, or was my mind playing tricks on me? As I moved towards the door, my hand sliding along the lacquered oak, I heard Papa call out to me.</p><p>“This house plays tricks on minds, sorella! Do not believe everything you see and hear.” When I turned back towards him to comment, his arm was flung over his eyes as the tip of the cigarette glowed brightly for a moment. A plume of smoke blew out of his nose, and I took it as a dismissal. </p><p>I walked down the large stairs slowly, my mind turning over all of the possibilities. Had I really heard someone outside the door, or was my mind playing tricks on myself? It was during a vulnerable moment, one that I had never felt before… Of course it was natural for my brain to be making assumptions and conclusions without the presence of mind to take other facts into account. No one lived on this floor except for Papa and I. Why, then, would anyone be outside his door and listening?</p><p>“Sister!” I turned quietly, my mouth dropped open in a silent ‘oh’ of surprise. </p><p>“Rain, Cumulus. Did you two need something?” It took a concentrated effort to greet them somewhat normally, and I had to focus to still my fidgeting and nervous hands. </p><p>“The Cardinal asked us to bring dinner to the library for the two of you, so you can continue working on the organization. He wanted us to track you down and see if that was amenable to you,” Cumulus chirped happily, her tail swishing. Under her arm she held a small basket of fresh herbs and spices, and I caught sight of the bright red and yellow of bell peppers. </p><p>“Of course, that sounds wonderful!” This time my words came wholly naturally, the prospect of dining with my friend alone boosting my spirits. “Are we having the same meal?”</p><p>“No, he asked for something specific for just the two of you,” Rain answered, cocking an eyebrow at me under his mask slyly. “Did you do something to him? He doesn’t usually extend that sort of invitation when he’s doing Official Clergy Business.” I could hear the emphasis on the words and laughed, feeling a small blush rise to my cheeks.</p><p>“Not that I know of. What’d he ask for?” I was barely through the question when the Ghouls started shaking their heads emphatically, Cumulus’ long hair bouncing.</p><p>“We’re not supposed to ruin the surprise, apparently.” Rain tugged lightly on Cumulus’ shoulder, gesturing towards the stairs to the basement. “You’ll see. We gotta get back to making dinners. No fuckin’ breaks around here apparently.” Cumulus shot me an apologetic look before hurrying off with Rain, her grip on the herb basket slightly tighter than necessary.</p><p>I took my time on my way to the library, walking through the small path in the conservatory rather than around it, as I usually would do. The setting sun was streaming through the glass ceiling above and the rays lit perfectly at the base of the bronze statue in the center of the room. I leaned over the small fountain to attempt to read the plaque on the foot of the statue, but it was worn and tarnished— something that struck me as odd considering how clean everything else was. </p><p>The statue itself was different, and it took my brain a while to comprehend what my eyes were seeing. It seemed to be a man holding a goat, with tendrils rising from their feet. The tendrils themselves seemed to be crafted from some type of stone that didn’t lend itself well to reflections or light refraction. As I bent closer, the hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end, as if I were being watched. Standing bolt upright, my eyes moved quickly up the length of the statue to rest on the eyes of both man and goat— wide and unblinking, and directly towards me. As clearly as I knew my own voice, I heard someone else’s in the back of my mind.</p><p>Someday soon you will understand. All will be laid bare. For now, attend your duties.</p><p>“My Lord?” I asked hesitantly, my hand going to my neck to wrap around my grucifix, as I had done so many times with a different symbol of my belief. No further answer came, and I almost managed to convince myself that I hadn’t heard anything. I stood in front of the statue for another moment before hastening away, my shoes clicking as I wound my way through the blooming plants. When my eyes moved to the second floor landing railing, I saw Papa give me a small wave and what seemed to be a smirk.</p><p>Shaking off the odd encounter, I made a beeline for the library instead of taking another detour through rooms I hadn’t seen yet. I had had enough weirdness for one day, and the sun was barely on the horizon. When I got to the library, the door was as open as I had left it only a few hours ago, and the curtains had been drawn wide to allow the evening sun to filter through. I could see the refraction of dust motes as they floated through the air and followed the source to the Cardinal, standing on the second floor landing and beating cushions. </p><p>“I think they’re done for, Cardinal!” I shouted up to him, laughing when he dropped one of the cushions in surprise. It bounced down the stairs and I caught it with my foot, kicking it up into my hands and turning it over. It was red crushed velvet, a material that was becoming painfully overly used in this house. </p><p>“They’re so dusty, I didn’t even know they were red,” he called back, laughter in his voice. I allowed myself to relax slightly— if he was in this good of a mood, the chances were high that it hadn’t been him at the door when Papa and I were together. “I take it my Ghouls found you, then?” </p><p>“Yes, we’re having dinner here?” Copia nodded and began descending the stairs, one hand on the railing as the other clutched the de-dusted pillow. He took the other from my hands and brought them over to a gold couch, laying one at either end before surveying the other couch directly across from it. </p><p>“I figured it would be nice for us to eat together, just the two of us. We haven’t really had a quiet night since we arrived, after all.” He turned to look at me once more, two more dusty grey pillows in his hands. “I’m sorry, Sister, I assumed. Is that alright?” </p><p>“Of course, Cardinal,” I said with a smile, my heart squeezing at the tone in his voice. He truly was unsure if it was alright, fearing that he had overstepped. “I love to spend time with you. Just us.” I moved forward and took one of the pillows from him, turning it over in my hands and getting a stronger grip on it. </p><p>Just as his mouth opened to respond, I moved, hitting him on the side of his face with the pillow with a muted thump, knocking his biretta to the ground. For a moment neither of us spoke or moved, merely looked at each other unblinkingly. I was just starting to get nervous when he broke down in giant heaving gasps of laughter, turning his own pillow in his hands as well. Prepared as I was though, his pillow only collided with open air as I ducked quickly, a smile on my face from ear to ear as I sprang back up and hit him again. </p><p>This time he was ready for me, and launched another swipe as I started to move to the side. I feigned left but he swung right anyway, and the pillow collided with my face full-on with a loud and dusty thump. I squealed with laughter as I swung at him blindly, missing by a mile. The momentum of my swing took me to the floor, where I rolled onto my back and continued laughing, my arms around my middle. The Cardinal didn’t hesitate, falling down overtop of me and pinning me around the middle with his legs, my arms trapped under his thighs. He beat me in the head once more with the thick pillow, dislodging my head covering slightly.</p><p>“Cardinal!” I squealed, trying to move my arms up to defend myself from the possible pillowy onslaught. He gave me a wry grin, holding the pillow up with two hands to the side, ready to swing. </p><p>“Are you going to be good?” he asked, spreading his knees farther and putting more of his body weight on mine. When I nodded, he faked me out with another swing, quickly pulling away at the last second. “Promise me!”</p><p>“I promise, I promise!” I managed to get out between my high-pitched peals of laughter. He squinted at me, sussing out if I was telling the truth or not, before finally tossing the pillow away to the side. I wriggled my arms where they were trapped under his legs and he laughed, leaning forward over me until we were face to face.</p><p>“You promise, but I don’t see you being particularly good any time soon,” he said softly. When his eyes drifted to my lips I licked them, a wave of self consciousness overtaking me suddenly. </p><p>“Cardinal,” I started.</p><p>“Sister.” I expected it when he leaned further forward and pressed his lips softly to mine, but my heart still leapt in my chest. Was this type of contact normal between us now? Had our relationship evolved to include this type of feeling? My hands were still trapped between us, laying uselessly pinned under his legs as his own hand came up to swipe away the thin tress of hair that had fallen free from my covering. “Never be good, Sister,” he mumbled against my lips. </p><p>It was over as soon as it began, Copia pulling away from me and sitting up. With another rolling motion he stood and offered his hand to me, which I graciously took. I shook out my own arms, now slightly numb from the continued pressure of his body on mine, and fixed him with a grin. He bent swiftly and picked up the discarded pillows, tossing one to me with ease as he moved towards the large floor-to-ceiling windows. </p><p>“I thought we could bang them out inside but eh… They seem to be dustier than I anticipated.” Copia threw open the door to the side walkway and we stepped out into the disappearing sun. There was a slight breeze that carried with it the promise of a cold Winter, but the sun was still warm and kissed my skin before drifting off below the mountains in the distance. </p><p>“Pretty.” It was all I could think so say, but Copia seemed to agree, if his silent nod was anything to judge by. We stood together, beating and shaking the accumulated dust out of the cushions as the sun finally blinked out of existence and the outer lights of the house clicked on with an electric hum. Within moments it began to get colder and I shivered slightly, hugging the pillow to my chest.</p><p>“As pretty as the view is, Sister, I would rather you not freeze to see it.” Copia brought a hand to the small of my back and turned me around, guiding me back inside the library and pulling the heavy door shut behind us. I busies myself lighting a fire in the hearth and by the time I turned back around, Copia had pulled the long curtains shut over the tall windows and tied them down in place— all except for one in the center. </p><p>“Dinner should be soon.” I took a seat in a cleaned chair, toeing my shoes off and tucking my legs up underneath me. A large yawn split my face and my eyes watered as I followed the Cardinal, watching as he took his seat across from me in the matching chair. There was hardly two feet of space between us and the warmth of the fire made our closeness feel comfortable. </p><p>“Rain said he would bring it up, and he’s usually punctual.” Copia crossed one leg over the other before leaning closer slightly. “How was your afternoon with Papa? Did the cleaning go well enough?” </p><p>“Oh, yes. Just fine.” I coughed hard, attempting to mask my blush with it before continuing. “He actually helped me make his bed, which I was grateful for. It’s much larger than any one person needs. Excess, I suppose.” I flashed him a grin which he returned, calming the nerves in my stomach. </p><p>“That would be a first, as far as I’m concerned. I’ve only seen him lift a finger when it benefits himself. Or if he’s working out.” He frowned. “Or gardening.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is, he lifts a finger often.” Copia gaped at me for a second before laughing with me. </p><p>“You know what I mean, Sister!” I just nodded and flapped a hand at him, pointing one toe and nudging his leg with it gently in jest. He opened his mouth to respond just as we heard Rain knocking on the door gently. “Ah, come in! Thank you, Rain!”</p><p>Rain pushed in a small butler’s cart with two large silver dishes with covers over them, along with matching wine glasses and a bottle, uncorked. Another, smaller dish rested to the side. Two rolls of silverware were stuck into the belt on Rain’s coat and he pulled them free with a flourish, handing one first to me and then to the Cardinal. </p><p>“Wasn’t too bad to make, boss, just like you said. Was easier than the duck that the others wanted at least. That’s the last time I choose to hunt my own game.” Rain shook his head as I quacked quietly under my breath, turning his grin towards me. “Cheeky.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Copia intoned, his hand moving forward to uncover the dishes. “Thank you, Rain. I greatly appreciate it. Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll bring them down myself. Go have an evening off, I’m sure Mountain would appreciate the company.” Rain bowed and took his leave, shutting the library door behind him as quietly as he could. I arched a brow at Copia.</p><p>“What did you cook up, here?”</p><p>“Personal pizzas, Sister!” He removed the domes with a flourish, gesturing first to one and then to the other. “I had them made especially for us. I remember you telling me about the time you had Greek style salad and loved it… So I made us Greek styled pizzas.”</p><p>My eyes widened as I leaned forward to take one of the small plates, the pizza perfectly balanced in the center. It was thin crusted and covered in a thick white cheese, with small roma tomatoes peeking up through it, bright and red. Leaves of spinach and handfuls of black olives were scattered on top, just lightly baked into the cheese. Small pockets of olive oil pooled on the outer edges of the crust and my mouth watered looking at it. When I took the first bite, the crust crunching just slightly beneath my teeth, I couldn’t help the groan that spilled forth. </p><p>“Copia, this is incredible.” I closed my eyes and chewed happily, licking my lips once I had swallowed. When I opened my eyes he was watching me, a smile on his face as he chewed his own pizza. I looked at his briefly before taking another bite of my own, bringing up a hand to cover my mouth as I spoke. “Is yours the same as mine?”</p><p>“Si, just more tomato. I wasn’t sure how you liked them.” He sat back in his chair, comfortable to eat in silence as we both enjoyed the meal. My own pizza was gone sooner than I wanted, and I found myself craving more. Swallowing the last bite I leaned back heavily in my chair and sighed, looking furtively at the food cart.</p><p>“There wouldn’t happen to be any more on the cart, would there?” Copia laughed loudly and shook his head, daubing at his lips and mustache with a napkin.</p><p>“No, but there is dessert.” My eyebrows flew upward and he held up a finger. “I propose we wait, though. This dessert is best eaten very tired, and very boneless after a good evening.” </p><p>“And by good evening you mean…” I trailed off, letting my intonation speak for me. Copia just cleared his throat and stood, putting his hand out for mine. When I took it he pulled me up with ease and held me to his chest, one arm around my waist and the other at my shoulder.</p><p>“I mean, a good evening.” He smiled softly at me and began to sway, rocking us from side to side as he did so. After a moment he ran his hand down my arm to take my hand gently in his, guiding me away from the small sitting area we had dined in and onto the wider space of the library floor. My feet were silent on the floor, my shoes still discarded by our chairs. The thick cloth of my habit whirled around my thighs as he moved me, tangling just briefly with his cassock.</p><p>“What are we doing?” I laughed, allowing him to move me where he wanted me. He just shook his head, taking my hand in his as his other returned to my waist. We danced slowly, languidly, moving with the subtle and sweet gracefulness of a duo who had been partners forever. </p><p>We danced to the sound of music in our heads, gliding into the space on the floor that was lit by the now risen moon, my cheek pressed against his chest as we rocked slowly. The night was clear and the stars were bright, the only witness to our silent dance. Before long he was spinning me at the end of his arm only to pull me back in, my back to his chest as his arms wound fully around me and his chin came to rest on the top of my head gently.</p><p>“Sister,” he said quietly, his voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“Cardinal,” I responded. His arms squeezed me slightly and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, still covered by the headdress. </p><p>“You cannot tell me you don’t feel this.” I didn’t respond, just nodded silently and resumed rocking in his arms, swaying from side to side with a silent song. After a moment, he spoke again. “Come to bed with me.”</p><p>“To sleep?” I felt him shake his head above me, the silent implication all that I needed. My heart was pounding in my chest with nerves. Facing away from him as I was, it was easier to speak my mind. “I’m scared.” </p><p>“I would never hurt you, tesoro.” My heart squeezed at the term of endearment, knowing now what it meant. I was his treasure. I was Papa’s treasure. Was it possible to be treasured so highly by both men? Copia mistook my silence for hesitation, his arms holding me tighter to him. “You and I know what is here.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>It was with that admission that his hands unwound from me, seeking my hands. He turned me around to face him once more, bringing one hand to the side of my face in a gentle embrace. His other arm skirted back down my body to press me against him at the small of my back. I turned my face towards his, looking up at him through my lashes as he bit his lower lip. When my eyes drifted shut he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly as his thumb stroked my cheek. </p><p>His kiss was different than that of Papa’s. It was softer, and not as bold. He kissed me as though he were constantly asking for permission to do so. I melted wholly against him, but not for the same reason that I had melted against Papa. Copia’s kiss promised safety and gentleness, whereas Papa’s conveyed ownership and dominance— strong and heady and almost instantly able to make me crave him. I had to admit, however, that both options were appealing to me. When Copia’s tongue swept past my lower lip I sighed against him, pressing myelf closer and reaching up to remove his hat. I tossed it carelessly to the side and felt him smile against my lips.</p><p>“Luna,” he whispered against me. As I snaked a hand into his brown hair, his arms wrapped around me as he lifted me, hoisting me with ease as I wrapped my legs around him on reflex. I pulled away from his lips as he carried me towards his bedroom, training my eyes on his. His gaze never wavered from mine as he kicked his door shut gently with his foot, carrying me further into the room before setting me down gently.</p><p>“Cardinal, I—” Copia moved swiftly, putting both hands on my cheeks as his eyes bored into mine.</p><p>“No, no talking. Just feel me.” When his own eyes drifted shut I followed suit, closing my eyes and feeling his lips press against mine again, more urgently. I swiped my tongue along his lower lip and he groaned deep in his throat, one arm dropping to the base of my spine and tucking me flush against him. Already I could feel his hardening cock through the thick material of his cassock and a thrill ran through me at the thought of seeing it again. </p><p>He held me for a moment longer before pulling away, trailing his lips down the column of my throat until he reached the neckline of my habit. Copia’s fingers danced along the zipper until I nodded my permission and he glided it down with ease. My head covering followed and my stomach clenched when I remembered that Copia was the only man to have ever seen my hair unhidden and unbound. His fingers wound through my long tresses, his gloves long since discarded. </p><p>“You’re so delicate… so different.” Before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine again with a hushed sigh as his hands moved to the clasp of my bra. “Is this okay?” he whispered against me. I nodded my permission again and my bra fell free quickly, joining my habit pooled at my feet. Copia’s hand was on me quickly but gently, his thumb running over the hardened pebble of my nipple before he cupped me.</p><p>“Cardial, I… You’ll have to show me what to do. This morning was—”</p><p>“I know. I’m a patient teacher.” He pulled back from me just enough for me to see his slanted and endearing smile. My own hands trailed from his shoulders to his front, pulling lightly at a loose thread in his cassock before I brought my eyes back to his hesitantly. “You can unbutton them, you know. You’re safe here.” </p><p>I just nodded, biting my lip in subtle embarrassment as my hands moved through the buttons on the front of his cassock, fumbling slightly. When they were unbuttoned the front of his cassock slid open and he dropped the whole ensemble off of his arms to the floor with ease. Underneath he was wearing suit pants and a white tank top and I could see the dappling of freckles and chest hair already. He leaned back and pulled the tank top off over his head, dropping it onto his cassock. </p><p>“What next?” I asked meekly, running my fingers through the wiry hair on his chest and avoiding his gaze— I knew if I looked at him then, I would explode with need. </p><p>“Now we get comfortable. We explore. We learn,” he said softly as he leaned down to capture my lips with his once more. I kissed him back intently, a low fire beginning to burn in my core as we shed more and more layers. When his fingers brushed the hem of my panties I gasped and he withdrew his hand sharply. “That’s okay, Sister. Come, lay with me.”</p><p>“I think I would be more comfortable if um…” I flushed violently, my face turning beet red. “If you went first,” I finished lamely, gesturing at his own pants. Copia huffed out a short breath of laughter and unbuttoned his suit pants, toeing off his shoes and kicking the lot a distance away until he stood in front of me in only his boxers. I took the time to really look over him— the man I had decided to lose my virginity to.</p><p>He was taller than I was, his skin a tone or two darker than my own. His chest was dappled with freckles and hair leading down into a trail to his navel that dipped below the waistline of the boxers he had on. From this close I could see the outline of his hardened cock pressed flush against the fabric and the sight made my mouth dry as a fire surged inside of me again. </p><p>Copia’s own eyes traveled along my body as well, and I watched his face as he saw the parts of me that had always been covered by some type of cloth. My hair, my breasts, my stomach, my thighs— all laid bare for him now, in his room in Papa’s estate. I saw his eyes stop and linger on the part of my thigh where my stockings ended, dimpling the fair flesh there without a need for garters. My panties were a pale cream colour this evening, and I saw his eyes widen as he saw the (no doubt obvious) patch of slickness between my thighs. </p><p>“You can touch me,” I said softly, moving forward towards him and putting my hand against his chest again. He took my hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to my palm, his eyes never leaving mine. Copia’s other hand ran through my hair again to cup my head gently, tilting my face towards his until he could kiss me again. As he kissed me, he levied me backwards until my legs bumped against the edge of his bed. </p><p>“Lay down,” he said, humming in appreciation when I followed his words, laying back on his bed as I had with Papa. He joined me quickly, laying beside me and pressing kisses to the skin of shoulder and neck, one hand trailing along my sternum and down towards my navel. I didn’t flinch when he ventured lower, something that his lips smiling against me told me was a good thing.</p><p>“I’m a little nervous,” I confessed, bringing a hand to his hair and winding my fingers into it. It was soft and he sighed when I tugged a little, bringing a smile to my face. His lips moved in a trail from my shoulders to the top of my breast, laying kisses the whole way. </p><p>“It will pass. Just relax, Sister. Feel everything.” I nodded and he took it as permission, his lips closing around my nipple as he sucked softly. His tongue lathed across me and I hummed in satisfaction as I watched him— his eyes were closed as kissed and licked the soft skin of my breasts, bringing up one hand to press them together. </p><p>“Is this… is this something you like?” I asked with a small grain of confidence as I brought my own hands to my breasts, pushing them together tightly for him. He let out a groan that surprised me, deep and full of lust as he practically buried his face between my breasts. “Is that a yes?” </p><p>“Yes,” he laughed, pulling back and smiling broadly at me. He was propped on his side, one hand holding his head up as his other hand drifted down my body. “Is this alright? Are you more comfortable?” I nodded, grateful for his pace as his fingers danced along the hem of my panties. “Would you be comfortable taking these off now?” </p><p>“Do it for me,” I whispered, my eyes never leaving his. I watched his eyes darken with lust as he gripped my panties in a tight fist, tugging them down and off of me in a quick motion. </p><p>“You know what else I like, Sister?” He didn’t wait for me to respond before he went on. “I like to take control of my partner’s body, once they allow me… Once they trust me to make them feel good. I like to explore my partner while they urge me on. I like to decide when it’s time for them to give in to pleasure.” My face was heated as I breathed rapidly, small breaths whistling in and out of my barely parted lips.</p><p>“I trust you,” was all I could manage to get out. Copia’s eyes shut briefly as he took a deep breath, bringing a hand down to cup my cunt with his palm. </p><p>“If you give me the word, I’ll stop.” He opened his eyes and looked into my own and I was struck by the sincerity, and the barely held back lust. “If you tell me you’re uncomfortable, everything ends. But if you don’t… I’ll take you until all you know is my name.” When I nodded he allowed one of his fingers to slip between my lips, caressing up through my folds gently. I gasped sharply, my hips moving against his hand. </p><p>All Copia did was give me a smile and duck his head back to my breasts, allowing his lips to fall back over my nipple. He took it gently between his teeth as his tongue ran over it, at the same time sliding a second finger between my lips. This time I bucked at the sudden pleasure, rolling my hips against his as I sought out more pleasure. Finally when one of his fingers slipped inside of me I groaned deeply, my eyes closing as my hand twisted in the bedsheet.</p><p>“Is it good?” he asked, lifting his head to watch my face as he pumped his finger in and out of me slowly. It was all I could do to nod, silently begging for more contact with my hips. He gave it to me, sliding his index finger into me as well and crooking them. I let out a shuddering gasp as my eyes flew open to look at him. He watched me lasciviously, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip as he watched me move against his hand. </p><p>“What… what else is there?” I breathed out, my eyes moving to where we were joined. When he pulled his fingers out of me I could see how wet they were briefly before he took them into his mouth, groaning as his tongue slid across his fingers. “Cardinal, I—”</p><p>“Copia,” he corrected, pulling his fingers from his mouth and moving to straddle me. A brief flare of panic welled in my chest— was this it? Was he going to fuck me already? Did I miss the build up to the big moment? But we’d hardly— “Sister, calm down.” </p><p>“Sorry,” I said with a slight smile, taking a purposefully deep breath as he held his eyes with mine. “I’m okay.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t just spring that on you with no warm up, hm? Sex is as much about the waiting as it is the doing.” When I nodded my understanding he leaned over me, pressing his chest to mine as he pressed kisses along the underside of my jaw, mumbling to me. “When I slide inside of you for the first time, I want to know that you are prepared… that you are needy… that you want me inside of you like no other. When I slide inside of you, I want you to ache with need for my cock.” </p><p>“Oh…” I trailed off, my hips bucking under him as I felt his hard cock pressing against my stomach through his boxers. His lips trapped the rest of my words as he kissed me once more and I tasted myself on him. I moaned and held him against me as his hips rolled and I felt him more firmly, his need growing with every passing second. </p><p>“I think you’re ready for something else,” he said as he pulled away from my lips with an audible sound. I watched him as he scooted down my body again, bringing his face level with my pussy. For a brief moment an overwhelming feeling of shyness overtook me, but it disappeared as soon as I saw his face. “So beautiful, Sister…” </p><p>“Copia,” I started, ending in a gasp as his tongue flicked out and pressed between my folds. The taste of me seemed to ignite something in him as his arms wrapped around my thighs and yanked me down the bed until he could mash his mouth against me. I could feel his tongue swiping between my lips to circle my clit before delving back down and teasing at my entrance. “Oh, please! Please!” As soon as I started begging him he smiled against me, pointing his tongue and slipping it inside of me with ease as his nose pressed against my clit. </p><p>It felt like seconds and I’m sure it was longer, but even still, I was disappointed when he rose back up onto his hands and wiped his mouth off on his bicep. He was breathing hard and flushed a bright pink, the areas around his mouth and his nose wet and glistening with the evidence of my arousal. Copia moved back up my body to press open mouthed kisses to my breasts again as my hand went lower. He bucked when I found his cock, squeezing him and rolling his balls in my hand. </p><p>“Should I do that to you too?” I asked, feeling foolish. Copia groaned and dropped his forehead against mine, his breaths still coming heavily. </p><p>“I think if you did, I wouldn’t last nearly long enough,” he said with a huffed laugh. I smiled and brought a hand up, cupping his cheek in my palm and leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose. </p><p>“In the morning then.” He nodded as his eyes drifted closed, his hips rolling into my hand gently as I stroked him through the thin cloth of his boxers. “Copia?” He answered me with a ‘hm?’, distracted by the pleasure. “I think I’m ready.” His eyes flew open as he looked down at me, his eyes blown wide as his breathing faltered for a second. </p><p>“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this now.” I nodded throughout his statement, looking down to where my hand was on him. </p><p>“I’m ready. Like you said you would do it... Take control of my needs.” Copia gave me another moment to change my mind before he rose up onto his knees, pulling his boxers down and allowing his cock to spring free. It took some jostling and effort but he managed to get them completely off of him to join the pile on the floor as I watched, suppressing nervous giggles.</p><p>“You want me to take you?” He situated himself over me again, his cock bobbing slightly with the movement. It was flushed purple at the head and harder than I thought possible, rising up from a thicket of well-tamed pubic hair. I nodded and he spoke again, cocking an eyebrow down at me. “I want you to say it. I want you to tell me what you want.” I took a deep and shuddering breath inward, keeping my eyes trained on his as I spoke— clearly he was a different man when he was aroused, and I was more than willing to let him take control.</p><p>“I want you to take me.” Copia’s hands ran down my body soothingly until he reached my legs, which he moved gently to accommodate him. He lifted one leg from behind my knee and placed it on his hip. I nodded my understanding and moved my other leg for him, wrapping them around his waist as my arms encircled his shoulders. </p><p>“Tell me what I’m going to do,” he said softly as he brought his hand to his cock. He stroked himself once as he watched my face, moving closer until the head of his cock ran through my folds as his tongue had. I gasped, jumping slightly underneath him at the feeling before relaxing again. </p><p>“You’re going to fuck me, right? You’re going to give me what I want… what I’ve never had.” He groaned at my words, tilting his head forward until his brow rested against my chest. His hand dragged his cock through my slickness again before he tapped the head against my clit. I jolted and let out a high pitched moan of need. Finally he looked at me again as he moved his cock to find my entrance. </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you until you forget what it was like to be a virgin,” he said, practically growling his words as he started to push into me. My mouth dropped open into a silent “oh” as his cock slid inside of me. There was a brief moment of resistance before he slipped past and hilted himself inside of me. </p><p>“This is…” I trailed off, my arms tightening around him as my hand gripped his hair tighter. Copia pressed his lips to the hollow of my jaw, not daring to move inside of me. I knew he was waiting for me to get comfortable with the odd, full sensation. It took me longer than I would like to admit, but finally, I was ready. “Copia?”</p><p>“Mm?” His lips had moved to my throat where he was sucking and biting me gently. </p><p>“Move.” Copia lifted his head quickly to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. He propped himself up on his hands, resting by either side of my head, and pulled his hips back from where they were flush with mine. He slid back inside of me slowly and I sighed out a moan, my eyes widening at the feeling. </p><p>“Good? Need more time?” he asked me, his breathing labored as he tried to keep himself under control. Small beads of sweat dotted his brow with effort and I brought a hand around to his face, swiping down the side to cup his cheek. </p><p>“I’m good. It’s different. But I’m good, it doesn’t hurt.” My words seemed to be reassuring enough, and he pulled back once more, sliding back into me harder than he had previously. I grunted in surprise, my arm that was wrapped around his shoulder slamming down onto the bed to twist into the bedsheet. “Keep going.” </p><p>Copia bit me harder and I gasped as he started rolling his hips in earnest now, sliding out and filling me again at a steady pace. I could tell he was holding himself back for me and I appreciated it, but part of me wanted more already. I bit my lower lip, grounding myself before I bucked my hips up into him, gasping as he slipped deeper into me. He growled against me, his teeth nipping my skin as he pulled away and turned his attention to the other side of my neck. </p><p>“Can I… I don’t know how much longer I can…” he panted against me. I brought my hands to his biceps and felt that he was trembling, holding himself back. </p><p>“Copia,” I said, waiting until he pulled himself away from my bruised and kiss-bitten shoulder to look me in the eye. “Take me.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he slurred, gripping the pillow under my head tightly in his fists as his thrusts got faster. My legs bounced behind his hips as he fucked me, finding a steady pace that I was comfortable with but allowed him the friction he needed. He bit and kissed every part of me that his lips could reach, and whispered in flowing Italian to other parts. I could feel a crest rising inside of me and I knew I was already close to a climax. </p><p>“I need— Copia, I’m so close, please.” He nodded, rolling his weight to one arm as he pushed one of my legs over his shoulder. I grunted slightly at the chance in positioning— his cock felt like it was reaching deeper than it had before and my muscles trembled at the feeling. His eyes watched me as I fell apart to his touch, his free hand moving to swipe at my clit clumsily. </p><p>“Cum for me, Sister. I know this feels good. Show me how good it feels, and cum on my cock.” I whined, panting as he pinned my leg to my chest, driving home into me deeper and deeper. He kept up his thrusting, only getting faster and harder as he moved his fingers along my clit. Finally I felt myself tip over the edge with a shuddering groan, moaning and twisting underneath him as I came. Copia worked me through it, talking to me as he dropped his hand away as I became overstimulated. </p><p>It wasn’t too long after my climax that Copia found his own. He pushed my leg just enough to give himself the room to thrust in and out of me, almost pulling his cock free of me before sliding home again. Eventually his thrusts became short and disjointed as he grunted over top of me, leaning down and biting my shoulder harshly as he slammed himself into me once, twice, one final time. Clear headed as I was, I marveled at how I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me as he filled me. He leaned his forehead against mine for a moment before pulling out of me and rolling to the side, forearm tossed over his forehead.</p><p>“That was incredible,” he finally said, his chest heaving with deep breaths. </p><p>“The best I’ve ever had.” I managed to keep the laughter out of my voice until he looked at me, his brow furrowed. He joined in the joke with me, laughing and pulling me tightly against his chest. After a moment the laughter faded and I lay in his arms, my finger tracing his pectoral muscles idly.</p><p>“You liked it then?” His voice was almost timid, afraid of the answer.</p><p>“It was everything I hoped it would be, and more. I’m glad it was you.” I felt my face heating and rolled away from him, collecting my panties off of the floor and sliding them back on. It was an effort to get my bra back into place as the sweat cooled on my skin, and even harder to tug the thick cloth of my habit down my body.</p><p>“Lunaria?” He didn’t continue until I looked at him, pinning my hair up with bobby pins to replace my head covering. “Do you regret it?” My face cracked in a wide smile and I had to suppress a giggle.</p><p>“Not even a little bit. I loved it.” Copia pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching me with his wide eyes.</p><p>“So you’ll want to do it again?”</p><p>“Of course, yes! God, I can’t see myself going without that, now that I know what it’s like!” I clasped my hands in front of my chest for a moment, organizing my thoughts. “It’s so… human. It’s comforting and, and, and warm! It’s amazing to be so connected to you.” As I spoke, Copia stood and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, sidling over to me and pulling me into his arms. </p><p>“Good… I was so worried that you would change your mind about it. About me.” A small blush had started creeping up his neck towards his face as he bent down to kiss me almost chastely on the forehead. “You know, eh… To shower, right?” </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been through sex education,” I laughed. “Why do you think I’m leaving already?” He stepped back from me then, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. </p><p>“Right. Eh. Good night, Sister.” </p><p>“Good night, Cardinal,” I said as I dropped him a wink. I left his room quietly, hearing his own shower spring to life as I shut the door behind me. Collecting my shoes from the library was easy enough, and the house itself seemed to be asleep. The large clock in the grand hall read 2 am— late enough, I supposed, for everyone to be asleep. Not willing to risk waking Papa, I took the stairs to our rooms instead of the slow and loud elevator. By the time I reached the top my legs were trembling with effort, my muscles remembering the odd position I had just been in in addition to the climbing. The pain made me flush a little as I pictured the Cardinal above me again, a small trail of sweat running down his temple as his hips thrust into mine. </p><p>I opened my bedroom door a crack and slipped into it, shutting the door behind me almost silently before turning and pulling off my habit eagerly. My shoes and stockings followed with the same speed, and I took my bra off over my head. I didn’t have the patience to deal with clasps. As the water of my shower warmed up I looked at myself in the mirror, allowing my hair to fall free of the covering, which I hung on a peg by the door. </p><p>My porcelain pale skin was flushed a light pink and my lips were swollen from kisses and bites. It seemed that my neck got the worst of it, however. There were purple and red marks running in a trail from the hollow of my jaw down to my shoulders, love bites and products of the Cardinal’s over enthusiastic marking. I touched one of them and hissed lightly— it was warm to the touch and throbbing. </p><p>Almost cautiously I pulled my panties down, inspecting them for any sign of blood. My mind went back to sitting in class with the Mother Superior at my convent, telling us that women would bleed after copulation as proof of their sin. Of course, asking her if this applied to married women warranted only a pinched-lipped smile and a reprimand to the detention room to “pray on the answer”. I let out a breath of relief though— there was no blood, nor any other proof that anything had happened. Except, of course, for the Cardinal’s cum slowly dripping down my leg. </p><p>I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts of my former convent and stepped under the spray of the shower. Tilting my head forward, I groaned as the hot water beat a rhythm on the top of my head, saturating my lilac hair until the water ran in rivulets down my face. My actual shower didn’t take long, I was finished washing within minutes, but the feeling of the hot water was comforting and I wanted to stay longer. That changed when I heard the pipes kick and my water turned colder. </p><p>With a sigh I stepped out and grabbed my towel, drying myself off roughly until my skin was pink and raw. I wiped off the mirror of condensation and looked at myself again, satisfied that the marks were already looking better. I hung up my towel to dry and pulled on a pair of panties and an overly large tee shirt that I had borrowed from Papa. I ran my fingers through my damp hair, attempting to separate some of the locks from each other as I left my bathroom, practically stumbling towards my bed. I hadn’t realized how late it was until I was warm and tired. </p><p>My feet found the stepstool easily enough and I hoisted myself up and into my bed with a grunt unbecoming of a lady. I smiled wryly to myself, glad for the moment that no one was with me to hear it. My smile split into a wide yawn as I stretched and rolled over, my legs extended and shaking before I curled into a ball, tucking the pillow under my head. </p><p>“Um. Perhaps I should—” I screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, fumbling for the light switch beside me to light my bedside lamp. Hands grasped my wrists, however, and held me tightly. “Sister! Sister, it is Papa, si? You are safe.” </p><p>“Papa?” I clapped a hand to my chest, breathing heavily as my heart galloped. Once my breathing and heart rate was under control I opened my eyes again, now seeing Papa’s slim silhouette beside me, sitting up and under the covers already. He blended in with my dark sheets, his black pajamas and paintless face almost the perfect tone of my bed things. “You couldn’t announce yourself when I came in?” I whispered harshly.</p><p>“You were moving so fast, I thought you were going to be sick. I did not want to disturb,” he said with a shrug. I could have hit him. </p><p>“What are you doing in here anyway? This is my room, not yours!” He was already nodding, pulling his knees up to his chest as he spoke.</p><p>“I had a nightmare. I thought to myself, ‘who would make me most comfortable right now?’ and myself thought ‘Sister’, so I came here.” His eyes moved to look at me and I could see his face drawn with lack of sleep, the moonlight just bright enough through my window to make him out. “When I got here, you weren’t here. I think, ‘I’ll lay down and wait for her’.” </p><p>“And then?” I prodded.</p><p>“And you came back five minutes later. But you were rushing, so I didn’t want to interrupt. I fell asleep while you showered.” He paused for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he thought of the words to say. “I was comforted by you. The sounds. It was calming.” </p><p>“So you’ve only been here for a few minutes, then?” I took another deep breath, my heart rate finally settled from the scare. He nodded again, and I watched for a moment as his white eye reflected in the moonlight, seeming to glow ethereally as it blinked shut and then opened again. “I suppose you can stay, if you want.” </p><p>“Are you sure, Sister? I know I scared you. It was perhaps not the best plan, si? But I was also scared. I wasn’t thinking.” He gave me a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and I felt my heart break a little. Papa pulled his knees up tightly to himself, wrapping his arms around his legs as we sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>“Alright,” I sighed, scooting down on my bed and laying down. I patted the space beside me, holding my arms open pointedly. “Come and lay down. You can sleep with me.” </p><p>“For serious?” he asked, a tentative smile forming on his face. When I nodded he laid down quickly, resting his head on my chest as he formed his body to mine. I pulled my pillow up under my head a little better, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before closing my eyes.</p><p>“I suppose if you have another one in the future, you can come back,” I admitted after a few minutes where the only sound was our synchronized breathing. He lifted his head to look at me and I flitted my eyes away, looking past him as I felt my face heat. “I know what it’s like to be scared and alone.” </p><p>Papa nodded from his place on my arm and I felt him press a responding kiss to the soft skin of my shoulder. He was warm against me, and I felt his breathing slow to steady even breaths as he drifted closer and closer to sleep. Just as I thought he was finally asleep, however, he spoke.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In Which I Teach Kits.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Use of the word 'whore' at the end.</p><p>Find me at gasolineghuleh on tumblr to yoller.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up alone to the sun cresting over the horizon to peek into my bedroom. It took me a moment to remember what happened yesterday, and why my muscles ached as I stretched. A flush rose to my cheek and I sat up in bed quickly, spinning to look beside me where Papa must have been. His spot was empty, the covers already made up and tucked neatly around my spare pillow. I went to roll over, tucking my arm back under my pillow, when my hand hit something hard that hadn’t been there before. I gripped it and tugged, unearthing a leather bound journal with a note on the front of it. </p><p>The cover of it was bound in a dark brown leather with what felt like veins running across the front of it. I traced my finger along the spine of the book and then onto the cover. A roiling feeling of discomort settled across my shoulders. I peeled the note off of the cover and unfolded it.</p><p>Daughter Solem-</p><p>My Son has charged you to tutor the kits under his care. Clearly he deems you worthy. It is my order that you continue to tutor him as well, in the ways of the world. He needs it if he is to ascend to a higher power. I do not give this order lightly.</p><p>Do not fail me.</p><p>The note was unsigned, but was written in a hasty scrawling handwriting that I didn’t recognize. It was spikey and almost violent looking and when I ran my thumb over the dried ink, the dents in the paper were obvious. The ink wasn’t smudged at all, as it would have been if I had slept on it while it was wet… But it wasn’t under my pillow when I went to sleep. </p><p>Frowning to myself, I flipped open the cover of the heavy journal and turned to the first page, expecting more of the same handwriting. Nothing was there, but a long and thin fountain-nibbed pen fell out of a small hidden compartment in the cover and landed in my lap. I picked it up curiously, twirling it between my fingers as I studied it. The pen itself was warm to the touch, as if someone had been holding it in their fist just before it fell into my lap. My eyes slid back to the empty page in front of me, and I pressed the nib of the pen to the paper. </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>My frown deepened as I picked the pen up off of the page and looked down the barrel at it, inspecting the tip for ink residue. Dried black ink was evident on the tip of the pen, and I could see a decent sized reservoir of it inside of it. I adjusted myself more comfortably on the bed, laying the book in my lap and bringing the pen back to the page. This time, I signed my name. I watched the ink darken as it cooled and dried on the page, my name permanently staining the otherwise clean and empty book. </p><p>I see you found my book.</p><p>“Papa?” I asked, whirling my head towards the door at a dizzying speed. My door was shut, though, and I was alone in my room. It was only then that I realized that the voice must have come from inside my head, as I had heard it guiding me to the Abbey. From my side table, my alarm clock ticked the seconds away before my eyes slowly returned to the book. The page had changed. </p><p>This time, my name was underlined in red ink as a small bulleted list began below it. There were six bullets and the first was filled in, again in the same matching red ink. Beside the top bullet point was written: “Dig deeper and learn about The Exile”. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the page— someone had to be setting me up, right? I flipped the first page to look at the second, expecting to find some sort of heat sensitive ink that was able to bleed through. All I found was a quick black sketch of a grucifix, and a rough drawing of a three pointed crown.</p><p>As I went to bring the nib of the pen back to the page, someone knocked on my door, startling me from my thoughts. I jumped and hurried to shove the journal back under my pillow, replacing the pen in the small pocket of the front cover before slipping out of bed with a thump to the ground. I adjusted my t-shirt to cover the tops of my thighs and skipped lightly to the door, pulling it open just enough to peek through the crack as I hurried to cover my hair with the veil left beside the door.</p><p>“Ah, se bella! Buongiorno!” Papa’s bright and smiling face greeted me before falling just slightly. I arched a brow in curiosity as his eyes skirted down the length of my body, stopping for a moment at the tops of my thighs.</p><p>“Sorry, Papa, I-”</p><p>“So beautiful, sorella. Hell sent, si?” He shook his head quickly and continued. “I am not here to compliment, though I wish to. I am inviting you to breakfast, and then the Ghoul teaching.” I considered for a moment, mulling over the idea of a hot breakfast before I remembered that I had promised to meet Copia this morning. </p><p>“I can’t, Papa, I’m sorry. I promised the Cardinal that I would help him with something. Lunch, perhaps?” A brief flicker of disappointment flashed across his face and then it was gone, replaced by a sunny smile as he sketched a bow towards me.</p><p>“Lunch, tesoro, will be fine. The front lawn, mm? I’ll pack us something nice. You teach after this thing with the Cardinale.” I couldn’t help my smile— he could be so charming when he wanted to be. </p><p>“That sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it,” I assured him as I shut the door slowly. He was already walking off, his arms behind his back and a spring to his step. When the door clicked shut I moved quickly to my closet, pulling it open and dressing in haste. It was already later than I had intended to sleep in, and I didn’t like the idea of keeping the Cardinal waiting. </p><p>I moved quickly through the halls, practically hopping down the stairs on my way to the library. I pointedly avoided the conservatory, taking a wide berth around the potted plants and blooming flowers, keeping my eyes averted from the statue in the center. By the time I got to the library I could already hear the Cardinal humming inside, putting away books and juggling some different texts under his arm. When I cleared my throat he jumped, turning to look at me.</p><p>“Lunaria!” A wide smile spread across his face as he set the books down on a nearby table and descended the stairs quickly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later. I thought you had to teach the kits!”</p><p>“I do. I wanted to see you first,” I said, returning his smile as he wound his hand into mine, linking our fingers together. “I promised you something last night, as I recall.” </p><p>“Ah yes, eh…” Copia dropped his hand from mine, running it through his hair nervously as his cheeks pinkened. “Perhaps later? Tomorrow?” My face must have fallen imperceptibly as he hurried to amend his statement. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Sister, not that. I just have so much to do, and the kits… You understand?”</p><p>“Of course I do, Copia. It’s alright.” I stepped into his space and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek before moving back. “Do you mind if I talk about something weird, then? Something that happened?”</p><p>“Between you and Papa?” Copia asked flatly, already moving back to the shelf that he was reorganizing before I came in. It was an effort to restrain myself from rolling my eyes— natural male jealousy would likely be the death of me before my stint in this house was over. </p><p>“No. When I woke up.” He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat awkwardly. </p><p>“Was there eh… Side effects? From yesterday? Are you hurt?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice. His hands squeezed together, creaking the leather of his gloves as he watched my face.</p><p>“No, no. I’m perfectly fine!” I held my hands up in a placating manner, moving forward and taking a seat on one of the large oak tables, my feet swinging as they skimmed the floor. Copia seemed visibly relieved, sighing out a breath and turning back to the books, his fingers running down the spines. </p><p>“What happened, then? I can spare some time to chat, if I work while we do.”</p><p>“Of course.” I paused, chewing my lip as I figured out the wording of my first question. “Have you ever heard of a book that absorbs ink?” Copia looked at me over his shoulder quickly, his brows creased before turning back to the spines of the books, rearranging them in some pattern.</p><p>“Not... especially. I’ve heard of some books who’s pages are so thirsty, they absorb water if you spill a drink on it. Of course the ink would run…” Copia trailed off for a moment, muttering as he hefted a particularly thick book. “But a book that fully absorbs ink? No, not that I know of.”</p><p>“Then you definitely don’t know about any books that uh… write themselves?” I kept my voice friendly enough, coating my concern in the guise of a normal conversation.</p><p>“No, Sister. Every book is penned by someone, whether on computer or through pen.” He paused before turning thoughtfully to me. “Unless you mean a transcription? We do that back at the Abbey. Is that what you mean?” I was already shaking my head, and his face scrunched ujp in confusion. “Then I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Sister.”</p><p>“Like… When you open the cover of the book, the ink spreads across the page like someone invisible was writing, right in front of you. Only you can’t see them. Only the ink.” Copia frowned, stepping towards me and tilting his head down slightly in concern.</p><p>“Are you alright, Lunaria? Are you seeing things?” I groaned, exasperated, and hopped off of the table, brushing past the Cardinal as I went to leave. His hand reached towards mine but I brushed him off quickly, exasperated.</p><p>“I’m fine, and you’re no help!” I called behind me as I walked through the library door, leaving him behind me in confused silence. I felt bad leaving him that swiftly and with a rude tone, but I didn’t need another lecture from him about how “sudden changes” could provoke unwanted trauma responses. There comes a point where a girl is tired of being lectured by the men who take care of her.</p><p>Instead, I shook the encounter with the book from my mind and chalked it up to a bad dream. Walking out of the house, I was greeted with a pleasant burst of warm air and the scent of leaves beginning to change. The mountains in the distance were beginning to change to a beautiful orange hue, and a gentle wind rustled the dying leaves in the canopy of trees above me. Across the large front lawn I could see the kits already sitting on a large purple blanket, books balanced on their knees as they read to each other. I approached them quietly, not wanting to startle them. </p><p>“Sigma, Theta! Good morning,” I said, my voice chipper as I sat down on the other end of the blanket. I took my shoes off almost instantly, folding my legs underneath me and closing my eyes as I tilted my face to the sun. When I opened them again, both kits were blinking at me owlishly behind their masks. “What are you two reading, then?” </p><p>“Advanced algebra, Sister Lunaria.” Theta held up the book for me to see the cover and it was an effort to contain my wince. I hated math. </p><p>“Although we were about to begin our history lessons.” Sigma held up a different, thicker book, tapping the cover to draw my attention to it. </p><p>“Lucky for you two, I’m an expert at history,” I said with a smile, sitting up straighter and rearranging the skirts of my habit as I leaned forward, taking the extra book beside Theta. “Where did you all leave off last time?” </p><p>“We’ve decided to move through sequentially rather than by importance. We’ve only just begun Mesopotamia and the creation of written language.” Theta blinked at me once more before taking his sister’s book and opening it to the second chapter.</p><p>“Yes, Papa instructed us to wait for you before continuing history lessons. He said you were quite adept.” Sigma tilted her head to the side, giving me a smile before leaning down to the book, now balanced on her and her brother’s knees. </p><p>“Right…” I cleared my throat, opening my book to the same page as theirs and scanning the block of text quickly. Vague memories of my time in the convent courses flashed through my mind— getting my knuckles rapped with a ruler because I was staring out the window instead of writing down the map of where Jesus walked, or teasing my friend when her habit rode up. </p><p>“Sister Lunaria?” came the chime of their synchronized voices. I looked up at them sharply, blinking— apparently I had gotten lost in my own memories again.</p><p>“Sorry, kids-”</p><p>“Kits,” Sigma corrected.</p><p>“Right. Sorry, kits. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve learned about sanskrit and then we’ll go from there?” I dropped a finger onto the page and tapped at the word, highlighted in blue. “Can you read this out loud for me?” When I looked up at them and was greeted with a flat stare, I cleared my throat and continued. “Sorry, I’m still learning where you two are at education wise.” </p><p>“Sanskrit is the earliest form of written communication that humans created. Nothing on par with Enochian, but it will have to do,” Sigma answered me, a small tinkling laugh coming from the mouth-hole of her mask. I could just make out the glint of her sharpened teeth as she grinned before ducking her head back to the book.</p><p>“You two know Enochian?” I asked, slightly taken aback.</p><p>“Of course. We’re born with an innate knowledge of that.” Theta watched me as I sat thoughtfully for a moment before moving on.</p><p>“I always assumed that was something that the books told us existed so that we wouldn’t ask questions.” I shook my head and pointed back at the book. “Alright, so you know Sanskrit. What about the most influential story to come out of this time period?” As expected, I received twin groans of exasperation. I smiled— now they were learning.</p><p>“Do we have to know about the things that humans make?” Theta asked, crossing his arms. Now they were resembling the children I used to tutor, and I felt right at home as I shook my head, holding up a finger.</p><p>“Papa has told me to instruct you two in everything I think is important. How do you expect to grow up and help out the next Papa if you don’t understand where they came from?” Silence— I was getting somewhere. “They called it the cradle of civilization for a reason, kits. All of us came from there. It’s important that you know that history.” </p><p>“I suppose,” Sigma agreed with a huff. “But the Papa’s aren’t just human, you know.” When I didn’t respond, he turned to his sister with a mischievous grin. “She doesn’t know. No one told her.”</p><p>“Oh my. Bad news indeed, Sigma.” Both kits shook their heads in mock woe, making tutting noises as they watched my face fall first into confusion and then into worry.</p><p>“Is this something that I need to know?” I asked, sliding a leaf into the textbook and shutting it slowly. “I thought… Papa seems so human.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, he seems to be,” Sigma started, rolling his hand in indifference as he laid back on the blanket.</p><p>“But we know better. The nose knows,” Theta finished, tapping the nose part of her mask with a metallic tinking sound. When I frowned, she continued. “Papas are all born of Satanic intervention. Sure, a Papa and a Prime Mover must be together to create one… but the seed is touched by sin. Make sense?”</p><p>“I… No,” I finished flatly. Sigma sat up, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at me for a moment and then spoke.</p><p>“Human copulation. You learned about that in the convent, right?” I nodded, slightly annoyed at being schooled in my own body by a demon kit. “Right, so there’s a ritual that the Papa and the Prime Mover do on the night of copulation. Sort of… allowing Satan into their bedroom for the evening. If all goes well, he blesses the union and the new Papa is conceived.”</p><p>“Blesses? Not… I don’t know, unblesses?” I felt my face flush at the ridiculousness of my words. The twins just smiled at me before Theta explained.</p><p>“Not all of Christianity’s words were changed for our purposes. Blessing works just fine.” I nodded pensively, my mind considering the implications of the new knowledge I had just obtained. Ritual sex? A new Papa? I shook my head quickly and opened the book once more.</p><p>“Back to studying, kits.”</p><p>The rest of the morning passed in a haze of story trading, and various explanations as the twins asked me questions about humanity’s beginning. It was nice to be able to teach them in a way I knew how, and even nicer when they seemed to be responding with the proper questions and comments. It wasn’t long before we had finished the chapter and closed our books, setting them aside and simply basking in the Autumn sun. The twins had laid down on their backs, mirror images of each other with one forearm slung over their eyes as they watched leaves swirl above us with the breeze. I laid back as well, taking a moment to fix my braided hair inside my veil.</p><p>“May we ask you something odd, Sister Lunaria?” One of them finally asked, a few moments into our comfortable silence. I turned to look at them, startling slightly when I saw Theta’s bright eyes staring unblinkingly into my own. </p><p>“Of course,” I responded warily.</p><p>“Are you meant to be teaching us, or teaching Papa?” I fell silent, my brows creasing as I considered the question. </p><p>“I’m not quite sure, to be honest, kits.”</p><p>“We aren’t either,” Sigma replied. </p><p>Some time later the two of them stood and said goodbye to me curtly before taking each other’s hand and skipping off back to the house. They had left me a copy of each of their textbooks, laying on the far corner of the thick purple blanket in a neat stack. I tucked my arms beneath my head as my eyes drifted shut, my ankles crossed as I considered their question and the relevance to the book I had found earlier that morning. Perhaps they had left it? They certainly seemed smart enough to be able to pull a prank like that on me. Seven years old and they already seemed as educated as I was. </p><p>I was jolted from my thoughts by a soft thump beside me and I opened my eyes to see a large picnic basket. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I looked up and was able to make out the silhouette of Papa, standing with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the land beyond the front lawn. I reached out and tugged at his pant leg impatiently until he joined me, folding himself onto the blanket with an exaggerated groan. </p><p>“For a house of exile, it is pretty, si?” he finally said, reclining back on his hands. Papa tilted his head back, closing his eyes against the sun. “At least the mountain air is clean, and I do not have to worry about my brother lecturing me.”</p><p>“Primo? He doesn’t seem the type to lecture,” I said, struggling to sit up as my sun-relaxed muscles protested. Papa looked at me with a wry smile and dropped his voice to a whisper as I finally was able to sit beside him. </p><p>“Primo wouldn’t know a good lecture if Sathanas himself gave it.” He waited for my huff of laughter before he continued. “No, no. Secondo loved to chew me out. Always saying I was undeserving of the title of Emeritus.” </p><p>“Chew you out? Out of all of the English colloquialisms, that’s one that I expected you to mess up,” I replied, grinning up at him. He laughed once, sharply, before waggling a finger at me after transferring his weight to the arm closest to me. </p><p>“I made sure to understand that one, sorella. Many miscommunications if I do not.” I shook my head, laughing again as I sat up fully and crossed my legs. Leaning against him, I reached over to the picnic basket and pulled it closer to us— even once it was near, I kept some of my weight resting against him, slowly growing more comfortable in his proximity. </p><p>“Let’s see what you’ve packed us for lunch, shall we?” Using the arm that wasn’t resting against Papa, I started to dig through the contents of the basket, laying each item out on the blanket in front of us. “Sandwiches, cucumber slices, water, berries and… What’s this?” I asked, pulling out a small black cardboard box. As I went to lift the top, Papa’s hand came forward and plucked it out of my grasp with ease, dropping it on the blanket beside his hip.</p><p>“That comes after lunch.” I raised my eyebrow towards him but he just shushed me and insisted, pushing a sandwich into my hands instead. </p><p>“Fine, fine. Pushy.” He smiled at me knowingly and took a sandwich for himself, readjusting his seating arrangement to better allow me to lean against him. We shared our food in silence for a moment, watching as the wind carried leaves away in a swirl of sound and colour.  For years I turned myself inward, away from the world— it was only now, in the company of Papa and the Cardinal that I felt I could turn myself outward once again. I opened my mouth to say as much when Papa began to speak.</p><p>“It is a blessing to have you here, you know.” He cleared his throat briefly, suddenly awkward. “I have been… very alone. And for you to bring my best friend…” He trailed off, looking away from me and towards the mountains. I saw him blink hard twice before he turned back to me. “A blessing.” </p><p>“It’s been a blessing for me too,” I said, reaching out hesitantly to place my hand on top of his. I felt him flinch through the glove slightly before relaxing into me, leaning against my shoulder more heavily. “Coming here has been the single greatest choice I’ve ever made, besides leaving my convent.”</p><p>“Yes, you never did tell me how that happened.” Papa leaned forward to take the water bottles out of the picnic basket, popping the tops and handing me one. I took a swig of it as I considered my answer, trying to figure out how insane the truth was.</p><p>“I found a book in a store. The nuns paid us a small allowance for the chores that we did around the convent. I went to the bookstore with the intent of finding something to distract me. I was already feeling stuck and hopeless.”</p><p>“A literary retreat?” Papa asked, humming in agreement. “I spent many days here reading— to forget, to live elsewhere, to learn the English.” He paused for a moment and cleared his throat once more before he said quietly, “To love.”</p><p>“Exactly. I found a book with leather binding. As soon as I touched it, it was like a spark went through my fingers. I felt drawn to it. I dreamt about it… fantasized about it. I saved up my money and when I had enough, I bought it.” I took another sip of my water and rolled a raspberry between my fingers, staring at it as I spoke. “I began to hear whispers in the back of my brain. It was hypnotic. Seductive. Eventually I saw a figure in the corner of my room.”</p><p>“A figure?” </p><p>“Mm, yes. A man. Nothing defining.” My vision swam in front of me as my eyes unfocused, thinking back two months to when I first heard the whispers. “The whispers were what drew me here. They felt like a finger skirting up the back of my brain in the most delicious sense. I needed more.”</p><p>“I… Sister, I am unsure-”</p><p>“I spoke to the voice and it talked back to me. The next morning I woke up with a fever and chills. I spent the day in bed. Finally by that evening, I had made up my mind to leave. I left shortly after dinner. Opened my window and crawled out in just my habit and shoes, with the book and some spare underwear. It took me all night to reach the Abbey, and by the time I did, I was sore and exhausted.”</p><p>“Sister-”</p><p>“The gates were barred with chains, but the voice said he would open them for me. The chains fell away like snakes and I was able to go up the path towards the Abbey. When I got there, Sister Imperator met me and took me to see your Father. The rest is history.” I finished speaking in a rush, my words getting jumbled as my heart pounded in my chest. </p><p>“Sister. If this is true, then-”</p><p>“Why would I lie?” I snapped, finally breaking my gaze with the raspberry and turning to look at Papa. He seemed almost shell shocked, his eyes a mixture of concern and surprise. My own face softened when I saw his, and his hand turned over on the blanket to wind his fingers with mine. </p><p>“Sister… if this is true, then you have experienced something that almost none of the Siblings have. You’ve heard His voice.” Papa turned himself sideways slightly, drawing up one leg as his other hand moved to cup my cheek. </p><p>“Yes, your father’s. He said he enchanted the book years ago. He was glad that I was able to find it and come home. No one else talks to him?” I gave him a smile, shaking myself free of the story and leaning to take another sandwich half from the basket, dislodging his hand on my cheek as I did so.</p><p>“Yes. My father’s. Of course.” Something was off in his voice, but I focused instead on the sandwich, rich and flavorful. After another moment he shifted beside me, bringing up the black box that he had snatched away earlier. </p><p>“Oh, am I deemed worthy to see what’s inside now?” I asked playfully, arching an eyebrow at him as I popped the last of my sandwich crust into my mouth.</p><p>“Your sarcasm will be the end of you, tesoro,” he teased. He smiled and shook his head at me before opening the box, revealing two perfect chocolate bonbons. “A little Cardinale told me you weren’t allowed sweets at the convent, si? Correct?”</p><p>“Correct,” I replied dumbly, my eyes moving back and forth between the two delights. One was covered in dark chocolate with a white chocolate zigzag across the top, while the other was coated in milk chocolate and plain. He moved the box towards me gently, indicating for me to take one. “I don’t know which one I want…” </p><p>“Then let me choose for you, sorella. We each take half of one, hm? Let’s try this one first.” Papa moved on the blanket until he was sitting directly in front of me, our knees touching just lightly. He placed the box beside him and took out the dark chocolate bonbon, holding it between two gloved fingers delicately. “Open,” he said softly.</p><p>My eyes never leaving his I obeyed, dropping my jaw open just enough for the bonbon to graze my lips as I bit down, taking half of it into my mouth and leaving the other half in his hand. His eyes smoldered as he watched me, my own eyes sliding half shut in pleasure as I chewed the sweet. It burst across my tongue with a dark and rich flavor of coffee and chocolate, tempered slightly by the sweetness of the white chocolate. When I swallowed, it was hard to suppress a moan of pleasure— the last time I had had something this sweet was when I went on an unauthorized trip to the bakery when I was 14.</p><p>“My turn.” I opened my eyes just in time to see Papa’s tongue curl around the bonbon and draw it into his mouth, chewing quickly. “I am not a fan of the darker chocolate. I prefer… this…” he said slowly, tugging his glove off finger by finger. Finally he reached down to grab the last bonbon, milk chocolate. As I watched, he bit it in half as I had, licking his upper lip exaggeratedly as he did so. </p><p>“Papa-”</p><p>“Mm, no, sorella. Try it like this.” Papa offered me the last half of the bonbon, holding it between us. Without thinking, I reached forward and gripped his wrist to pull it closer to me, taking it with my tongue as he had. His lips parted slightly as he breathed an “oh”, licking his lip once more. My eyes closed once more as I savoured the treat, a combination of milk chocolate and orange liqueur. “Oh, Sister… I have so much to show you.” </p><p>When I swallowed and opened my eyes once more, Papa was looking at me with a dark intensity. His hand was still held out in front of me, and he moved to place it on my cheek. He startled a little when he made contact and my mind briefly wondered if he always wore gloves to avoid skin-to-skin contact. Before I could consider it any more, his thumb tugged at my lower lip softly before moving to the side, swiping at the side of my lips. He brought the thumb back to his own mouth and sucked on it, presumably licking away the chocolate that was on my lip. </p><p>“What kind of things?” I found myself leaning forward towards him, and it was a conscious effort to stop. </p><p>“Things that would make your life before me seem in blacks and whites, sorella.” Papa held eye contact with me as he tugged his glove back on, interlacing our fingers across our laps. His thumb stroked the back of my hand idly as he continued, “I can show you things that would make you feel seen.”</p><p>“Seen?” Despite myself, my eyes kept moving from his own to his lips, perfectly painted and plump, unsmeared despite the bonbons.</p><p>“Mm, and felt,” he supplied, shrugging with a smile. </p><p>“So you want to feel me, then?” I asked, straightening up finally. I had come dangerously close to pulling myself into his lap, debasing myself and asking to feel more of his talents— either with his fingers or his tongue. Despite not being with a man until now, I had always felt the yearning for sexual contact, whether by myself or by another Sister in the Abbey… yearnings that were kept quiet and repressed. Since the night I met Papa, I had felt a craving for him, but I was worried about what giving in might constitute. </p><p>“I thought that much was obvious, bella. I like the finer things. The unobtainable things.” Once more, his hand came up and cupped the side of my face. His fingers toyed with the edge of my veil and I pulled back sharply. “You are okay?”</p><p>“Sorry, Papa. Only one person has seen my hair, besides the Mother Superior… Call it a quirk, but I prefer to keep it hidden.” Already, he was nodding in understanding.</p><p>“An armor against the world. I am the same, you know.” He held up his hands, flexing his fingers and nodding towards the gloves. “It means something to me. I cannot explain… Qualcosa con cui mia madre mi ha lasciato, si?”</p><p>“I caught ‘mother’ in there somewhere,” I said, laughing and leaning back on my hands once more as I watched him. He mumbled to himself a bit more in Italian before snapping and looking back at me, eyes alight.</p><p>“A hand-me-down!” I couldn’t help it with how proud he looked, and I beamed back at him widely.</p><p>“Your mother taught it to you, and now you just do it?”</p><p>“Si, she was… The light of my world.” A shadow crossed over his face for a moment, both emotionally and physically. We both looked up just as the clouds covered the sun, the first droplets of rain hitting me directly in the forehead. Papa leaned quickly and grabbed the stack of books at the corner of the blanket, thrusting them into my hands as he swung the picnic basket over his shoulder. </p><p>The sky seemed to open up over the course of a split second as I bundled the blanket into my free hand, holding the books against my hip tightly. I couldn’t help the wide smile that crept across my face as Papa and I skidded our way across the lawn, the large raindrops already making the grass wet and slippery. He careened into me more than once, on purpose I’m sure, laughing and shouting at me as he overtook and then passed me. We made it to the cobblestone walkway and ducked under the large awning by the front doors, both breathing heavily as we turned to watch the downpour. </p><p>“Perhaps we should check the weather before we dine outside, sorella. For the future,” he said, turning to give me a slanted smile. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, falling across his eyes in a way that gave him a distinctly human look as it covered over the white pupil. His green eye looked at me quizzically before he shook his head, attempting to move the hair back into place. </p><p>“Here, let me just…” I trailed off as I draped the blanket over my forearm, reaching out to gently move his hair away from his eye. It was softer than I expected, even through the dampness of the rain. His free hand came up to catch my wrist as I moved it away, pressing a soft kiss to the skin on the inside of my wrist. “Papa-”</p><p>“We should get out of these wet clothes, Sister. Don’t want to catch a sick.” He winked at me before pulling open the front door with a grunt and a loud squeaking of the hinges. When we were safely inside he shut it behind us again, sliding the bar into place across them. Papa deposited the picnic basket on a nearby tray destined for the kitchens, shaking his head in disgust as he looked down at his pants, sodden to the knee. “This was my nice suit.”</p><p>“All you own are nice suits. I think you’ll be alright without this one while we wash it,” I said with a laugh. He frowned at me for a moment before acquiescing with a shrug, heading towards the elevator in the corner of the grand stairwell. </p><p>“I don’t want to risk the slippery stairs with the wet.” He shrugged, thumbing at the ‘call’ button. I moved to stand beside him, flushing slightly when he regarded me with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Nor do I.” We said nothing as we boarded the elevator together, but his hand found mine and I slipped my fingers between his without thinking. When I squeezed his hand slightly he returned the gesture, his lips screwing up as he tried to hide a smile. The elevator dinged as it let us off on the second floor and we broke apart with the same ease that we fell together. </p><p>“We should shower, you know. The rain water.” Papa reached out a hand when we stopped outside of our respective doors, trailing a finger down my neck. “It is cold, and we need the heated water instead.” His hand moved to my shoulder and then down my arm, rubbing at the sodden material lightly. He was right— it was cold and damp on my skin, and I could feel myself already beginning to shiver. </p><p>“We should. Can this house handle two showers running at once?” I asked, anticipating the answer before I got it. </p><p>“I propose we don’t find out.” Papa nudged open the door to his room with a practiced ease, stepping backwards into it as he regarded me warily. I knew that he was giving me the option to decline, to back into my own room and shower alone. But he was also giving me the option to say yes. </p><p>“I agree,” I said simply, following him into his room with a confidence that I didn’t feel. Butterflies flew through my stomach as I heard his door shut, and then lock. The click of the locking mechanism sealed my choice, and it came with a quiet reassurance that I had made the correct choice for myself. My nerves and unease were simply from the new territory, not the choice itself. </p><p>“Do you need to get pajamas from your room, perhaps?” Papa moved forward slowly, his hands held at the small of his back as he watched me deposit the blanket into his laundry bin and set the books on the corner of his bed. My hands empty, I fidgeted with the hem of my habit before I responded,</p><p>“Not if I don’t plan on sleeping.” This seemed to be the correct answer as I watched his eyes flare briefly, upper teeth appearing to bite down on his lower lip for a split second. He moved closer to me, his hands coming forward slowly to work at the buttons of his suit coat. </p><p>“The longer we stay in these wet clothes, sorella… I can’t have my assistant being sick, hm? You see how this is disadvantage to me.” He cocked his eyebrow again and I smiled, fighting with the nervous giggle rising in my belly. I watched as his hands moved methodically through the buttons of his coat until it fell open, revealing the starched white shirt beneath. </p><p>“Let me. I’ve gotten quite good at buttons since the Cardinal was promoted,” I quipped, stepping into his space and starting at the lower button. He snorted a quick laugh, watching my fingers make quick work of the smooth gold buttons. </p><p>“I assume he asked you to help with his cassock. He used to take a while with his cuff links when he was in seminary. An odd rat.” This time I did giggle, hands fumbling for a second. Papa’s hand moved to my cheek, slow and deliberate as he tilted my face towards his. “Sister. Take a breath. Un momento, si? It is okay for you to move slow. I have time and patience.” I closed my eyes briefly, leaning into his touch before continuing on his buttons. </p><p>“I know, Papa. Trust me, I’m comfortable with this pace.” He nodded, his thumb stroking my cheekbone gently as he watched the sides of his shirt part. </p><p>“You turn around for me?” he asked softly, his eyes looking into mine. I smiled and turned, allowing his hand to move with me from my cheek to my shoulder as I faced away from him. His hands found the zipper of my habit with ease, gliding it down to a stop at the dip in my spine. </p><p>I shivered when his hands slid beneath the fabric, the slightly damp gloves leaving a chill in their wake. He nudged the dress down my shoulders until it was hanging from my hips, which I was able to step out of easily. Papa wrapped his arm around my waist and tucked me close to him, his lips pressing soft kisses to the side of my neck. I sighed, rolling my head back onto his shoulder. Before I knew it, his free hand had made quick work of the hooks on my bra and it popped free, sliding down my arms and onto the floor. </p><p>“Sister,” he whispered into my ear, hands roaming across my stomach to my back, to rest on my hips gently. His thumb tucked into the side of my stockings where it stopped, resting there as he breathed in a shuddering breath behind me. “Per favore?” </p><p>“Si,” I said, smiling when I heard him huff a laugh through his nose. He walked me forward a few steps until I bumped his bed, where he turned me around. My eyes met his and I felt the air leave my lungs in a punch of sudden arousal— his eyes were blazing with intensity, and the makeup on his lips was gone, dragged off by his teeth. He was already breathing heavily and the top button of his suit pants was undone, leaving it framed perfectly by the twin sides of his shirt. </p><p>“You are saying yes to me?” He cocked his head slightly, hands squeezing my hips as he attempted to maintain his self control. I nodded again, watching his face. His eyes closed briefly as he took in a sharp breath and when he opened them again, they were predatory. His thumbs hooked under my stockings as he began to drag them down slowly, inching them down my legs as he sank to his knees in front of me. “You are saying yes to your Papa… Yes to being ravaged by me… Tasted, pulled apart, put back together, and ruined.” </p><p>“I-, yes, I-” My words left me when he pressed a heated kiss to the inside of my bare thigh, the rain ruined face paint leaving a black and white smear on the pale skin there. He huffed out another laugh through his nose, warming the area briefly before kissing it again. A low growl left him as he yanked my stockings down harshly, pulling them off of me and tossing them over his shoulder. His hands, still gloved, ran reverently over my skin, eyes tracking the movement. </p><p>“You are beautiful, you know this?” He laid his cheek on my thigh, blinking up at me as breathed heavily, my chest heaving. When I didn’t respond he sat up and shrugged out of his shirt and coat, tossing them aside as he had my stockings. Papa returned to me slowly, sliding his hands from my knees upwards. I flinched lightly, but parted my legs for him until he could see my panties fully. “May I?”</p><p>“Papa…” I trailed off and swallowed hard, taking a steadying breath. “Please. Yes.” He moved forward, moving his hands to my hips and holding them tightly. Instead of using his hand, as I expected, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to the hemline of my panties. “Oh!”</p><p>“Too far?” he mumbled, his lips never leaving the soft fabric. I shook my head and he continued, running his nose across my slit through the panties. My thighs were trembling with arousal and I couldn’t help the whiny sounds of need that slipped from my lips. “The Sister likes this?”</p><p>“Yes she does.” I sighed and parted my legs more for him. He nodded against me and then flicked his tongue out, dragging it across the crotch of my panties with a groan before he pulled back completely. “Papa?” I asked, struggling to sit up fully on the bed as my head swum with lust. </p><p>“Your skin is cold, tesoro. The shower should not wait for pleasure, hm? I intend to take the rest of the night to devour you.” Papa’s eyes met mine and stayed there as he stood easily, extending his hand to me to help me off of the bed. When I was standing he swept me into his arms and pressed a kiss to my lips, sighing against me.</p><p>We broke apart slowly and he drifted towards the bathroom, indicating for me to follow him. Safely ensconced in the bathroom, he shut the door behind us and locked it once more, his eyes staying on my body hungrily. As soon as the door was locked he finished unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, dropping them quickly and kicking them to the corner. At some point when I was distracted by my own lust, he had kicked aside his shoes and socks as well. </p><p>“We have the time, Sister. Learn me,” he said, holding his arms open in an inviting gesture. I stepped between them with ease, sliding my hands across his smooth chest. Where Copia had wiry chest hair and a smattering of freckles, Papa had none. His chest was smooth down to his stomach, where a trail of dark hair led from his navel to dip below his boxers. There was an obvious bulge in his boxers and I swallowed hard, moving my eyes back to his face. </p><p>“You’ll have to… to tell me what to do, exactly,” I said, wincing as my words came out. I flushed with embarrassment, but Papa’s eyes held mine steadily. </p><p>“You do what you are comfortable with, sorella. Feel me, if you want to. Feel yourself.” He took my hand in his and pressed another kiss to the inside of my wrist, eyes never leaving mine. I nodded, thinking for a moment about what I wanted. Finally, I leaned to the side out of his arms and turned on the shower. </p><p>“I want to feel you, all of you. But I want to be warm and soapy while I do it.” Papa hummed in approval, leaning down to capture my lips with his again. His arm dipped to the curve of my spine as he held me against him tightly, the bulge in his boxers pressing against my stomach. </p><p>When the room began to fill with steam from the rapidly heating water we broke apart with twin sighs of desire. Papa’s hands ran up my arms until he found the hem of my hair covering. He stopped, considering it for a moment before pulling back and bringing his gloved fingers to his mouth. He pinched the fabric between his teeth and pulled, tugging the gloves off and tossing them onto the pile of clothing. </p><p>“The armor, it comes off, si?” Papa said, holding his bare hands in front of me before bringing them back to my arms, softly stroking me. I nodded, taking a deep and shuddering breath before taking the bobby pins off of the edge of my hair covering. Slowly the material came free and I allowed it to fall and flutter to the bathroom floor. I closed my eyes, taking another steadying deep breath before taking out the pins that held my hair bound in a bun. </p><p>“The armor comes off,” I repeated, opening my eyes to look into his once my hair fell free, unbound and hanging loose around my shoulders. He seemed shocked but recovered easily, reaching out a hand to wind a tress of my hair around his finger. </p><p>“The Cardinale, he is the other-”</p><p>“Yes.” I looked him in the eyes, holding contact as I took another deep breath and confessed to him, “We slept together and he saw my hair. You should know. He was the first man I was with.” </p><p>“Sorella…” Papa trailed off as he took more of my hair into his hand, sliding his fingers along the back of my head and pulling me close to him with his other arm around my waist. “That does not matter, yes? He has shown you the act. Let me show you love. Let me show you what pleasure can truly be.”</p><p>All I could do was nod as he backed into the shower, tugging me with him gently. He swung the glass door of the shower closed as I dipped my head under the water, wetting my hair and shivering violently as the heated water kissed my goosebump dappled skin. Papa wasted no time in pushing me against the wall, slotting his thigh between my own as his lips crashed into mine. On instinct I brought my hand to his head, twining my fingers into his hair and pulling. </p><p>“Yes, bella… Show me what you want, hm?” he whispered against my lips, groaning when I pulled his hair tighter and ground my hips down against his thigh. I sighed sharp and loud when my cunt dragged along his thigh, the spark of pleasure finally sating some of my desire. </p><p>Papa’s hand made its way between up to cup my breast, his finger swiping across the hardened pebble of my nipple as he groaned against my lips. The water was warm enough to fill the shower with steam, leaving my skin warm even where the water didn’t touch it. I groaned and broke the kiss, rolling my head back against the shower tiles; Papa took the opening to press his lips to my pulse point, kissing and biting as the Cardinal had done. </p><p>Feeling bolder I reached down to hold his cock in my hand, marveling at the difference between he and Copia. Papa’s cock was longer but not as thick, rising up from an intricately groomed patch of pubic hair as opposed to the Cardinal’s thicket. It fit in my hand nicely, and the glide of his skin along my palm was enough to make the both of us shiver in pleasure and anticipation. Against my neck he huffed out a strangled moan when I ran my thumb across the head of his cock, jerking his hips against me in search of more. </p><p>“Is that good?” I asked, gripping him tighter as I stroked him from base to tip. The only response was a low, strained chuckle and a sigh as he nodded against my neck. His kisses were getting more and more needy and desperate and soon enough he waved my hand away from him. </p><p>“We have time, Sister, and it is my turn.” He pulled me away from the wall and held me to his chest, his cock between us and still throbbing. It seemed to be a concentrated effort on his part to tear his eyes away from my breasts to meet mine, and his hips were rocking softly against my stomach. Again his hand cupped my breast and he hummed in appreciation as he brought his lips back to mine. </p><p>Too soon, however, he pulled away from me again and turned me until I was pressed against the hard planes of his chest. As I opened my mouth to ask why he tutted at me, reaching over to grab an expensive looking soap bottle. It didn’t take long for him to lather his hands in it and begin stroking my body in delicate sweeps, leaving the suds dotted along my arms and stomach in their wake. I sighed in pleasure, relaxing into the sensation as I leaned back against him. The shower was pleasantly warm and I could feel my muscles untensing as he washed me. </p><p>“May I polish your armor, tesoro? Mia dolce ghuleh,” Papa asked, nuzzling at the space behind my ear. All I could do was nod, my eyes half closed. I audibly groaned when his fingers dug into my hair, massaging my scalp and running the shampoo in a thick and luxurious lather through the long locks. He laughed behind me, cooing to me gently in Italian as he began to rinse it out. Finally, he rested his chin on the top of my head and held me close for a moment before speaking. “If you are comfortable, Sister… I would like to move this elsewhere.” I felt his cock twitch against my backside as I opened my mouth to answer him. </p><p>“I think… I think that I would like that, Papa. Can we go slow, still?” My face heated, still slightly embarrassed by asking something like that. </p><p>“As slow as you need. You say the no and everything is stopping, si?” Papa said through his excitement, turning off the shower and grabbing two large towels from a rack nearby after opening the door. I nodded my understanding, toweling off my hair as well as I could as Papa patted my body dry before using the towel on himself. </p><p>His hand found mine again as we made our way back to his bed and I could feel myself practically vibrating with tension and arousal. As Copia had done, Papa kissed me until I loosened against him and fell to the bed, crawling over top of me slowly and lavishing me with attention. His lips trailed a scorching path from my lips to my throat, to my collarbone and to my sternum to finally latch around the nipple of one of my breasts as his hand continued lower. </p><p>I gasped when his finger swept between my delicate folds, my hips rocking up against his hand. I felt him smile around me as his tongue swept over my nipple, teeth biting at me just gently enough to feel it. The pad of Papa’s index finger trailed across my entrance before diverting completely away, to my whined disappointment, spreading my slickness across my lips in a touch that had me squirming against it. He chuckled against me and raised his lips to meet mine in the same instant that his finger slid inside of me. I gasped against his lips and moaned, my hand quickly moving to tangle in his hair. </p><p>“Sathanas, Sister… I have dreamed…” Papa trailed off against my lips, kissing me harder and sweeping his tongue across my lower lip until I opened myself to him. His teeth bit down on my lower lip until I hissed, our kiss growing more and more passionate as the seconds ticked by. His finger crooked inside of me and I moaned, a shuddering full body gasp as he brushed against something inside of me that made my skin feel like fireworks. </p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Your pleasure button, sorella. Mm?” Papa pressed his lips to my forehead, nuzzling his nose into my hair for a moment before flexing his finger again. My hands flew out to grip his arm, fingers indenting the strong muscle as my eyes grew wider. The Cardinal had done something similar, but not pointed and specific. “Can I… Are you…” He trailed himself off, gesturing down with his chin. I glanced down, watching his cock twitch above me as he readjusted himself on his knees. He was holding back, but only just barely. I nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his hand away from me before levying it under my shoulder. “Do you trust me?” </p><p>“No armor,” I said simply, gesturing to my hair and laughing. His face softened for a moment before he became suddenly serious. His grip tightened underneath me and he rolled us over, pulling me over top of him with an ease I hadn’t expected. It startled me and I slammed my hands down onto his chest a soft “oh!” </p><p>“This way you are more in control. It will make things easier on you, hm?” I nodded dumbly, sliding my hands down his chest until I found his cock once more. He grunted, his hips jolting me hard when I gripped him and I couldn’t help my wide smile. This new found sense of power was intoxicating. </p><p>“So now I just-” I cut myself off, holding his cock at the base as I had seen the Cardinal do. I managed to move myself over top of him until I could feel him sliding across my entrance. Papa groaned, his fingers flexing in the sheets at his side as he practically trembled with pent up energy. “Can you help me?”</p><p>“Mm, yes,” he slurred out, his hands finally moving off of the bed to land on my hips. He gripped me tighter than I expected, rolling his hips just slightly and pushing me downward until the head of his cock slipped past my entrance with a slight popping sensation. I gasped, falling forward over his chest and catching myself on his shoulders, my eyes wide. </p><p>“Oh this is- this is different than it was before,” I said with a surprised laugh. I experimented a little, moving my hips until he sank further into me. Once my hips were flush with his I stopped, breathing heavily and looking down at him. His face paint was ruined, only half removed by the shower but otherwise streaked and mixed into stripes of muddy grey, dark black and stark white. </p><p>“It feels deeper, si?” His fingers flexed slightly, digging into my hips as he rolled me across him in a figure eight motion. I moaned with the motion, breathing heavily as my fingernails made marks in his shoulders. “When you are comfortable, Sister- when you are okay, you move. Like that.” I repeated the motion on my own and hissed when my clit ground down into him, his cock filling me to the hilt. </p><p>“It feels… so much,” I breathed out. I sat back up as much as I could, pressing down onto his chest for balance as I continued my motions. The damp from the shower mixed with the beginnings of his sweat and my hand slid off of his chest to the side. He caught me with ease, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips as he laced his fingers between mine and propped his arm up on his elbow. </p><p>“Here, for balance,” he explained, doing the same with his other arm. I squeezed his hand, bearing down on him with my weight as I moved my hips. He was right— it was easier this way and I could control my movement better. Before long I had a rhythm set up, moving myself along his cock as I gasped and moaned on top of him. He watched me, lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily, his eyes bouncing between where our bodies met and my breasts. </p><p>“Papa, I- I can’t anymore,” I panted, falling forward on top of him as my thighs shook from exertion and pleasure. He tutted and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around the small of my back and holding me to him tightly. I braced myself for him to roll us over, for him to fuck me like that, but instead I felt him readjust his legs and rock his hips upward into me. </p><p>“Do you like it like this?” he asked darkly into my ear, his breath giving me chills down my neck to the base of my spine. His other hand moved up my spine to grip at my hair, pulling tightly. I nodded, moaning softly when he moved again. “Or do you want me on top of you, Sister? Do you want to feel owned by me? Controlled? Taken over?” </p><p>“Yes… Yes, all of that. Show me what it’s like” He growled low in his chest, thrusting upward into me savagely twice before he gripped me tight and flung us to the side. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, his hands pressed into the pillow at either side of my head as his hips pumped his cock into me. </p><p>“You are turning into a little whore, I am thinking, sorella. Did you sound like this when the Cardinale fucked you? Or were you more of a-” He cut himself off, rolling his hips with an upward motion and smiling when I whined in need, his cock pressing against that spot once more. “Did he show you what he likes? Did he show you how he could be? What we want?” </p><p>I opened my mouth to respond and he trapped my lips with his, swallowing my answer as he pumped himself into me. My hand trailed up his back and he caught it in his own, pressing me down against the bed as he took me. As I had with the Cardinal, I moved my leg to hook over his waist and he grumbled in appreciation, fucking me deeper as the position allowed for it. Papa’s teeth found my lower lip and bit down, sucking it into his mouth until my lip was sore. </p><p>The sound of his hips against my ass filled the room, amplified under the canopy of his bed. The bed itself was creaking and banging against the stone wall with every thrust he made. It was so different from how it was with the Cardinal, and yet I craved more of it. I found myself rolling into him, wanting him deeper inside of me. When his lips moved back to my throat and the sore spot he had begun making I moaned, feeling my orgasm starting to tense in my belly.</p><p>“Did the Cardinale show you how much he could let loose? How frustrated he is and how much he craves what you know he wants? Did he show you how rough he wants to take you? The things under his bed?” Papa was babbling at me, his hair bouncing in his face with every thrust he made and his breathing getting heavier and more labored as he grew close to his own climax. </p><p>“No, he was gentle, he-” I gasped, cutting myself off when Papa bit into my shoulder hard, at the same time sliding a hand under my ass and holding me up at an angle for him. “He was gentle and slow!”</p><p>“And the Sister likes it like this too, si? You like it like you liked that? You like it all? Want to try it all? Show us both what you like? Together?” Papa asked in a rush of blended together words, pumping into me to the hilt and stopping, grinding upwards against me as he watched my eyes roll back. His hand moved from where it was pinning my own and traveled down my body until his thumb rested against my clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves until I squirmed under him, my gasps getting higher and higher in pitch until I finally came with a shout, clapping my hand over my own mouth to muffle the sound. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” I whispered harshly against my hand, squeezing my eyes shut as he rocked my body through my climax, guiding me down with a practiced ease that had my muscles feeling languid and spent. He pulled out of me then and I watched as his hand flew along his shaft until he came, covering my lower body and thighs in thick ropes of cum, bursting with every pulse of his cock. He hovered over me for a moment, eyes closed and breathing hard, before he fell to the side and slung his arm over his eyes. </p><p>“Scusi, sorella. I got carried away, I am thinking. With what I said, and with the fucking,” he finally said. His voice was tinged with something that regretted shame, something that prompted me to sit up onto my elbow and look at him. His cheeks were pink where the paint had washed off and his eyes were still covered by his forearm, but his hand was clenched into a tight fist, his jaw set hard. </p><p>“Papa?” I tugged on his arm gently until he brought it down, finally looking at me with his two-toned eyes. “You didn’t get carried away. I don’t know why, but I liked it. I wanted to know what more there could be. I asked you to do that.”</p><p>“More?” He issued a sharp bark of laughter, rolling onto his own elbow to face me. “Sorella I have not begun to scratch the surface of ‘more’.” Papa looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, screwing his lips up before speaking again. “Perhaps you tell me what the Cardinale did. Then, we figure out what you want to do again. Or for the first time.” </p><p>“I… Would have to ask the Cardinal about that. I’m sure he would want to know before I go into detail with you.” My face burned hot, the embarrassment settling deep in my stomach like a stone. Papa took no mind of it, reaching forward and curling a piece of my hair around his finger. </p><p>“Mm. Your morals as a nun have stayed, hm?” Papa gave me a slanted smile before reaching to the side and taking a lighter and a golden box off of his nightstand. He flipped open the case and took out a cigarette as I watched, placing it between his lips and lighting it with ease. He blew a long stream of smoke past me and sighed in satisfaction before speaking again. “The Cardinale… Copia. He is my best friend, you know. We share everything.” He looked at me, white eye glinting slightly. “Everything.”</p><p>“Everything as in?” I asked, trailing it off into a question. I reached over the side of the bed and pulled his shirt off of the floor, shoving my arms through the sleeves and covering myself with the panels. Papa pouted at me and took another drag off of his cigarette, tapping it into the ashtray as he talked.</p><p>“We grew up together. Learned women together. And men. And Ghouls. I know what the Cardinale likes. He knows what I like. Types, fetishes, kinks. It is a thing for us, hm? Share the secrets of the trade and talk about the more interesting things that we’ve tried… or want to try.”</p><p>“Is that why you asked me what he did?”</p><p>“Si,” he said simply, shrugging. “I know how he ticks… and cums. I am the best friend, after all.” I scowled down at him, furrowing my brow.</p><p>“Smoking will kill you, you know.”</p><p>“Then I die beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>